Batman's Secret Affairs (BSA)
by WolfDraco37
Summary: Just a bunch of short one-shots about Batman hooking up with different Female and only Female characters, both Heroine's and Villainess's. LEMONS/SMUT in every Chapter. Don't Like then Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

LOIS LANE

 _Metropolis – 4:46 P.M THURSDAY_

Bruce Wayne had gone to Metropolis to make sure the city was safe since the cities 'hero' wasn't around to protect it today. He stopped by the Daily Planet to check up on someone. As he arrived at the top floor he was greeted by the employees, his employees, since he owned the Daily, they pretty much worked for him. He went to a particular desk at the back where there was only one person working, a woman was typing away at her computer most likely writing a story. Bruce used his stealth skills and went behind her, leaned down so his mouth was by her hear and said "BOO"

Lois was typing a story she had uncovered about Lex Corp, when she was startled by someone saying 'BOO'. She screamed in surprise and stood up from her chair, since no one was in the back no one heard her. She turned around with an angry look on her face that said 'You will regret messing with me', but as she looked at the person responsible she just smiled at said person instead.

"Bruce what brings you here?" she asked, "just passing through, so I wanted to see how you were doing Lois" Bruce replied. Lois was skeptical at his answer she knew he was Batman, and he never came to Metropolis just to stop by, "Oh well am just working on this story I uncovered but I'm getting really frustrated because I cant word it right" she said.

He just smiled and told Lois he would help, so she sat back down and went at it again for a few more minutes but the results were the same, she pulled her hair in frustration. "You need to relax, here let rub your shoulders" he told Lois. He started massaging her shoulders very firmly without putting to much pressure, he started rubbing her nerves so well she started moaning "oooh Bruce, that feels… _ugh_ *… so good" she barely moaned out.

Bruce decided it was time to go for the kill he lowered his hands, to her breast and squeezed them, making her yelp in surprise, "what are you…doing?" she moaned out as he continued to play with her breast. Lois knew she and Bruce had, had affairs in the past before she was married to Clark, even after her marriage she still slept with him because he was just too good in bed.

She would have married Bruce if she had the chance but she knew he wasn't the one to be tied down, as a hero he got to be around with many female superheroes, and knowing how good he was in bed there's no doubt in her mind he would not miss an opportunity to fuck one of them. So she settled with having an affair with him instead, he was batman after all so no one would ever find out she was cheating on her husband with another man, he always made sure they was never caught.

Lois began moaning even more as his hand went lower and under her skirt and panties and started fingering her pussy, while he was kissing her neck. Bruce knew Lois lived for these types of moments, she enjoyed the excitement of being caught and doing something like this at her job would no doubt get her turned on to the max. Lois turned her face to look at Bruce and smashed her lips to his in a all out make-out session.

They made out for a couple of seconds and were about to go further when Bruce got a call, he stopped playing with her pussy and answered his phone, it was Alfred telling him that the GCPD needed The Batman for a case. "Sorry Lois, but duty calls" as he was walk away to the door Lois grabbed him turned him around and gave him a farewell kiss, "You better return later, you got me so wet, you better return to finish me up". Bruce just smiled at her "stay after work hours, ill pass through at night" then he was off, leaving a sexually frustrated Lois. She was mad that he left her all worked up but she knew he would repay her with a good fucking; all she had to do now was wait.

 _Metropolis – Daily Planet 1:28 A.M_ _FRIDAY_

The entire work force for the daily planet had gone home already for the weekend having closed at 11:30 P.M, leaving a dark and silent building. It was dark but it was anything but silent, for on the top floors all that was heard was screaming and moaning.

Batman was shoving his 11' inch cock in and out of Lois Lane's pussy, as she screamed in pleasure telling him keep going "YESSS, DON'T STOP BRUCE, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T STOP". He had been fucking Lois for about an hour now, right now he had her in stationary position on some reporter's desk; she had her sexy legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Batman really enjoyed fucking Lois, maybe it was because her pussy was tight or maybe it was because he was fucking Superman's wife, he believed it was because of the latter. Superman and part Justice League had gone on a mission to help out the Green Lantern corps in another part of the galaxy; batman had been 'busy' at the time and stayed behind. While he was on patrol in Gotham he got a call from Lois telling him that she expected him to return to metropolis to finish some 'unfinished business'.

Batman knew that whenever superman was away from earth she would call him so they could rendezvous somewhere and fuck. Lois loved superman or Clark, but he didn't satisfy her in bed, batman had learned one day while he was fucking her in the ass that superman only had a 5' inch dick. "He's a nice guy but his small dick is a joke, I need someone who could pound my pussy till I scream" she had told him that night.

So now whenever superman wasn't around batman would get a call to come and please her, he also went because he loved knowing he was able to fuck the man of steels wife. He loved it more knowing he was actually better than him in bed, 'I guess superpowers don't make you better in everything' he thought to himself while pounding away at Lois pussy. They had been fucking for the past hour that Lois was a complete mess by now "AHHH…ugh… That's the spot! OOHH MY GO-" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she came all over his cock causing her juices to flow down batman balls and splash on the desk.

Batman grunted as his cock was enclosed even tighter by Lois pussy, he had to use all his self control to stop himself from cumming in her right there and then. "Are you satisfied now?" he told her as he pulled himself out from inside of her, her tongue was outside her mouth like a dog panting "Yes I am, now get over here so I can finish you off". Lois knew batman loved to have his cock sucked by her, maybe because he was able to spray his load all over her face, she thought to herself.

Batman stood straight up as Lois kneeled down before him, "I LOVE your COCK, Bruce" she said seductively before taking half of his shaft in her throat. Batman wanted to almost cum right there, watching the Man of Steel's wife bobbing her head up and down his shaft could do that to anyone. She was a pro at this, sucking his cock like a lollipop, making popping sounds as she sucked the big head of his cock.

She continued this for about 5 minutes before she felt batman grab her hair and pull her head down his cock to about 9' inches deep. She was startled at his sudden movement that she started losing air to breathe, but that didn't last long because batman had started cumming as soon as he had pulled down her head.

The pressure in which batman released his load surprised Lois even more as her mouth and throat was suddenly flooded by huge amounts of cum. She pulled her head back from Batman's cock as load after load shot in the air and landed on her face and naked tits, in a matter of seconds Lois upper body from face to tits were covered with cum. She just stayed still, as she still kneeled in front of Batman, she looked up at him and saw him looking down at her, so she opened her mouth to show him that it still contained all his cum and swallowed it right in his face.

Batman just stood their looking at her, "you are a dirty bitch, aren't you Lois? he asked her as he zipped up his armored plated pants, "Only with you baby, Clark is such a boy scout, he wont even consider cumming in my mouth because he thinks it will be 'unlady' like" she said. Batman had finished suiting up when he got a call from Gordon, there was trouble in Gotham. As he was about to leave out the window Lois grabbed his hand and spoke "leaving me again to clean up the mess, huh? "I guess I am just a booty call to you", Batman turned around grabbed her by her naked ass lifted her up to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Remember you're the one that calls me and as for cleaning, I know you like licking it off" he said smiling just before he jumped out of the building and grappled hooked to his Bat-Plane. As Lois watched him fly away, "I guess I do like licking it off" she said to herself before proceeding to kneel down and started licking off batman's cum from the floor and desk, erasing any evidence that they had just fucked on Clarks desk.

 **Mostly all the one-shots will explain how Batman ends up banging these girls. So yeah, remember I don't care much about reviews/feedback especially bad feedback/reviews, I just write because I like to. First fanfic, so yeah I know theirs mistakes ill try to get better as life and I go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

HAWKGIRL

 _Watchtower – Hawkgirl's Room_

Hawkgirl A.K.A Shayera Hol could not believe what was happening right now she was being fucked from behind in doggy style position by none other than the Dark Knight himself, Batman. He was making her feel pleasure she had never felt before either with GL or Hawkman. She didn't know how it came to this; one minute batman and she were sparring in the training room and the next they were making-out on the floor. She believed she was the cause of this though, she had been filling sexually frustrated since her break up with Green Lantern. She tried to remember exactly how it came to this but it was hard with Batman pounding her pussy like crazy.

 _Earlier that Night_

Since batman and she were the only two aboard the watchtower for midnight monitor duty, she wanted to release some 'energy' so she told the bat if he would spar with her. Batman had agreed and had told her to go ahead, that he would catch up in a bit, so she went and set everything up, clearing a space in the middle for both of them to fight. She waited 10 minutes before he showed, "What took you so long" she said "I had to do something first, are you ready" he said gruffly while taking out his cape, gauntlets and body armor.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she was confused at what he was doing, "wouldn't be fair if I fought in armor and you don't" he replied while taking out his black muscle shirt that he wore under his armor, exposing a broad muscular chest and abdomen. Hawkgirls eyes grew wide with admiration; he had a muscular six-pack with many scars around his body. She shook her head to erase the images she had about the things she would love to do to a body like that, she looked down and saw what he had meant about not being fair, the only clothing she had on was her yellow sweat shirt and sweatpants.

After the little misunderstanding they began a sparring match, first to five takedown wins, hawkgirl knew that in hand-to-hand combat batman was nearly impossible to beat but she didn't care she just wanted to release some 'tension' from her body.

They fought for a good 20 minutes, blocking and delivering blows to one another, the score was, Hawkgirl: One Batman: Four. As they fought both started getting sweaty with Batman not wearing a shirt his pectoral muscles as well as his whole body was glistening with sweat. Hawkgirl was also sweating but what was really making her sweat was Batman's body, it made her hot everywhere just looking at how perfect it looked.

Not even GL who was in the army had a body like that, she thought to herself. As they continued fighting Shayera was beginning to get hot all over and because of her distraction batman was able to take her down and win the match. However, he landed on top of her in a very 'sexual' way that made Shayera completely lose it, as Batman was beginning to get off her she quickly grabbed him by the ears of his mask and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him with so much pent up desire that she didn't notice that batman had started kissing her back and also started fondling her big tits through her sweat shirt, making her nipples hard.

Batman had known that Hawkgirl was sexually frustrated which is why he had agreed to spar with her in the first place, he was hoping to fulfill her needs. It all worked out better for him since Hawkgirl was the one who started kissing him first he could just say later that he couldn't stop himself from making to love an Angel. Batman had always admired Shayera she was a very beautiful woman and an aggressive warrior, but what made her special to him were her wings, her brownish light wings had always caught his attention because they made her look like an angel. The only reason he didn't pursue her was because she had been in a relationship with GL and he was always too busy fucking Diana.

But now he had a golden opportunity to capitalize on his little desire, after their break-up he noticed Hawkgirl had not gone to any dates, which meant she had not been fucking anyone. This caused her to become sexually frustrated, she needed some dick and he was going to give her some.

Batman had started kissing and licking her neck very delicately making her moan with desire. Then he returned to her lips and gave her a very hot kiss, sticking his tongue in her mouth and doing circles around her tongue dominating it. When he pulled back suddenly Hawkgirl moaned in protest, but yelped in surprised when batman aggressively ripped off her yellow shirt making her c-cup tits bounce up and down.

"YEESSSSS! JUST LIKE THAT!" Hawkgirl screamed in ecstasy as batman had started sucking on her nipples as soon as he had ripped out her shirt. He was sucking so hard he was sure he was going to leave a mark. He continued this for about 5 minutes switching between her right and left nipple. "I'm Gun- I'm Gunna Cu- Cu-", Hawkgirl came so hard before she could finish talking she squirted her juices all over her sweatpants leaving a visible wet spot in her crouch, clearly showing she didn't have any panties on.

She was left panting and breathing hard on the floor; batman had stood up and was just awaiting her next move. "Let me suck your dick, It's the least I could do after what you did for me" she said still panting a little "No…" batman replied before walking to her and picking her up bridal style being careful not to hurt her wings. "…tonight, it will just be about you" he said as he carried her out of the training room and walker her to her room.

Once he entered her room he placed her down on her bed, back first so her tits were still visible to him. He grabbed her sweatpants by the waist line and pulled them down, revealing her beautiful bare, shaved pussy to him. "What are you goin- Ahhh" Hawkgirl screamed in pleasure as batman dove forward and started licking her pussy from bottom to top. He would occasionally lick her asshole as he was going down her pussy, which made her get super wet; this was just too kinky and erotic for her.

He continued licking her pussy and asshole for a few more minutes before she grabbed his mask by the ears and shoved his head between her legs and into her pussy as she came for the second time that night. "Oh my… _ugh_ …GOD" she screamed as she kept releasing her juices all over batman's mouth which he slurped up with no problem. When she had cooled down from her high she released his head and allowed him to stand up, once standing batman started removing his pants and all Hawkgirl was able to do was watch with lust filled eyes as he released his huge cock.

She just stared at it with jaw-dropping admiration; it had at least 4 inches on Green Lanterns 7 inch dick, she started salivating just by looking at it. She laid back on the bed spread her legs wide open, bit her lower lip and said "come and get it _big_ boy" she emphasized the _big_ part. Batman had just looked down at her and smiled "with pleasure" he said just before plunging his cock deep inside her making her scream.

 _Present Time_

That's how Hawkgirl remembered it but wasn't to sure if that's how it actually happened. She didn't care though, batman had been fucking her pussy for about an hour now, they had done it in so many different positions that she didn't know she was capable of because of her wings. She had cummed about 5 times by now while batman hadn't even cummed once, talk about endurance she thought. Now that they were almost done, she was being fucked doggy style, while batman held by her hips and would spank her ass now and then.

"Aughh! Oh…ughhh…Oh…GOD!" she was screaming in complete ecstasy as batman kept pounding her from behind. "I'm Going t- to CUM!" he told her as he kept fucking her pussy, her pussy was so tight it rivaled Diana's Amazonians pussy. "YESSS! CUM! CUM INSIDE!" Hawkgirl screamed as she came for the 6th time tonight. Batman felt her pussy tighten even more, if that was even possible, as her cum covered his cock he lost it and rammed his cock all the way inside her pussy. He growled like a wild animal, slapped her ass one more time making her scream "AHHH" and shot his entire load inside her pussy. He had released a very large amount of cum that when he retrieved from her pussy, a river of cum came dripping out her pussy and into the bed sheets below.

They both lay together on the bed, Hawkgirl was snuggling in his chest as he had one arm behind his head and was just looking at the ceiling. Everything was fine before Hawkgirl remembered something "batman what about the security cameras?" she said sitting up in an instance. "Don't worry, _Shay_ , I deactivated them before we even started our sparring match" he said while placing a soft kiss on her lips, that's when she remembered why batman had taken a while to go the training. She smiled sexily at him as she once again lay down on his chest "you do think of everything, don't you?" she said, he just smiled "I'm Batman, its what I do" he said before sneaking his hand under her and grabbing her athletic ass and squeezing it, "ready for round 2?" she looked up at him and smiled "thought you'll never ask".

 **I'm going to be writing more chapters so just hang in their friends. I'm working on another story right now so be patient. Until next time. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_HARLEY QUINN_

 _GOTHAM – ABANDONED BUILDING - 2:17 A.M_

Harley was a slut and she knew it, she loved dick, especially big dicks she couldn't get enough of them, she loved getting fucked by anyone who had one and it didn't matter who it was, which is why she felt no remorse being fucked in the ass by Batman. Batman had helped Harley evade the police again about an hour ago and had taken her to their secret rendezvous base, where he was currently fucking her tight little asshole. Batman was shoving the entire length of his dick into her little hole making her scream and beg for more, "FUCK YESSS!" "THAT'S THE SPOT B-man, GO FASTER!" she truly was a slut. Batman was grabbing Harley by the hips as he was fucking her in doggy style position, he was using all his will power so that he wouldn't cum yet but her ass was so tight it was very difficult keeping it together.

Batman would never admit it but he liked fucking Harley, he loved how she looked wearing her black and red jester outfit, it fit her so tight her nipples were imprinted in the front and her ass was small and round but very tight. He believed he liked doing it with her because she was the jokers girl and he hated the joker or and he liked this answer better, he liked fucking her because she was CRAZY in bed and she would let him do anything he wanted with her. He could tell her to suck his dick and balls and she would be on her knees in a heartbeat, if he told her to drink his cum she would swallow every last drop. Her pussy and asshole were always open for him, he just had to choose one and he could have it, he would almost always do it with her in her asshole because it was super tight an also he was the only allowed tht was able to use her rear. Not even the joker got a piece of her ass. Her pussy was still nice but knowing how many sexual adventures she had with her own henchmen he preferred a much _cleaner_ hole.

He had reached his limit after having been inside her ass for about 15 minutes he couldn't take it anymore, "Get Ready" he told her, she knew that, that was his signal that he was about come. "YAY! FILL MY DIRTY HOLE WITH YOUR BABY MAKING SPUNK!" she screamed as she also felt her orgasm coming. Batman pulled his entire dick out of her butt before driving it all the way back inside her again filling her insides to the brink, his body actually shook as this was one of his best orgasm he ever had. "YES! YESS! FUCK YESSS!" she yelled as soon as she had felt his cum inside her she started cumming and squirting from her pussy, launching her love juices all over his balls.

"Fuck" batman said as he pulled out his flaccid dick from her ass, he sat down at the corner of the old mattress they had just fucked on. However, he became instantly aroused again when he saw that Harley had spread her ass cheeks apart so that he was able to see her asshole dripping with his cum. She jiggled her ass for him causing more of his cum to escape her hole before turning around and looking at him "is that all you got, B-man?" she asked him teasingly, he leaned towards her and slapped her ass, "you know its not, so why don't you come here and lend me a hand… or your mouth" he told her smirking.

Harley gave him a big goofy smile before crawling all the way in between his legs and taking his dick in her hands and stroking it, "even half erect its bigga than mistah J's" she said surprised before leaning down and putting his dick in her mouth. She began sucking his dick like at true whore, making slurping sounds and having saliva dripping from her chin. Batman would play with her blonde hair as she sucked his dick; then she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and mouth filled with his meat before suddenly deep throating his entire cock. Batman groaned in pleasure "Fuck", she was only one in two people who could take his entire length in their mouth without choking.

Batman lay down on the bed with both hands behind his head as he felt Harley's luscious lips at the base of his dick; he thought about the way this all started and how it had all worked out in the end. He remembered how Harley had proposed him deal after he had caught her that not even he could refuse.

 _6 MONTHS AGO…_

Batman had just stopped one of the joker's evil schemes to have the entire city filled with joker venom. He was able to stop the barrels from exploding but the joker had got away and was probably hiding in his secret base that batman had not uncovered, yet. However, there was hope because even though batman didn't catch the joker, he was able to catch his main girl, Harley Quinn.

Batman had taken Harley to the rooftop of a very tall building so that he could interrogate her for information about the jokers whereabouts. As usual she was in her cheery good mood, cracking jokes about how serious he always was and how he should learn to smile more. Batman used all his different interrogation methods he had perfected over the years like hanging her over the edge of the roof by her leg or threaten her, but they were all futile, she had known batman for years and knew he wasn't capable of dropping her off the building or harming her in any way. He had almost given up and was about to call and just turn her in to the police when she made the _proposition_.

Harley knew that if she didn't give B-man any info on the joker then he would just send her packing to the slammer. So she came up with a plan that she could always benefit from, knowing the bat he would keep his word if he agreed. After batman put her down he started making a call from his cowl, so she got his attention "I'll make you a deal bats", batman stopped what he was doing and said "what type of deal?". She just smiled and walked very seductively towards him, "I'll give you the location of the joker every time you capture me and ill tell you what he is planning next every time if…" she said. Batman was skeptical but decided to hear her out, "If what?" he said, "…if you promise to always help me escape the police so that only the joker gets caught and if you fuck me every time after you helped me escape" she finished as she stood right in front of him smiling with one arm on her waist.

He stood silent for a while deciding what was the best course of action to take, he was thinking for a while until he started checking her out. She had on her classic black and red jester costume with diamonds on it. She had her white make-up on her face and top hat with the two tails with bells at the end on her head. He saw how her tits and nipples stood out from the costume because it was a tight fit; she had a very nice body because she had been a gymnast after all. After 'evaluating' the situation he spoke his answer, "fine we have a deal" as soon as he had answered she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him in the lips, she even lifted one leg up like a teenage girl.

That was the first time batman had fucked Harley and that was the first time he had anal sex with a female villain. Harley had practically begged Batman to fuck her in the ass when she saw how big his dick was for the first time; her ass was just too good to pass up so he did. That was also the day batman found out that Harley was a nymphomaniac she was never satisfied and always wanted more sex, after their first time was finished she told him that he was the only one capable of keeping up with her for at least an hour. No one, not her henchmen or the joker could even last 20 minutes, they would either come too quickly or their dicks weren't big enough to satisfy her.

This continued for several months, batman would foil joker's evil schemes thanks to Harleys help and send him back to the asylum, as for Harley he would help her escape the police by getting her out of the scene of the crime and then take her somewhere to fuck. It was a win-win situation for both of them, he got the joker behind bars and she would get fucked from behind while maintaining her freedom.

 _PRESENT TIME…_

Batman was ramming his dick all the way inside of Harley's mouth and down her throat like it was a pussy, which it basically was because her mouth was hot and wet. He had been face fucking her for the past 5 minutes and was about to blow inside her mouth so he grabbed both of her blonde ponytails and shoved her down his cock. "Mmmmmmm" Harley moaned as her mouth was filled with his cum, even after he pulled out he still released a small amount on her face. She just eagerly slurped it all up with her tongue like a $2 dollar whore.

"That was yummy and nutritious B-man" she said as she stood up and stretched her body to loosen up her muscles from her legs and knees. They both dressed up and walked outside the abandoned building with Harley in front shaking her butt trying to get him to take her one more time. "C'mon we got time for one more round Mr. Bat's", batman just stood there with his usual demeanor of seriousness. She got the hint and started walking away "fine whatever, see you next time Cock-man" she giggled at her own joke as she disappeared in the distance. Batman just kept looking at her till she was out of sight, "best deal I've ever made" he said to himself before calling the bat mobile to his location.

 **This will be the last chapter for this week, next week ill probably upload 2-3 more chapters. Just in case some are confused none of the chapters are linked to each other, they're all different. They're one-shots after all. Till next time. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPERGIRL** (Imagine she looks like the one from the Apocalypse Movie)

 _FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE_

Batman knew that what he was doing would cause major consequences for him even death if _he_ found out what was happening right now, but batman didn't care he would face the consequences head on like he always did, if it came to that. Batman was licking Supergirls or Kara's Zor-el pussy at the moment; he was going deep inside her with his tongue practically kissing her pussy lips. She was still wearing her uniform which consisted of a small blue shirt with the S on it and her blue little skirt that barely covered her thighs and had worn no panties. What made it so much more thrilling for him is that Kara was using her powers float up in the air till her pussy was leveled with his head, which meant he was able to grab and squeeze her ass as he ate her out. Batman had just started sucking on her clit when she wrapped her legs around his head and tighten her grip as much as she could.

"UUUGHHH! AHHH! MY GOD! THAT FEELS SOO GOOOD BRUCE! Kara screamed out in pleasure as she started cumming and seeing nothing but white. The only reason batman wasn't dead from her squeezing his heads off was because Kara had drank a serum he had created that decreased her powers by 85%, so right now she was only as strong as two average adults, but it only lasted 30 minutes so batman had to hurry. Batman continued to lick her as she was cumming prolonging her orgasm as much as possible he was so skilled that she started having mini orgasm. This caused her to fall to the ground as she couldn't control her powers due to the pleasure she was feeling. Batman just watched in awe as Kara was trembling on the floor squirting her juices all over the ice floor.

When was finally came down from her high she looked up at a smirking batman looking down at her, she looked down at his padded pants and saw what appeared to be a bulge in between his legs so she used her X-ray vision and was not surprised to find his massive cock pressing up against his pants. She smiled at him while floating back up on her feet even though they were still shaking from her orgasm just a few seconds ago. She walked up to him and grabbed his crotch while tipping toeing to give him a kiss. Kara enjoyed the taste she received from batman's mouth, she knew she was practically tasting herself but she didn't care she liked it. She kept kissing him and rubbing his cock through his pants when she was suddenly lifted off her feet, batman had grabbed her ass and picked her up. Now she was making out with him while her legs were wrapped around his waist, he started walking to Superman's bedroom while never letting go of her nice tight ass.

Once batman reached the room he threw Supergirl onto the bed and watched her bounce a few times making her nice B-cup breast jiggle a little, "aren't you bold? Now that more than half my power is gone, you think you could just dominate me?" she asked him. "I would still dominate you whether you have powers or not…and you know why?" as he answered her question he climbed on the bed and slipped his hand in between her legs and into her pussy lips. Batman began fingering her, making her moan in the process, "Because I know you like being dominated…you're just a little dirty slut in the inside, aren't you?" he told her as he began thrusting his middle and index finger in and out of her. "Ohhhhhh! Yeah I am a slut, Im YOUR Slut!" Supergirl screamed in ecstasy as her head went back and she was about to cum again but before she could, batman stopped his fingering and pulled his hand out of her. "NO! Please NO! I was so close, please put your hand back inside I'm begging you", batman just looked at her seriously and growled out "Ill give you that and more but first…strip for me".

Kara wasted no time as soon as he said that she stood up on the bed and started taking off her shirt, she was getting really wet now that her juices were flowing down her leg and into the bed, she had always loved it when batman got serious and used a commanding voice. He was only human but whenever he commanded something every league member including her cousin Clark obeyed without question. She had always found that really attractive, so for him to be using it on her made her really hot. Once her shirt was gone she turned around and began taking off her skirt while bending so her ass would stick out, she wiggled her body as she pulled down her skirt causing her ass to sway left and right. Batman had to admit she had a perfect little butt that fit well for her body, when she was all done she laid back down on the edge of the bed and raised up both of her legs in the air, making her pussy seem tighter than what it was. "Now can you make me cum please?" she said in a little girl voice.

It was Batman who now wasted no time removing his entire suit; he took off everything, even his cowl so that they could both look at each other as they fucked. Lastly, he removed his pants which caused his cock to spring out in full attention; he noticed how Kara gasped as she saw it. He smiled inwardly as he knew that her boyfriend Jimmy Olsen didn't even have half his length, but what made him really smile was that after today he would make sure she forgot all about Olsen.

Kara was completely amazed at how big Bruce really was, he was so huge he made her boyfriends penis look like her ring finger. She knew that after today she would never feel jimmy inside her ever again. Bruce walked to the edge of the bed and grabbed her legs and put them on his chest in the butterfly position, he tenderly kissed both her calves before he grabbed his cock and position it right at her entrance. "Hard and Fast or Soft and Slow", was all Bruce said as he only entered the head of his cock inside her pussy, "Fast and Hard, Please HURRY!" she yelled in frustration. Batman grabbed her legs firmly and lunged forward impaling himself inside her, they both groaned as they felt each other from inside. She felt him stretch her insides like no one had before and he felt one of the tightest yet wettest pussy he had ever fucked.

Bruce started pounding Kara's pussy at full force giving her long and deep thrusts that he was hitting her cervix, because she still had a little of her powers left it didn't hurt her at all, it just felt strange to her. Kara turned out to be a screamer as she was yelling at the top of her lungs "YESSS! FASTER! HARDER!" any normal human would have cummed right there, Bruce was human but he was a superior human capable of withstanding 'tight' spots. After a few more strokes Bruce felt that Supergirl was about to cum so he did something he only did with really special women he cared about or were important to him. He took one more hard stroke inside her pussy making her scream in pleasure before he pulled himself completely out of her making her cry in dismay, "NO! I was so clo-" he didn't let her finish her statement as he started licking her pussy once again. While she began talking Bruce had kneeled down and started eating out her pussy wrapping his arms around her legs as he licked her with so much vigor.

Kara was completely overwhelm her senses were going haywire from so much pleasure her body was receiving, first she was almost fucked to an orgasm and now she was getting her pussy licked by one of the if not the best lovers in the world. AHHH! FUUUUUCKKK! Kara screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came and released her juices all over Bruce's face which he slurped up with pleasure. Bruce was so hard his cock was bouncing around like crazy as he drank her juices; he kept licking her so her orgasm would last longer. However, after a while he couldn't take it anymore he stood up quickly and started jerking off his cock, "Ka-Kara im cum-cumming" he said.

Kara immediately sat up and took his cock in her hands, "cum in my mouth" she said before she deep throated him. Bruce was caught off guard at her sudden move but quickly recovered and started face fucking her, his balls were slapping against her chin as he went in and out of her mouth. Her mouth felt so good and her throat was so tight, he didn't last long, 20 seconds after having started fucking her mouth Bruce came hard releasing huge amounts of cum in her mouth. Load after load of cum was released into Kara's mouth as Bruce held her head down on his cock. Once he finished, he was going to pull out but Kara started sucking his cock much harder making him throw his head back and groan as his legs started shaking. She sucked out every last drop of cum before releasing his cock; her mouth was so full with his seed that as soon as she opened her mouth it started dripping of her lips and onto her chin and dripping onto the bed.

She swallowed everything that she could; she actually loved cum even from her boyfriend that was the only thing good that came _out_ of him. After she had finished Bruce laid on the bed breathing hard this encounter had left him exhausted, Supergirl lay on his chest sighing in relief, "you know I cant go back to jimmy, right? After this I wont even feel him at all" she told him, "I know, but you have to stay with him, we cant let him or your cousin find out about us, you're cousin would probably kill me" he replied. "No he wont I won't let him, besides I'm stronger than him remember, I could kick his ass" batman smiled at her response it was true Supergirl could beat Superman if she really, really wanted too.

Batman looked at his watch and realized that 30 minutes had passed, meaning the serum had worn off by now, so now he could just relax, if superman were to come to his fortress and discover him with his cousin, he could just rely on Kara to take care of him. Kara had fallen asleep on top of his chest, so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him before kissing her forehead and also succumbing to sleep.

 **School started so I will only be able to post 2 chapters** **a week** , **I will try to post more if I have time but for right now only 2 is probable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know much about Vixen besides from seeing her in the JL cartoon, so I just created a situation in which Batman and she could hook up. Little plot in the beginning, Lemon is after.**

 **VIXEN**

 _GORILLA CITY_

Vixen was on a mission in gorilla city, she was part of a three person team that included Flash, Batman and herself, they had been called for help by Solovar when Gorilla Grodd started attacking the city trying to take it over. The trio was currently on the outskirts of the city by some hills over looking the battle taking place, Grodd had been able to mind control some of the gorillas making them fight each other. Batman was crouched at the edge of the hill thinking of a plan to stop Grodd, Solovar had told them that grodd was planning to steal a powerful laser weapon that could destroy cities. Vixen and flash were just watching waiting for batman's instruction knowing he was a master strategist, flash was fidgeting in place at super sonic speed making him look like a blur and vixen was standing in place staying focus waiting for batman's plan. After a few minutes batman stood up and detailed his plan to his two fellow partners.

 _5 Minutes Later…_

Vixen was fighting two big gorillas in the streets of gorilla city, right now she had the strength of a grizzly bear; thanks to her powers she was able to copy any animal's abilities making her job of dealing with two gorillas much simpler. She jumped around and dodged their attacks, while delivering her own blows hitting them in their stomach and chest knocking them out. After finishing off her opponents she changed her abilities to a cheetah and began running to the armory building where the laser weapon Grodd was after was located, as she was running she was helping out the friendly gorillas fight by distracting their opponents leaving them open to open attacks. Vixen was barely able to see the Flash, as he was running around and beating up any bad gorillas, he looked like a red blur as he ran at lightning speed.

Batman had taken a more subtle approach and was sneaking his way to the building using the shadows as cover. He had only dealt with two foes so far and was able to take them out using sleeping gas and his electric batarangs to neutralize them. Batman had noticed that Grodd was nowhere in sight during the battle outside, which meant he was most likely in the building already. Once batman reached the armory building he grappled hooked to the top floor which was the fifth floor, he went inside through the window and looked around, the room was clear. He went from room to room checking for any signs of Grodd but couldn't find him, just as he was about to go downstairs the building started shaking every 3-4 seconds. As he went downstairs he saw why the building was shaking, Vixen and Gorilla Grodd were going at it, sending each other flying to the wall causing the building to shake.

However he saw that Vixen was losing the battle her orange suit had many ripped spots around her stomach and arms, the only reason she was losing was because Grodd had body armor all around his body. Even though vixen was an experienced fighter not even her animal mimicking abilities could help her penetrate his armor. Batman quickly analyzed the situation and then started looking at his surroundings; he came up with a quick plan and threw an explosive batarang at a large pipe at the ceiling before jumping down to help vixen.

 _With Vixen…_

Vixen had reached the armory building and had replaced her cheetah ability to that of spider letting her crawl up the wall and allowing her to get to the top faster, when she reached the 4th floor she had bumped into Grodd and immediately started battling with him. She knew she was at a disadvantage because even after obtaining the strength of a rhino she couldn't do much damage to his armor; she started getting tired and slower making it easy for Grodd to attack her. Vixen had just been punched to the wall and had landed on her knees when she heard Grodd approaching her, he stood right in front of her before raising both his fist up, " Now you die Hero" he said before dropping his fist at her. She waited for the impact but it never came because just as he was about to slam her Batman had kicked him hard in the ribs causing him to back off her in surprise.

"You ever try to hurt her again and you will regret it" Batman growled out at Grodd, he turned his head slightly, "Are you ok?" he asked Vixen. Vixen was surprised at how much venom batman had used to threaten her assailant and to be honest it kinda turned her on, but she shook her head to erase those thoughts, "Yes am fine, thank you". Batman didn't reply he simply nodded his head before throwing a smoke bomb at Grodd to cover his moves; he ran straight towards him and threw an uppercut that caught him right in his jaw making him stumble back. Vixen was about to help him when he stopped her, "No you're hurt, stay back it will be over soon", she didn't know how he could possibly win since Grodd was still armored and at semi-full strength. But she didn't interfere, knowing batman would never say anything he wasn't sure of and if he said he had it under control then he had it under control.

She was grabbing her left arm as it started hurting from the impact she had taken when Grodd had punched her to the wall, she quickly forgot about the pain when she saw batman execute a plan that ended in Grodds defeat.

 _With Batman…_

Batman had been dodging every attack Grodd had been throwing at him for the past 3 minutes but now he was ready to finish this. Batman lured Grodd right in the middle of the floor, he stood his ground there as Grodd continued to pound his heavy fist at him. When Grodd reached the middle, batman pushed a button in his gauntlet and jumped out the way as a large explosion took place. The batarang that batman had planted on the large pipe exploded causing it to fall and land right on top of Grodd knocking him out. Once he made sure he was knocked out batman placed ultra titanium handcuffs on him so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Then he walked over to the injured vixen, who was looking at him with awe filled eyes, "can you walk back to the javelin?" he asked her, "maybe but I may need some help" she replied. Batman walked over to her and easily picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to the elevator, before he had picked her up, he had noticed how beautiful Vixen really was. She had a really nice athletic body with what looked like a big pair of double-D tits, her ass was big but what really made her look beautiful was her dark skinned complexion it really suited her well.

 _With Vixen…_

As she was being carried Vixen was turned on to the max, she couldn't stop thinking about how batman saved her from Grodd or how he threaten him for trying to harm her, but what made her get turned on the most was how easily batman was able to take down grodd without any superpowers. She wanted to thank him even if it was quick 'thank you', she freed herself from batman's grip and landed on her feet, "I wan to thank you for saving me" she said nervously. Before he could reply vixen threw herself at him and gave him a big wet kiss, batman was taken by surprise and just stood there immobilized by her action. She stopped kissing him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her big ass, "I want you to enjoy this too, ok?" after she said that batman took the initiative and began kissing her back while grabbing her butt.

They made out for a few minutes before batman realized they didn't have much time before the flash would find them, so he picked up vixen from her ass and carried to the nearest wall before he set her down while he ripped her costume. He ripped a hole in the middle of her pants so that her pussy would be exposed, she wasn't wearing any panties so batman was able to see how wet she really was. He had also ripped off her orange shirt off so that her double-D tits were exposed to him. Batman just admired her for a couple of seconds, she was beautiful every thing about her was perfect her body, her short hair did wonders to her face and her _assets_ were simply wonderful. "You're very beautiful, you know that?" he told her, making her blush like a school girl.

Before she could say anything batman on her again kissing her lips with so much passion she couldn't keep up with him. He grabbed her ass again and lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and then he surprised her by dropping her on his cock. Vixen was shocked; she never saw when batman had taken off his pants unleashing his cock, 'he's so _big, FUCK'_ she thought. Batman started fucking her standing up with her back against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, this position made it feel even better for both of them. She was able to feel him very deep inside her hitting all the right spots getting her to tighten her pussy around his dick.

Batman knew that in this position he wouldn't last very long so he needed to speed things up, as he was fucking her he started sucking on her big tits causing her to moan out loudly, "Ahh Shit that's gooood" she moaned out as batman kept pounding her. Vixen couldn't take much more, she was so turned on knowing she was getting fucked by one of the founders of the League, she started scratching his armored back with her nails leaving claw marks on it. Batman squeezed her ass really hard as he started cumming inside of her, as soon as she felt him releasing inside of her she lost it and also started cumming, "Oh My Goddd" she screamed out as she came. They both stayed still for a while letting their bodies cool down before separating from each other, batman quickly took off his cape and wrapped it around vixen covering her body with it.

At that very moment the flash came in through the door, he saw Grodd knocked out and handcuffed, then he saw batman covering what seemed to be an injured vixen, before he even started walking to them batman spoke, "Go get the javelin Barry, Vixen is injured". Barry knew never to question batman's orders so he simply did as he was told "You got it bats" he said before he vanished from sight in a red blur. "So getting your costume ripped and getting fucked hard means am injured now?" Vixen asked batman smiling. Batman just looked at her and smirked "Getting fucked by me it does" he replied before they started walking to the door, not realizing they were leaving a trail of white cum behind them that was dripping from Vixens pussy.

 **Ok, like I said school just started** **so I will only be posting 2 chapters a week, if I can ill do more, so yeah. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TALIA Al GHUL**

 _League of Shadows: Dungeon_

Batman had just woken up and was already looking for a way to escape; his arms and legs were chained to the wall behind him limiting his mobility but he wasn't worried, if he was able to dodge Darksied omega beams surely he could get out of a bunch of chains. He started looking around his surroundings and he noticed he was in some type of old underground cell, and then he noticed two assassins from the league of shadows were guarding him.

"I wonder what Ra's is up to now?" batman asked himself, batman had been checking up on a lead in Gotham about a suppose human trafficking spot by the docks, so he went to check them out. When he got there he saw many suspicious looking people going into a particular ship hanger, so he went stealth mode and went inside, he knew it had been a trap as soon as he went in because the hanger was pitch black. Also everyone that had gone in a few seconds earlier were no longer there. Batman still looked around for a bit by activating his night vision; he was walking around when suddenly the lights in the hanger turned on blinding him for a few seconds. Soon after batman heard many footsteps running towards him, when he finally able to see he found himself surrounded by maybe 20 or 30 assassins from the league of shadows.

They wasted no time in attacking him, batman was able to fight off three at time and was able to defeat about 25 of them but then more kept coming, they never gave him a chance to rest, alas it was too much for the dark knight as he was overwhelmed and knocked out. That's how he ended up here, being chained to the wall and having his utility belt removed preventing him from a quick escape. Batman was testing out the durability of his chains when he heard a feminine voice call to him "those chains are titanium made and not even you can break free from them…my beloved". Batman would recognize that voice anywhere, "Talia" he growled out.

Talia appeared and stood on the other side of the cell bars; she was wearing what appeared to be a black leather jumpsuit on that did nothing to hide her huge bust. She opened the cell and walked in, the guards tried to stop her but she shut them down quickly, "Don't forget that my father is the Demon's head and if I were to ask him, he would have you killed, not leave me and my beloved alone". After that the assassins backed off and fled in fear of having their lives cut short for not obeying orders. Talia walked up to batman and traced his jaw with her index finger, she had always liked how strong and well formed batman jaw line was it was very attractive to her. Batman kept turning his head trying to make her stop with what she was doing, "what do you want now Talia?" he asked

She kept looking at him with a loving expression plastered on her face, "what do you think beloved, am here to try and convince you once again to join my father and I in our mission to rid the world of evil" she said. Batman exhaled like he was tired, which he was tired, he was tired of telling Talia and Ra's that he would never join them, "I already made it clear to your father that I will never join you, what you're planning on doing his mass genocide". Talia walked up to him and plated a kiss on his lips, which he didn't end right way because at that moment he came up with a plan, he hoped Talia would play into his trap. She started trying to slip her tongue into his mouth, when he still didn't protest she started rubbing his crotch with her hands, she felt _it_ coming to life and smiled to herself. She pulled back and looked at batman right at his eyes, "we could be together forever beloved, please reconsider", ' _perfect_ ' batman thought she had fallen into his trap, "fine, ill join you but first let me out of these chains I want to make love to you…beloved"

As soon as he said that Talia grew so happy she didn't even think that batman could be lying to her, she quickly unlocked his chains and removed them from him. Batman knew he had to sell it if he wanted to escape without a problem, so as soon as he was freed he grabbed Talia by the waist and pulled her to him and gave her a hard kiss. She started moaning as he started grabbing and squeezing her tits through her jumpsuit, she couldn't take it anymore she was getting to worked up, she dropped to her knees pulled down his pants and was surprised when his cock slapped her in the face. She recovered quickly and started sucking his cock, batman was overwhelmed by her ability to suck dick she was so good at it.

However, batman knew that he didn't have much time, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes before Ra's would decide to show up so he had to speed this up. "Ugh…Talia th-that's good b-but I want you NOW" he growled in pleasure, Talia was so turned on that she stood up fast and started removing her black jumpsuit when she took it off she was left completely naked showing him her wet pussy as it dripped with her juices with anticipation. Batman stepped out of his pants that had pooled at his feet and walked towards her; he grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up and quickly dropped her on his cock. "Oh YESSS that's GOOD BELOVED" she screamed as he penetrated her.

Batman gritted his teeth to prevent himself from moaning she was tight, it appeared that she truly didn't want anyone but him, from how tight she was it seemed she hadn't had any type of relation with anyone. "Your tight" he told her as he fucked her standing up, he gave her deep and fast strokes making sure he was hitting all her spots, which he guessed he was because she couldn't talk anymore all her words came out in a slur. "yur so feckig goooddd" she shouted, he had to keep her quiet so he kissed her to shut her up and let her moan in his mouth.

He carried her to a mattress that was on the corner of the cell and dropped her on it, "Turn around" he told her quickly, she did as she was told and turned around so her ass was facing him. She yelped in ecstasy when he slapped her ass making it jiggle and then he slipped his cock inside her once again, this time making her scream. He quickly grabbed her head and pushed down on the mattress to muffle her screams as he kept pounding her pussy. 'Fuck she's so hot and wet' he thought to himself, he looked at his gauntlet and saw that nine minutes had passed by 'shit, need to hurry'; he grabbed her hips and started ramming his cock in and out of her. She started shaking right before she lifted her head off the mattress and shouted "I'm CU-" she wasn't able to finish because batman had shoved her face down on the mattress again.

She came so hard her juices overflowed her pussy and started dripping off her leg and onto the bed. Batman was losing it as well he was so close to orgasm, so he let go of her hips and grabbed her tits and played with them, he felt how his cum traveled through his cock and into the head, he released inside her making her cum again. "AHHH oh…oh…my…GOD" she panted, when batman pulled out he left her on her knees with her ass up, pussy over flowing with their love juices and her face still on the bed. Talia had forgotten how good batman was in bed, the last time they had fun was about 8 months ago when she had seduced him into fucking her.

Talia stayed like that for a while before slowly getting up, a clicking sound caught her attention she turned around and saw her beloved was already dressing up. "Beloved, where are you going?" she asked him, batman had just finished putting on his utility belt, which he found on the floor by were they had just fucked, when he heard Talia ask him were he was going. "Sorry Talia, this was the only way you would have left me free without suspecting" he said before he shot a sleep tart at her arm, "Belov-" she said before her eyes rolled back and she knocked out.

Batman dressed her up quickly and laid her down on the mattress, he checked the time 'Ra's should be here any minute, time to go' he thought just as he was about to leave he turned around and looked at Talia "Sorry" was all he said before he left. Batman was able to find his way out; he was not surprised when he found out that he was kept in a man-made cave. He was able to contact his bat plane and send it coordinates of his location; it would take about 5 minutes before it arrived, so he just looked back at the cave entrance he had just come out from and began thinking of Talia.

 _2 weeks later…_

Talia was looking at herself in the mirror humming and smiling at herself, her father had gotten mad at her when he found out that the detective had tricked her into letting him escape. She was mad at herself for a week for allowing her beloved to use her for his escape, but now she didn't care because something wonderful had happen, something that would ensure her beloved would be with her forever. She kept looking at herself in the mirror while touching her stomach, "soon my beloved, we will be bonded forever" she said smiling.

 **This chapter was shorter than the rest but next one will be longer. Next chapter will be Batgirl and it will be uploaded tomorrow like at around the same time this chapter was uploaded, so yeah… Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got sick and I totally forgot about uploading, because I was sick I think it messed up my writing, if that's the case then maybe in the near future I will fix and re-upload this chapter.**

 **BATGIRL**

 _Barbara's and Dick's Apartment 10:40 A.M_

Barbara was trying so very hard not to scream, but that was easier said than done especially when the world's best cunnilingus was stimulating her pussy. She was laying down in the corner of the bed with her legs resting on her lovers shoulders, her eyes were beginning to roll to the back of her head due to the pleasure she was receiving. She was biting her lips trying to muffle her moans but it was no use her moaning was very loud, she was lucky that she lived in the top apartment so no one could complain about the noise. She was very turned on right now and it wasn't because she was getting her pussy eaten out, it wasn't even because she was being unfaithful to her boyfriend who was knocked out sleeping on the couch down stairs, the reason she was so hot and turned on was because she was cheating on her boyfriend with his own foster dad, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce and she had been secretly fucking behind Dick's back for some time now and the only reason they weren't caught was because she was fucking the Batman, a man who thrives in secrecy. She had felt bad in the beginning about cheating on Dick, but every time Barbara and Bruce or Batman and Batgirl fucked he reminded her why she still did it. He was just too fucking good, he was a sex god in her eyes he did everything better. She had always thought that the student was supposed to surpass his/her mentor but in Dick's case he didn't even come close to touching Bruce. Dick was a good person, kind and funny and his superhero alter ego Nightwing was a master fighter, but what he had as a person and hero he lacked sufficiently in the bedroom. Where Nightwing's stamina in bed was horrible, his predecessor Batman was an animal who could go many rounds, what made it worse was Nightwing was barely average length, while his foster father was so long and thick she couldn't even circle her hand around his dick.

As Bruce kept licking her pussy, Barbara started remembering how all this had begun, she started smiling because it had began just as exciting as it was right now.

 _BATCAVE – 2 years ago_

Batgirl and Batman were having a sparring match in the training grounds of the bat cave; however, they were both fighting rather sloppy, instead of fighting with calculated attacks and finesse they were fighting with emotion and pent up aggression. The reason for this was the same for both of them yet different at the same time. Batgirl was mad and bothered because her boyfriend, Dick, couldn't keep up with her in bed which left her sexually unsatisfied, Batman was out of rhythm because he hadn't had sex in a while, and all the women he usually slept with were busy for the past month leaving him without out any _action._ So as a result both heroes were not performing at their peak level, but then it all changed.

Batman and Batgirl had been trying to knock each other to the ground for the past 10 minutes but none of them were getting anywhere, so when batman saw batgirl come up at him with an uppercut he grabbed her hand and used her momentum against her by flipping her over him and dropping her on the floor. However, due to how fast she was coming at him, he also ended up in the floor on top of her. They were both breathing heavily as they just looked at each other, they felt each others breath on their skin and their bodies began to react due to their close contact, but instead of backing away they both leaned closer and began kissing each other.

The kiss was rough and filled with a lot of lust from both of them; their tongues began battling in each others mouth drawing circles around each others tongue. As the kiss heated up batman began exploring batgirl's body, he began from her legs and went up her thighs, sliding his hands all the way past her flat stomach till he reached her c-cup tits were he began squeezing them through her costume. "Hmmmmmfp" she began moaning into his mouth as he kept rubbing her tits, after a minute or two they separated with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Once they stood up batman asked her the _question_ "do you want to continue?" her answer came with her jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him, "Of course I do, no one is crazy enough to turn down the bat" she said before she started another make out session with him. Batman carried her to the bat mobile where he dropped her on her ass on top of the hood, "take off your pants and turn around" he growled with authority and lust in his voice, this got batgirl to wet her panties even more. She quickly took off her pants revealing that she had a pair of black panties with a yellow bat symbol in the middle, "I wear these every night on patrol" she told him smiling when she noticed him staring.

He just looked at her as she took them off also and threw them inside the car, "Keep them if you want", batman was so turned on from her acting so sexy that he wasted no time in taking off his pants. In one quick motion they were pooled at his feet and standing before her was his dick that was twitching with anticipation on what was to come. Batgirl looked at his dick with pure amazement, "No way it's twice as big as Dick's…and thicker too" she said as she grabbed it which made it look even bigger with her small hands holding it. "Turn around" batman said again, she did as she was told as she leaned down putting her hands on the hood with her ass facing him, the next thing she knew she was getting her world rocked.

Batman wasted no time and as soon as she turned around he guided his dick into her pussy and started pumping away. She never saw him coming; she started screaming in pleasure, "AHHHH! That's so goooood! GO! Faster! Deeper!. Batman was in heaven her pussy was so tight yet so wet, it was just totally indescribable what he was feeling. He started slowing down after a couple of minutes because he was already feeling the urge to come, this made Barbara get worried thinking that he was regretting on what they were doing. "Why are you stopping? Don't stop please!" she whined, "I'm not stopping, you're just so tight" he replied before he started hammering into her again with vigor. She started moaning all over again screaming about how much better he was than Dick and how Dick could only last about five minutes before he would come.

He only lasted a few more seconds before he started cumming inside her which made her also cum, "Fuck I'm CUMMINGGGG" she screamed as she released her juices all over his dick. They stayed connected for a while letting their high cool down before he separated himself from her causing their combined juices to fall out of her pussy and onto the floor. Batman just stood up barely on his shaking legs, while Barbara just stayed on the car she couldn't move yet she was still feeling dizzy from her high.

After a short while she finally stood up and looked at batman, "That was amazing, can we do it again?", he was surprised at her question, he thought she would regret what they did he didn't expect this. "if you want too, I wouldn't mind" he answered "why would I mind you just fucked me like Dick could only wish he could, I cant go back to him, you know that right?". Batman smiled at her response "yes I thought as much, however Dick can never find out, it would break him" she just walked up to him and gave him a hug "he wont, besides I have you as a 'fuck buddy' now so I don't think he will ever figure it out". He smiled at her before picking her up from her ass, "Fair enough" he said before they started making out again.

 _PRESENT… 11:15_ _A.M_

Barbara had just finished cumming for the second time this morning as Bruce had just finished nutting inside her ass. Bruce was the only one she allowed to take her in the ass because he was the only one that could pound it and last in their at least 15 minutes unlike someone she knew. Barbara had learned from their secret 'sessions' that Bruce was someone who enjoyed sleeping with other men's girlfriends or wives because he liked cuckolding them, and he didn't care who that person was because as she was experiencing right now, Bruce had no problem fucking his adopted son's girlfriend. Deep down she also found the idea of cheating on her boyfriend with someone that he knew to be exciting and thrilling, the excitement got her wet and the thrill of getting caught was overpowering to her.

"Your ass is amazing Barbara, it's so tight" Bruce said as he pulled out letting his cum ooze out of her ass onto the bed sheets below, "yeah, well your dick is fucking great, no one compares to you" she panted out.

They got dressed up again and walked downstairs to find, Dick barely waking up, "wh-what happened" he said groggily "you fell asleep dumbass go shower to wake yourself up" Barbara told Dick which he obeyed, "fine i-im going" he said as he walked slowly upstairs to the bathroom.

When he was out of sight Barbara walked Bruce to the door, making sure no one was looking they kissed in the doorway quickly, "see you tonight in patrol?" he asked her, "of course, I'm going to tell your _Little_ son that I have a _Big_ task to take care of" she said smiling.

 **So I got my first school essay due next week so I wont be uploading for a few days maybe in a week…so yeah P.S Next chapter will be Black Canary. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BLACK CANARY**

 _Gotham – Building Rooftop 12:28 A.M_

Dinah Lance A.K.A Black Canary was in complete heaven as she was receiving nothing but pleasure as she rode Batman's dick in the famous reverse-cowgirl position. She was riding him so hard and fast she was experiencing things she had never felt before, not even her recently turned boyfriend, Oliver Queen could make her feel what she was feeling now. Batman was literally hitting her sweet spots with every thrust he gave her. Dinah knew what she was doing was wrong and she sometimes wasn't sure if she should continue cheating on Ollie. The one thing she was certain about was that batman was _bigger,_ way bigger than Oliver; not only that but he was better in bed too. This was the fifth time she and batman had rendezvous somewhere and simply had sex, hot orgasmic mind-blowing sex. As she was riding him she was biting her lips trying not to scream which was very difficult due to the current situation. She also started remembering how this all began, and as things usually start in Gotham it started at night with a bank robbery…

 _3 Months Ago…_

Dinah had decided to travel to Gotham on her motorcycle to see her good old friend, Barbara, but also she was hoping she got lucky in seeing her crush: the Batman. She had been crushing on him for sometime now, ever since he had recruited her to join the League, but she really fell for him when they started sparring against one another in the watchtower. Batman was way more skilled than her in hand to hand combat so he would beat her fairly easily the first couple of times, so instead of sparring he started training her, teaching her a few moves as well as a few new tricks. She got so much better that when they did spar again she was able to last much longer than before, she still couldn't beat him but she was able to get a few good hits in him, she was happy with just being able to keep up with him.

Her thought about her crush were suddenly interrupted when she was passing by Gotham Bank, the alarms had suddenly gone off and were blaring super loudly all around the block. As Dinah looked more closely she saw that the entrance to the bank had been crashed open with a car, "bank robbery, really?" she thought to herself, her guess was confirmed when she saw a masked man with a gun covering the entrance. She revved up her motorcycle and drove to a nearby alley, "Well then, time to kick some ass!"

She started undressing in the alley from her 'civilian' clothing which consisted of a grey sweatshirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She was already wearing her black corset under her sweatshirt and when she pulled down her jeans she already had on her black stockings as well. Then she took out a small plastic bag that was tied to the back of her motorcycle and opened it revealing her black leather jacket and boots. Once she was all suited up she started walking to her motorcycle and climbed on it.

She started revving up her bike and when she was ready she released the brakes and sped as quickly as she could to the bank. As she was getting closer she leaned back and successfully executed a wheelie, when the back tire hit the sidewalk she caught air and went flying to the front entrance of the bank. In mid-air Dinah jumped off the bike and let it fly into the masked robber who was guarding the entrance, knocking him out instantly. Dinah rolled into the center of the bank and was quickly surrounded by about six robbers armed with guns, "You're dead bitch!" one of them yelled out. She quickly looked around and saw five more goons going inside the bank vault; she guessed they were the ones who were in charge of getting the money and putting it back in the cars.

"Aww, you wont even let me play with you first?" she replied seductively while putting her hands behind her head making herself look even sexier than she already was. Her tactic seemed to work since most of the thugs lowered their weapons and started checking her out instead. "Ok, you want to play we'll play babe" they said before they started approaching her, she smiled as she let them get a little closer _'suckers'_ she thought. When they were about 4 feet away from her she opened her mouth and let out her canary cry, she only used about 30% of her power which only caused an eerie scream that hurt their ears causing them to drop their weapons.

That was all she needed, as soon as they were unharmed she rushed them and started punching them in the face and kicking them in the guts literally sending them flying everywhere. She had just finished knocking out one of the bigger thugs and was about to go after the ones in charge of getting the money, when she was suddenly grazed in the arm by a bullet. Dinah screamed in pain, she turned around and saw one of the thugs she had beaten up earlier with a pistol in his hand; she started dodging the bullets when he began shooting again. She was able to find cover behind a large desk as she looked over her wounded arm, the bullet had barely cut the surface of her skin, she would live but if she didn't stop the bleeding her arm would get infected.

She started hearing many footsteps around her and when she peeked she saw the remaining thugs had also began searching for her, two of them were closing in on her position. She was about to jump out and blast them away with her sonic cry, when all of a sudden she was shocked when two batarangs flew out of nowhere and struck both thugs in the head knocking them out. As the remaining thugs saw the two batarangs on the floor they knew they had to get out now or they were toast, as they began running to the van a figure in black broke through the window and landed right in front of them.

"Oh shit! Its batman, we're finished" one of the last three thugs shouted, "Yes, you are finished" batman barked out before he began pummeling them till they were all unconscious. When he was done he tied them up and dragged their bodies to the center of the bank, "you can come out now Canary", Dinah knew she would never be able to hide from batman so she came out of her cover and walked over o him still holding her arm.

"Batman always a pleasure" she said smiling, he ignored her sarcasm and quickly noticed her arm, "you're hurt, we should fix that up" he told her before he walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. "You do know my legs are fine right? Its my arm that hurts" batman just smirked "I know" he carried her outside after calling in the police to pick up the mess, to the back of the bank in the alley where he grappled hooked them to the top of the nearby building. Once at the top batman took out a small aid kit from his utility belt and patched her arm up, stopping the bleeding and placing a bandage on the small cut.

"Thank you very much, now how about a reward?" batman was about to answer when she surprised him by rushing forward and giving him a heated kiss wrapping her arms around his head in the process. Batman pulled away while still being hugged by her, he stared at her through his cowl until she got tired of waiting, "what?" she asked him, "I thought you were seeing someone?" he replied. "We've been out twice we're not together…yet, so I'm not cheating if that's what you mean" Dinah explained to him before she started kissing him again, this time batman didn't hold back and started kissing her back sticking his tongue in her mouth while she did the same. They kissed for a bit longer before they broke for some air that they desperately needed, she started taking off her jacket and was about to take off her boots when batman stopped her "I don't have a lot of time…" he spun her around and ripped her stocking along with the thin piece of clothing covering her nice round ass.

Batman was already hard when he pulled down his pants he grabbed his dick and aligned it to her entrance "…so we have to hurry" he said before thrusting inside her. Ahhhh…Ohh…yeah th-that feels soooo…good" Dinah moaned loudly as batman started pumping in and out of her pussy at a fast pace. Batman was having trouble keeping himself from coming, every thrust he gave her made him grit his teeth, her pussy was really, really tight and not only that it was very wet yet hot as a furnace too. Dinah was having an even harder time trying to keep it together, she wanted to scream and let her moans be heard but she knew if she did that her canary cry would activate accidentally causing every window in a two-block radius to crack and shatter. After a about 10 minutes of fucking standing up, Dinah couldn't take it anymore her legs started trembling and she started moaning loudly, "Ohhh…ahhh…Ohhh…I-I'm going t-to CUM!" she screamed.

Her body started shaking as she about to orgasm, she was about to scream too, not caring about the windows but was momentarily shocked when batman kissed her just as she began screaming. Due to her scream being muffled by his mouth her canary cry was cancelled out and all she felt was complete bliss as she started cumming all over his dick; he also started cumming inside her splashing her insides with his seed. They stayed connected for a few seconds before he removed himself from her causing all their mixed juices to gush out of her pussy and splash on the roof. "That was… fucking incredible, you're so BIG!" she told him while trying to catch her breathe, batman was already zipping up his pants and was getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving already?", "crime never rest and neither do I" he replied back "touché, I was just hoping we could get to know each other a little bit more" she said looking sort of hurt that he would just leave after sex. "We will next time, I promise" batman replied climbed on the edge of the building and was about to jump off when Black Canary asked him "how do you know their will be a next time?" batman just turned his head and smirked at her "with me theirs always a next time" he said before jumping off and gliding away into the night.

 _Present Time…_

That was how Dinah remembered it, and she was mad at her herself because batman had been right that night, there was a next time and another next time after that. Even after she had gotten with Oliver or green arrow, she couldn't and didn't want to stop seeing batman for their _training_ time.

Even now as she was riding Batman's dick she had no regrets about cheating on her boyfriend with someone who was much more equipped and experienced than he was. "I said before…and I…Ohhh…will say it again… Ahhh…you have a _Big_ Dick" she moaned out, "you're as… _fuck_ …tight as ever, so were even" he groaned. They were both about to climax, Dinah was struggling with herself if she should try to hold her scream or just let it out, _'fuck it'_ she thought as she screamed towards the sky releasing her canary cry. Batman was lucky he still had on his cowl or else his ears would have popped just like the windows from the building they were on had.

After they were done they both suited up and began stretching their bodies trying to loosen their bodies from having been fucking on the rooftop floor. "Same place next month?" she asked him "Sure" he answered, before they both went their separate ways just as the residents of the building they had just fucked on started waking up wondering what happened to their windows.

 **I have had so much H.W, so I will be forced to write only 1 chapter per week from now till winter break. Next chapter will be Catwoman. That is all my peeps. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My bad for taking longer but this past week had been hectic; with school work and daily life but whatever I finished this chapter and that's what matters.**

CATWOMAN

 _GOTHAM – 2:24 A.M_

The batmobile was parked under a bridge that was hardly used nowadays; everything seemed normal except for the fact that the batmobile was shaking back and forth every few seconds. Thanks to the cars camouflage exterior technology it made it practically invisible to anyone passing by as it hid in the shadows.

 _Inside the Batmobile_

Batman was seated in the drivers seat as Selina Kyle the infamous villainess Catwoman, was kneeling on top of him riding his cock. Batman was still in his costume except for his pants which had been pulled down and were pooled around his ankles; Selina still had on her latex cat costume but had pulled down the front zipper which went all the way down to her asshole. This allowed batman to fuck her pussy while also allowing him to play with her big C-cup breast, which he was doing. While he was pumping in and out of her pussy he would alternate between her nipples, sucking and flicking his tongue on her left one before moving to her right one. This would cause her to scream very loudly; even if she denied it Selina was a screamer in bed, she was second only to Black Canary when it came to screaming in the bedroom. Thankfully the interior of the batmobile was made from sound proof material preventing her screams from being heard outside, however it did cause her screams to be very loud inside.

"OHHHH YESS! FUCK! THAT'S GOOD BRUCE!" Selina screamed as batman pounded her pussy, hitting her G-spot. She loved it when Bruce sucked on her nipples; it made her go wild with lust, it also helped that he was an expert in oral because he could do many wonderful things with his mouth alone. She started getting into that 'about to cum frenzy' that she reached for his cowl and took it off and planted a heated kiss on him. He responded to her aggressiveness by grabbing and squeezing her ass hard, he also slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tried dominating her mouth but her tongue fought back, dueling with his they both tried to submit the other. After a couple of seconds they separated for some needed air, they just looked at each other with glazed eyes for a few seconds before they both leaned in and began making out again.

Bruce surprised her by grabbing her asscheeks and lifting her up a little before dropping her down on his dick, as she went down he bucked up essentially driving his dick even deeper into her pussy. "Ohhh! Shit! Fuck yeah! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! Selina screamed in pure ecstasy as he also started squeezing and massaging her ass cheeks together, he loved the feeling of her plump ass on his hands. What almost drove her to climax was when he started kissing and sucking her neck, that had always been a weak spot for her.

As he continued to fuck her brains out, Selina smiled to herself because she started realizing that the only reason they were in this situation was because of her.

Three hours ago, she had been trying to rob a new diamond jewel that had just arrived at the richest diamond store in Gotham, she couldn't resist because the new jewel was a golden necklace with a light-blue fang shaped diamond in the middle. Just the name alone had caught her attention, it was called: the Blue Panther, so when she had decided to steal it she knew she would have to be extra careful since she knew batman would be disappointed that she started stealing again after being clean for six months.

She had been able to break into the store without triggering any of the alarms and was able to reach her target with ease; the jewel was inside a glass box so all she had to do was pick it up slowly and grab the necklace in less than 3 seconds before the alarm went off. She had just finished grabbing the necklace and had placed it in-between her breast when she started hearing police sirens coming from outside the store. "What the-" she told herself, she had entered the store without triggering an alarm, so how could the police have known she was here?

"Surprised?" a gruff voice said from above her, Selina immediately knew who it was so she looked up and soon enough saw Batman kneeling on the railing of the second floor, he jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet. Before she could utter a word batman spoke "they added a new security system, it's a motion sensor implanted on the ground, your footsteps were picked up by it and it sent a signal to the GCPD". Selina was sort of shocked that he knew what she was about to ask him but then again he was the batman and he usually knew everything. "Why are you doing this Selina? You had been clean for six months until now" Selina smiled sexily at him as she began walking towards him making sure to put an extra sway in her hips.

"Well what is a lonely and bored woman supposed to do, huh? You don't call, you don't text, you don't even send flowers so what's a woman to do" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to kiss him. He stopped her and reminded her that the police were outside and that they were just about ready to come inside, "aww I haven't seen you in six months and you wont even give me a kiss" she said playfully. Batman grabbed her by the wrist and growled "we're leaving, NOW!" before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder despite her protest to put her down, he walked to the window upstairs.

He opened the window and then tapped a button on his gauntlet before firing his grappling hook at the building next door and swinging Catwoman and himself to the roof of said building. When they landed on the roof batman placed her on her feet, she pushed him back and tried slapping him as she began telling him that he was a jerk for not bothering in trying to visit her at her house. Both Batman and Catwoman knew why she was really mad, they had always had some type of mutual and sexual attraction to each other, so she felt kinda hurt that he didn't even visit her one time while she stayed at her apartment. Batman did feel somewhat guilty but his crusade against justice came first and recently there had been a lot of crime in Gotham keeping him busy from doing anything else.

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you but I've been a little busy lately" he told her after her little rant. She turned around so her back faced him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You owe me" she said. Batman smirked "I promise, ill make it up to you but for now we better go before the police helicopter gets here" her responded as he walked to the edge of the building. "The batmobile is in the alley below, get in ill give you a ride to your apartment" Catwoman simply walked to the edge of the building and jumped off, as she got closer to the ground she unhooked her whip from her waist and slung it at the emergency stair case railing, slowing down her descent. She landed in a crouched position making her look like a cat, she stood up and waved at him, Batman not one to be left behind also jumped off and used his cape to glide down slowly allowing him to land on his feet.

After making sure they weren't seen, batman pressed another button on his gauntlet and from seemingly out of nowhere the batmobile appeared in front of them. "Cool, new invisibility gadget?" catwoman said, batman just ignored her and opened the cockpit and told her to get inside. When they had settled in batman drove the batmobile out of the alley and quickly drove towards downtown Gotham where her apartment was. Catwoman got an idea as she sat in the passengers seat and decided that Bruce owed her so she would pay him back, she placed her hand on his crotch causing him to swerve the car to the left. "What are you doing?" he asked her, "You owe me remember, so just keep driving while I have some fun", she started rubbing up and down and in just a few seconds she felt his dick through his pants.

She used the claws from her glove to cut the middle part of his pants and release his still growing dick, "Hmmm, I'm gunna enjoy this" she said while licking her lips. She leaned in and started sucking the head of his dick with all her force causing him to lose control of the steering wheel for a second. Batman gritted his teeth together as he tried to focus on the road but it was very difficult with Selina literally slurping his dick inside her mouth, it became even harder for him when she started licking and drawing circles around the tip of his dick very slowly. "Fuck" he growled as he shoved her face deeper down his dick till it reached her throat, then he started cumming inside her mouth splashing her taste buds with his cum.

He held her head down on his dick until he finished cumming, when he finally did release his hold on her she raised her head up slowly and sat back on her seat, batman changed course and drove to a nearby bridge before parking under it. Once he parked the car he looked over at Selina who was already looking at him with her mouth wide-open showing him all the cum he had released inside of her, then she swallowed it with a loud _GULP_. Batman became very aroused at the sight of seeing her do that he instantly became hard again; this didn't go unnoticed by catwoman who _meowed_ like a cat after seeing him get hard so fast.

She stood up as much as the cockpit would allow before she started unzipping her latex cat suit, the zipper went all the way down past her stomach, past her pussy and it even went passed her asshole just barely. Then she crawled to batman's side and kneeled on top of him, grabbing his dick and guiding it to her wet pussy, "This pussycat wants YOU to fuck her pussy" she said seductively while biting her lower lip.

That, was how Selina remembered ending up on top of batman riding him like she was a $2 dollar whore. "Fuck I'm a-about to C-CUM" she screamed, batman had been fucking her for the past 10 minutes while also sucking her nipples making her brain go haywire with pleasure. "I'm cumming, lets cum together" Bruce voiced out and Selina agreed by moaning in response and nodding her head. After a few more pumps from Bruce they both started cumming at the same time, "FUCK! YESS! She screamed instinctively wrapping her hands around his head and tightening her grip on him forcing his head into her breast while he hugged her waist tightly. Their juices mixed inside her pussy and the sheer amount they both released caused their cum to escape her pussy lips and drip down Bruce's dick into the seat.

Once their high had calmed down and they had caught their breathe they separated from each other, Selina returned to her seat breathing hard, she looked over at Bruce and saw him already calming down. "Were not…done…you know that…right?" she told him in an exhausted tone, Bruce looked at her and smiled "can you keep up?" she took this as an insult "you are so on, round two, my apartment" she challenged him forgetting her exhaustion. Bruce actually chuckled lightly "Round two it is then" he said before he put the batmobile in full throttle and sped all the way to Catwomans apartment.

 **The next two chapters are going to be connected to each other, so I'm going to need more time before I upload them. I will try not to take too long but fucking school got me too busy. Ok that's it, till next time my peeps. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so this chapter is a little bit longer because like I said, this chapter and the next one will be connected to one another.**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

 _THEMYSCIRA – 5:00P.M_

Batman acted nervous as the Javelin's back door began to open, his girlfriend, Wonder Woman, who was standing right next to him tried to cheer him up, "C'mon Bruce, you can't be that nervous to see my mother again?" she asked him while smiling. Batman just grunted in response, they had come to Paradise Island because Diana had to perform some set of trials as part of her Amazonian heritage and also because she was the princess. She would have to be transported for 3 days to some undisclosed location until she accomplished the task she was given, this meant that he as her boyfriend would have to wait for her on the island until she came back.

"You still haven't told me how you convinced my mother to let me return to Paradise Island, after I had disobeyed Amazonian laws I didn't think mother would ever let me return" Diana asked Bruce. Bruce seemed to stiffen up at the question but quickly relaxed, "It was nothing princess, I just made her see the error of her ways", Diana wanted to press further but the Javelin door was almost opened all the way. Bruce was relieved the door was almost open; he didn't want to tell Diana that the real reason her mother had allowed her back to the island was because he had made a _deal_ with her.

The door finally opened and Bruce and Diana were greeted by 2 rows of armored amazons, four on each side making a total of eight, at the end of the row stood the queen of the Amazons, Queen Hippolyta and by her side was her most trusted and skilled soldier, Artemis. Bruce and Diana walked side by side by side, as they passed the armored Amazons would bow their heads and address Diana as "princess", they walked all the way to where queen Hippolyta was at. The queen had a chariot with two brown horses tied to it waiting for them.

"Greetings, my little sun and stars…, Hippolyta addressed Diana with a warm smile, then she turned to Bruce …Batman" she said in a neutral tone, "Your highness" he replied with the same neutral tone. Diana blushed, "Mother! I'm not a little girl anymore" she whined "To me you will always be my little girl" the queen responded back, "Now let us hurry we have much to discuss before your trial begins tomorrow". She climbed onto the chariot and waved at the couple to follow, which they did.

Batman stayed quiet throughout the whole ride to the palace, he looked through the little window at the exquisite landscape that Themyscira offered. He let Diana and Hippolyta have a little mother and daughter bonding moment, Diana couldn't visit as often as she wanted due to her duties as a Justice League member. After about 10 minutes had passed the chariot came to a halt, as they exited the chariot both and Bruce and Diana marveled at the ancient Greek palace, even though both of them had seen it before it was still a marvelous structure to look at.

Before they went inside Queen Hippolyta told one of her fellow sisters to gather all the amazons and to bring them to the main palace. When they did go inside they went straight to the enormous dining hall where five really long tables greeted them, it was enough to hold all 400 women that inhabited the island. Queen Hippolyta led the two heroes to the end of the middle table; she sat down in her chair and had Diana sit on her right and Bruce sit on her left. After a short while the entire dining hall started getting full with woman of all races, in a few minutes almost all 400 women had entered the hall and had taken a seat.

Hippolyta stood up and cleared her throat before speaking, "I have called you here to celebrate Diana Prince, as tomorrow she will undergo the trials every Amazon must endure every 15 years to prove they are still worthy of being an Amazon warrior…" she turned to Diana and smiled "…so today we feast in honor of her trials tomorrow". As she finished her speech the entire dining hall erupted with cheers, Amazonian chefs started coming out with lots of food and started serving everyone. Batman, Wonder Woman and Hippolyta all ate in silence, every now and then when Diana wasn't looking Batman and Hippolyta would stare at each other like if they were trying to communicate but would quickly avert their gaze from each other when Diana would speak.

The feast lasted till 11 P.M, after that all the Amazons started heading to their homes, Batman and Diana went to Diana's room after getting permission from her mother, since no man was allowed in paradise island it took Diana a while to convince her mother to let batman stay with her for the night. As they both arrived at her room they each took off their costume, Diana went to the restroom to remove her tiara, star spangled shorts and her eagle shaped top, batman stayed in the room and removed his cowl, his armored chest plate and his armored pants leaving him in only his boxers.

Bruce sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Diana to come out, when the door finally opened Bruce's eyes widened, Diana was wearing a white see-through gown, besides that she was completely naked. Bruce stared at her with loved filled eyes, though one might have confused them with lust filled eyes, he stood up and just looked at her beauty "You look so beautiful" he said in a loving tone. Diana blushed at his compliment, "Thank you, Bruce that means the world to me" she replied.

She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a very passionate kiss; the kiss grew more heated as they started sparing with their tongues swapping saliva as they enjoyed each others mouth. Diana, using her strength easily ripped her nightgown off her body leaving her breast exposed to her lover, Bruce pulled down his boxers releasing his 11' cock, they did this while never stopping from kissing each other. After a couple of seconds they both separated for some needed oxygen that their lungs craved, breathing heavily Diana spoke, "Make love to me Bruce, I'm going to be gone for 3 days I'm going to miss you", Bruce looked at her and gave her a warm smile "Anything for you, my Princess" he said before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down gently on her back at the edge of the bed before he walked to the end of the bed and kneeled down, he spread her legs apart and stared at her beautiful bare pussy lips as they glistened with her juices. Diana started blushing as she saw Bruce staring at the most intimate part of her body, "stop looking at it Bruce, you're making me nervous!", Bruce just smiled," its beautiful, just like you" he said. "Seriously Bruce sto- AHHHH, Ohhh Hera" she never got a chance to finish as Bruce blindsided her as he began licking her pussy from top to bottom.

He licked her pussy entrance very slowly trying to intensify her pleasure and it worked, Diana seemed to lose herself in the heat of the moment, "Ohh Hera that… _Ugh_ …feels so goood…more bruce…please more" she moaned. Bruce not one to disappoint started licking her clit with his tongue, he drew slow circles around it and would occasionally flick it with his tongue, this action caused Diana to bite her lips as she tried to stop herself from screaming. Bruce was also pleasuring himself, jerking his cock as he licked her pussy he was already close to cumming, the moaning from his girlfriend; the sweet scent her pussy juices released had him on the edge of climax.

"Ohh! HERA! I'm C-CUMMING!" Diana screamed as she started squirting her cum all over Bruce's mouth, Bruce didn't mind at all and happily slurped it up, this action also caused him to cum, he released all over the stone floor. Bruce prolonged her climax by giving her pussy a few more licks; he gave her a mini-orgasm when he surprised her by giving her asshole a few good licks. After they had cooled down a bit Bruce got on top of the bed with her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Ready for the real thing, princess?" he said as he got on top of her in stationary position with his cock positioned at her pussy entrance.

"We Amazons are always ready for anything, whether it be war or love making, so yes my love I am ready" Diana responded, Bruce smirked "Good to know, because I'm not holding back" he said the last part in a grunt as he thrusted forward and pierced her pussy in one go. He reached the end of her pussy and immediately gritted his teeth "so _tight_ " he growled out, "So _Big_ " she moaned back. Even though Bruce knew that Diana's pussy was one of, if not the best pussy he had ever had, it still made him want to cum as soon he stuck his cock inside, her pussy was just magical, it was so hot yet so wet at the same time it drove him mad. But what really got him going was how tight she was, no matter how many times they fucked her pussy never lost its tightness, in fact every time he had sex with her it seemed to get tighter.

Bruce started moving, first giving Diana a few slow strokes before quickly picking up the pace giving her vigorous and fast strokes. He was going in and out of her pussy so fast their juices would fly out onto the bed whenever he pumped out, Diana the whole time was screaming like a horny teenage girl, "YESSS! Ohhh GOD! MORE BRUCE, GIVE ME MORE! FASTER! HARDER!". Bruce granted her wishes by going harder and faster, piercing her pussy and stretching it so it fit his cock perfectly, he felt her body start shaking after a few more strokes and he knew she was close to cumming.

So, Bruce instinctively grabbed her legs and lifted them up and placed them on his chest as he kept pounding into her, he knew that Diana sometimes forgot about her own strength when they had sex and he didn't want her to wrap her legs around his waist and squeeze, that would just end bad for him. Diana confirmed his fact about her being close when she started screaming "BRUCE! I'm CUMMING! Oh HERA! YESS! she started cumming so hard that Bruce felt it as her cum traveled through her pussy and splashed against his cock. Soon after Bruce also started cumming, the sensation of her pussy tightening around his cock was just so unreal he lost his focus and came inside her, they both moaned as their climax started dying down.

After a few seconds Bruce pulled himself out of her pussy and laid down next to her breathing heavily, she turned to him and began snuggling with him laying her head on his chest. "That was amazing, Bruce" she said while kissing his chest, Bruce looked down at her "your amazing, you made it amazing" he said as he kissed her forehead, "Now get some sleep, you need to get some rest or you'll be tired for your trial tomorrow", Diana nodded before she slid off his chest and moved to her side of the bed.

As they both were getting ready to go to sleep Diana with her back facing him told Bruce one last thing, "try to get along with my mother when I'm gone, knowing her she'll probably keep you busy and try to keep you away from the other Amazons" she said while yawning. Bruce just hummed in agreement, ' _oh she'll keep me busy alright, you have no idea_ ' he thought to himself as he settled in and let himself drift to sleep.

 **I'm pretty sure you guys should have figured out who the next woman will be, if you haven't well then read the next chapter. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Keep in mind the characters are ooc, so they act completely different in these one-shots.**

 **QUEEN HIPPOLYTA** (imagine she looks like the New 52 comics)

 _ABOARD A SHIP – MORNING 9:50A.M: 3 Days Later_

Diana was aboard a ship that was taking her back to Paradise Island; she had completed her trials and was heading back home to prove she was still capable of being an Amazonian warrior. "I miss you Bruce, I can't wait to see you again, I should arrive exactly at noon I wonder what you're doing right now?" she thought.

 _THEMYSCIRA – MORNING 11:00A.M_

"You know for being royalty and queen nonetheless, you are such a slut" Bruce said as he was licking queen Hippolyta's pussy, "Any woman would become a slut if they had a man in their life that was so well endowed, like you" Hippolyta replied before she began deep throating Bruce's cock. It was true, secretly Queen Hippolyta was a slut, she loved having sex, she believed she had become a nymphomaniac because every day she would call one of her sisters to her bedroom chambers and order them to have sex with her. However, woman on woman action only got her so far, after a while she started craving a man's touch, she longed for a man to penetrate her wet pussy with his cock, but she knew that men were not allowed in Themyscira unless they were married or going out with an Amazon. So, when she found out that her daughter, Diana was going out with Batman she knew she had to find a way to have him for herself.

Her moment came eight months ago, when one night batman had appeared in Themyscira asking to speak to her alone without anyone hearing them; she had agreed and had taken him to her bedroom for privacy. Batman had told her that he was there because he wanted to know if there was anything he could do so that Diana's exilement from Themyscira could be removed. She had told him that she could not do that, that had gotten him really mad and they began arguing about Amazonian laws and how they had to be changed. Hippolyta had made tea for them as they discussed this delicate matter, but what batman didn't see was when Hippolyta had mixed something in his tea, Batman never suspecting that his girlfriend's mother would do anything to him, drank the whole tea.

After a few minutes of talking Batman started getting hot, he couldn't concentrate or focus anymore, and for some odd reason he couldn't help but start checking out the Queen of the Amazons. He thought that because his cowl covered his eyes she wouldn't notice how he stared at her toned legs through her, white two-slit Greek dress or how he would look at her impressive cleavage. But she did notice, and that only made her next move that much easier to do. She uncrossed her legs and stood up from her seat, "Well, there is one way I can let Diana return…" as she said this she grabbed the middle part of her dress and pulled it to the side, exposing her pussy to him, "…become my lover and fuck me, if you do, Diana may return, do we have a deal?". She said all that while playing with her pussy, she had stuck two of her fingers inside before taking them out again and putting them in her mouth to lick them clean.

At that point whatever Hippolyta had put in Batman's drink had taken full effect, "Yes, we have a deal" he said in a husky tone, before he started taking off his armor, Hippolyta also began undressing herself and in a matter of seconds they were both naked. When she first saw his cock she had gasped in shock, it was so long for a human but what really surprised her was how thick it was, it was better than what she had imagined. That was the first time they had had sex, they had spent about 20 minutes fucking in doggy style, he would pound into her like some madman. After that they had done it in reverse cowgirl style, as she would bounce up and down on his cock he would slap her ass causing her to moan loudly. That was eight months ago, they had fucked every month at least once since then, that was why they were 69ning each other this morning the day Diana was meant to return.

Hippolyta loved deep throating Bruce's cock because it was so long and thick it reached the back of her throat, while completely stuffing her mouth with its thickness. Bruce loved licking her pussy because she had the tastiest pussy he had ever tasted; only wonder woman's and Hawkgirls came second. They were both on the verge of climaxing; they had been pleasuring each other for the past 10 minutes, and they both knew when the other was close to cumming. She would lick the tip of his cock with her tongue really fast when she was about to cum, and he would start flicking and gently sucking on her clit when he was close to cumming.

"I'M CUMMING!" Hippolyta screamed as she started releasing her juices, "FUCK" Bruce growled as he also started cumming. Bruce happily drank all of her cum that she released into his mouth, while she eagerly sucked on his cock trying to suck up all the cum he was releasing. They remained in the 69 position until their high had cooled down, after that Hippolyta got off him, turned around and laid on top of his him making sure her breast rubbed his chest. After a short break, Hippolyta kneeled down on top of his waist and started humping him, "One more time Bruce, Diana should be arriving soon, and I want your cum dripping from my pussy as I greet her" she said huskily.

Bruce loving the way it felt as she humped him agreed with her, he grabbed her by her hourglass waist and lifted her up before planting her on his already hard cock, "AHHH! FUCK YEAH! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK!" she cried out in pleasure as he started fucking her in cowgirl style. "Fuck, you're so…tight, I think you're tighter than…Diana" Bruce grunted out between each thrust that he gave her. Bruce wanting to hear her lose it, started squeezing her tits roughly before suddenly using his upper body strength he placed himself in a sitting position. Then he began sucking on her nipples as he never once stopped fucking her, "OHHH! GOD! THAT F-FEELS SO FUCKING G-GOOD! DON'T STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know a queen isn't… _*Fuck_ …suppose to say such foul words, its inappropriate" he told her, "Oh who fucking cares, I'm the… _*oh yeah right there_ …queen I can do… _ugh_ …whatever I want" she replied back in a instant. Bruce was really turned on by her reply, she was supposed to be a man hating, high-class mannered queen but in reality she was the opposite, she seemed to like men or at least she liked him and she was anything but high mannered because like she was acting right now, she was a total slut.

He started kissing up her tits leaving a trail of kisses as he went up her chest till he reached her neck, once he was at her neck he started kissing and sucking on it causing her to moan sexily. Bruce sucked just hard enough so he was sure he would leave a mark on it. After a couple of minutes they both felt close to cumming again, Hippolyta wrapped her arms around Bruce's head as he continued kissing her neck and shoulders, he started rubbing her back softly with one hand, while the other one gripped her left ass cheek and squeezed it.

"FUCKK! I'M CUMMING! YESSS!" she screamed in ecstasy as she started cumming again. She squeezed his head into her breast, Bruce just grit his teeth together as he also started cumming inside of her. Bruce kept releasing cum inside her for about 10 seconds before he finally stopped, Hippolyta's body shook with mini-orgasm as she felt him release so much spunk in of her. They stayed connected for a few minutes before they separated, and when they did a large glob of cum fell from her pussy splashing on the bed below, "Oh, that's going to leave a stain, oh well good thing were using Diana's bed" Hippolyta's said smiling, then using two fingers she took out some cum out of her pussy and put it in her mouth before swallowing.

Bruce just stared at her ' _how could someone like her, be a total slut?_ 'he asked himself, he was about to ask her when they both heard a loud horn from the beach outside. "It seems my precious daughter has arrived, shall we meet her? I want to greet her knowing I have her man's cum in my pussy and I want to kiss her with my mouth that had your cum just a few minutes ago" she told him while smiling. Bruce just shook his head "you are such a bitch, you know that?" her smile grew wider "true, but you like it when I'm a bitch". They got dressed and went to the harbor where Diana was expected to land, they didn't wait long before she arrived.

Diana came running up to them when she got off the boat and gave them both big hugs, Hippolyta kissed her in the cheek and congratulated her for passing the trials, after that Diana walked to Bruce and gave him a passionate kiss even sticking her tongue inside his mouth, "Mmmm, your mouth taste delicious, is that a new gum or something?". Bruce stiffen up at her question but quickly relaxed he looked over at Hippolyta and saw her smiling ' _yeah its your moms cum'_ he thought "No its just regular gum" he replied, with that settled the trio began walking to the palace so that they could celebrate Diana passing the trials.

"By the way mother, did you keep Bruce busy like you said you were while I was gone?" Diana asked, Hippolyta just smiled warmly at her "you have no idea sweetie, you have no idea"

 **Ok, so since I finished both chapters, the rest of the chapters will go back to normal like before. Next up is Poison ivy. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I noticed that some of you really liked the BMWW chapter and also the one with Queen Hippolyta, so I have decided to do a bonus chapter to those two chapters but I will probably do it after like 5 more chapters so I will let you know when its coming. I was also asked if I like BMWW, and yea I do I think they go great together, I will probably do a fic for them but I wont start it till thanksgiving break because right now school is getting hectic…so yeah. Alright then, enough intro on with the chapter.**

 **POISON IVY**

 _UNDERGROUND CHAMBER_

Poison Ivy was laying down sideways on a giant leaf twirling her red hair and eating an apple waiting for her prisoner to wake up, her prisoner was none other than the Dark Knight. He was completely immobilized, his arms and legs were wrapped around thick vines, and his body was placed in an X position against the wall. She had been able to capture him when he had been trying to stop her from stealing a rare type of plant from a botany lab, he had come close to apprehending her but one of her plant vines had been able to sneak around him and had hit his head hard knocking him out. As she was leaving she looked back at batman and decided to take him with her, she was planning on using some new spores she had created on him to see if they worked. She took him to her secret base which was located in the sewers of Gotham, her base was a large chamber like room, she had made a bunch of plants and trees grow down there and soon the entire chamber was consumed by her plants. Thanks to her sweet smelling plants and flowers all the sewer smell was eradicated from her chamber, leaving it smelling like a heavenly rose garden.

She was just finishing her apple when she heard batman start groaning as he started awakening from his slumber state, she threw her apple to the ground and sat up as she waited for batman to be completely awake. It took about 5 minutes for batman to come to his senses and when he did the first thing he saw was Poison Ivy sitting down on a giant leaf. As Batman's eyesight cleared he looked at her, he couldn't help but stare at her flawless light green tinted skin, but what got his attention the most was her dressing attire or rather her lack of dressing attire. Ivy was almost completely naked except she had on what appeared to be a thong made of thin green vines and her giant tits were standing up firm with both of her nipples being covered by small leaves. Poison Ivy noticed him staring and decided to tease him; she stood up and did a slow 360° spin stopping when her back and ass were facing him she did a few little jumps which caused her ass cheeks to clap with one another.

She turned around after that and started walking towards him, "I can tell you like what you see" she said as she placed her hand on his chest and started outlining the bat symbol on his chest with her finger. "What are you planning, Ivy?" batman replied with a rough tone, she pouted at his rudeness "Well, you're no fun" she said "Why did you bring me down here?" batman growled. "Wow! What a grouch, but fine ill tell why you're down here" she tiptoed so her lips were leveled to his covered ears, "I'm going to use you as a test subject for my newest spore I created" she said in a low voice. Before batman could say a word she snapped her fingers and a vine with some weird glowing pouch in the tip came from underground and released a glowing pink powder in her open palm. "I call this the, obedient forever mine powder…" batman was about to demand her to explain what that meant but she surprised him by instead blowing the powder in his face causing him to breathe it in, "… whoever breathes this, will become my loyal servant forever…oh and also it gets you horny everyday for at least 3 hours"

Batman couldn't helped but breathe in the strange powder, she had caught him completely off guard he wasn't ready for that surprise move. He coughed for a good minute before he finally calmed down, Poison Ivy walked back and awaited for her spores to take effect, which should have been in a few seconds. Batman started feeling dizzy, his eyesight became distorted and his body began heating up. This lasted for a few minutes before everything became normal again, he looked at Ivy "What did you do?" he asked somewhat confused not knowing why he still felt normal, Ivy just stared at him before replying "Nothing….not yet anyways" she said sexily. Poison Ivy began walking towards him again but this time she added an extra sway to her hips, she knew he was looking because she could hear his breathing start to get heavier. When she reached him this time she grabbed his cowl by the ears and pulled his head down to her awaiting red luscious lips.

She kissed him very roughly, sticking her tongue into his mouth and start playing with his tongue, after a few seconds she felt batman start kissing back and that's when she knew her spores had started working. Batman didn't know why he had started kissing her back, he had tried to pull away but for some reason his body wouldn't listen to him instead it paid attention at how her lips tasted like cinnamon. As he kissed her back his body became really hot and he couldn't help it but get hard, it didn't help with Poison Ivy rubbing her body on his. Ivy was able to tell that batman was having a really hard time keeping it together, so she decided that she needed to go all out if she wanted to close the deal. She reached for his pants and started pulling down his pants, his utility belt had been ripped off a while ago when he had been brought down to her chambers, batman tried to fight her off but the thick vines that were imprisoning him wouldn't budge.

When she finally pulled down his pants she licked her lips at what she saw, "Oh my, now I see why Selina is always trying to get inside your pants, you're certainly _carrying_ a _huge_ payload" she said as she kneeled down and grabbed his hard cock with both hands and started jacking him off slowly. Batman moaned out loud, her hands felt so good for some reason, they were so soft they felt heavenly on his cock. Ivy smiled as she heard batman moan, "You like? The spores I gave you not only get you horny, they also increase your bodies sensitivity, meaning you will feel everything we do 5x a normal person would" she told him in a matter-of-factly tone. Batman was just about to growl out something but he could only release a soft moan as she started jacking him off faster with both hands. Ivy knew that he was getting real close to cumming because she could literally see his balls swell up with cum; she readied herself by opening her mouth and aiming the tip of his cock at it.

At this point Batman was just barely hanging on, he was using all his will power to try and resist her handjob but it was a battle he knew he would lose. Poison Ivy went for the killer blow when she stuck her tongue out and gave the head of his dick a quick lick, that did it, Batman's legs started trembling as he began cumming. As he began cumming Ivy wrapped her lips around the head and sucked out all the cum he was releasing, "Ah, Fuck" batman groaned as he couldn't stop cumming inside her mouth. After a couple of seconds Ivy released his cock and stood up right in front of him, batman had his head down in defeat breathing heavily as he could not believe he had allowed Poison Ivy to violate him so easily. Ivy lifted his head by his chin made sure that he would look at her as she opened her mouth and showed him all the cum he had pumped into her mouth, then she swallowed all of it right in front of him.

"Mmmm, that's actually pretty good" she moaned out, she looked down as she noticed his cock had stood back up in full attention and smiled, "Do you want more?" she said provocatively at him, batman by now was feeling really horny that he couldn't help but agree "yes". "Fine but since you already had your release, you must help me achieve mine" she said as she snapped her fingers and the thick vines trapping batman released him. She turned around and started walking to the giant leaf she had been sitting on earlier "follow me", batman could have used this opportunity to escape but he just couldn't stop himself from looking at her ass as it jiggled with every step she took. So he followed her all the way to the leaf bed, before she got on the bed Ivy reached for her waist and removed her thong. She laid down on her backside and took off the little leaves covering her nipples, then she spread her legs wide open for batman to see her already wet pussy, "Show me what else your mouth is good at, besides kissing" she ordered, batman was already too far gone in his lust that that he practically jumped on her. He kneeled down and began eating out her pussy; he licked and kissed her pussy from bottom to top, sometimes even sucking on her pussy lips which made her scream.

"Ahh! Yea right there! That's the spot" batman hearing her scream only made him lick her pussy more vigorously; her pussy juices tasted like sweet nectar which made batman want to lick her pussy even more. Poison Ivy wrapped her legs around his head as she felt her climax rapidly approaching, "Ohh Yeah Baby! Get ready I'm cumming!" she moaned as she climaxed. She released her juices all over batman's face and mouth, which he happily slurped up immediately; when he was done he stood up and waited for her to calm down. When she did calm down she turned around and layed down on her stomach making it look like she was sunbathing, then she turned her head causing some of her red hair to cover one of her eyes and looked at him "Now, make me scream with pleasure" she said seductively.

Batman immediately jumped on the bed and got on top of her he guided his cock to her entrance, on the way to her pussy he softly pressed his cock to her asshole causing her to tense up a little "Uh-uh, not there you're to big, maybe another time" she said as she grabbed his cock and placed it at her pussy entrance. Without warning batman thrusted forward with all his strength and penetrated her pussy causing Ivy to scream in pain and pleasure, "AHHH! FUCK! That's what I call BIG!", batman didn't even pay attention and just continued pumping in and out of her. Batman was in heaven, Ivy's insides felt magnificent, her walls enclosed his cock perfectly increasing the pleasure he was receiving. What made it worse or better for him was that Ivy's spores made his entire body extremely sensitive, this made his cock really hypersensitive and it made him want to cum already.

Ivy was also in verge of cumming, she had never had a cock so big inside of her before it really felt good _"Can't wait till I tell Harley, she's gunna be so jealous"_ Ivy thought to herself as she kept moaning as batman kept pumping in and out of her. She lost it when batman started kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck; it felt so good she started cumming, "Ohhhh! Yeah! Right there" she moaned out as she came. After feeling her walls tighten around his cock as she came, batman also started cumming, "Shit! I'm cumming!" releasing a large spurts inside her and then a second one as he pulled out and shot it on her back. Batman got off her and laid next to her on the giant leaf he was breathing heavily, Ivy rolled on top of him and laid on his chest "Don't think its over yet, were just beginning" she said huskily, as batman's eyes started glowing green indicating he was now under her full control.

 _AFTERMATH…_

After that day, Poison Ivy used Batman to do all her evil plans, she used him to steal rare plants for her from all across the world, she would send him to sabotage industrial companies that wanted to destroy plant life and of course she used him for her own personal pleasure, having sex at least three times a day. However, she was not totally cruel, and would still allow Batman to go out and fight crime and save people in Gotham because she wasn't totally evil, of course she would always have him come back to her after. Now that she had batman under her control she didn't have to worry about ever getting caught and she lived happily with her new slave.

 **Ok, so next up is Zatanna. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ZATANNA**

 _MAGIC SHOW – 10:25P.M_

"Thank you for attending ladies and gentle, please give a round of applause to the magnificent Zatanna Zatara" the stage announcer announced. All the attendants in the building stood up and began clapping and cheering for Zatanna, who was on stage bowing and blowing kisses to her fans. As Zatanna was blowing a few more kisses she noticed out of the corner of her eye that someone had sneaked backstage, she smiled as she had a good idea who this person was. Zatanna stayed out on stage until almost all of the attendants had left, after that she headed to her dressing room to change and meet her guest.

She opened her dressing room door and was greeted than by none other than her long life friend and boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. He was seated with his legs crossed and was wearing an expensive suit, he was toying with and looking at one of Zatanna's many wands. Zatanna walked in and took of her top hat "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked Bruce as she stretched out her body. "Of course, but not as much as I enjoyed the _view_ " Bruce responded as he stood up and walked to her, Zatanna blushed because she knew what he had meant by, he enjoyed the view. When Bruce reached her he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, then he lowered his head and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. When they separated Zatanna moaned and pouted in protest, Bruce could only smile as he saw her pout; she looked cute when she pouted. Zatanna embarrassed by her action turned around, Bruce wanting her to feel better asked her if she wanted to go out for a drink or something, "I'm pretty tired, how about a coffee at my place?" she answered trying to find an alternative solution.

"Zee, you do know what happens whenever we go to your apartment right?" Bruce asked her, she turned around and looked at him "Duh, that's why I asked, so is that a yes?" she said while smirking and putting on her top hat once more. Bruce smiled back "of course, shall we" he said as he opened the door for her.

 _ZATANNA'S APARTMENT – 11:05P.M_

Even after a year of being together Zatanna was still amazed at how good Bruce was at always making everything feel so good, especially when it came to kissing and having sex. They had just entered her apartment and closed the door when Bruce had grabbed her by her ass, picked her up and placed her against the door. Before she could even say anything he kissed her with so much pent up desire that she melted into the kiss and instantly started kissing him back. They stayed kissing in that position for a good while that Zatanna had to wrap her legs around his waist because she was getting tired of her legs hanging and needed to hang on. Bruce started kissing down her face starting from her cheek and making his way down to her neck, when he got to her neck he started nibbling and kissing it very gently, making her moan wildly in the process, after a few more seconds of kissing it Bruce finally stopped.

"I can't take it anymore Zee, I need you now!" Bruce growled out huskily as he rested his head on her forehead, Zatanna gave him a quick kiss on the lips "go to my room" she whispered. "Too far" he said before he carried her to the living room couch and throwing her on it, her top hat flew off as she landed on her stomach, right after she felt Bruce grip her stockings where it covered her ass and rip them in half. "No panties? You naughty girl" he said teasingly as he slapped her beautifully heart shaped ass, this turned on Zatanna on to the max, she loved it when Bruce became dominant. "Yes I'm a naughty girl, _os esaelp kcuf em ydaerla"_ (so please fuck me already)she moaned, Bruce without waiting any longer quickly took off his suit and removed his boxers releasing his cock from its confinement "No need to use any magic spells, I'm all ready for you" he said before shoving his cock inside her pussy. They both groaned from the penetration, she moaned because he was so big and thick she felt him rubbing against her pussy walls and he moaned because her pussy was hot like a furnace and it was simply _magical._

He was fucking her doggy style, holding her hips as he gave her hard and long strokes, he would sometimes make sure that whenever he was going out he would pull his entire dick out of her, only leaving the tip in before he would thrust back in. She would scream every time he did that, "AHHH! Bruce that f-feels Sooo…Gooood! Keep doing that!" hearing her screams only motivated Bruce to go faster. He kept fucking her for a good while keeping a nice tempo, going slow for a few seconds making her moan and then suddenly giving it his all, pounding into her and making her scream in pleasure. He leaned down and began kissing her back, giving her sweet little kisses making her moan with gratitude at his actions. But after a while Bruce wanted to see her face as they fucked, so he pulled out completely causing Zatanna to protest "No! I was so close why'd you s- Whoaa" she couldn't even finish talking because Bruce had wrapped his arms around her thighs and flipped her on her back while she was in mid sentence. And before she could even say anything again Bruce reached out towards her black vest and forced it open, causing the buttons to fly all around the room never to be found again, he had forced it open just enough so her ripped vest was on either side of her exposed breast.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to see your face as we fucked" Bruce said before he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, "it's fine, just warn me next time, now can you please continue I cant take it anymore" she said huskily after their kiss. Without warning Bruce thrusted inside of her while also leaning his head forward towards her chest so that he could suck on her left nipple. Zee wasn't expecting that and moaned out loud "Oh MY GOD! Bruce Don't STOP!" Bruce happily complied with her wish and pumped into her harder while also sucking and biting her soft pink nipple. Bruce loved it when Zee started losing herself to the pleasure because whenever she did her tongue would stick out of her mouth making her look so hot. Zatanna was experiencing so much pleasure she actually started zoning out in pure ecstasy, her vision would get blurry and she would start seeing nothing but white. However, it seemed Bruce knew this was happening to her so he would bring her back to consciousness by biting her nipple just enough to cause pain and awake her mind but also just enough so it was sweet pain. It seemed to work because Zatanna wrapped her arms around Bruce's head to keep him from removing his head from her tit.

Bruce had no problem with her holding his head; in fact he used this to his advantage as he alternated from her left nipple to her right one causing her to lose it "Ohhh! GOD BRUCE I-I'M CUMMMING" she screamed as she started releasing all over Bruce's dick. Feeling his girlfriend's juices splash against his cock was such a strange yet fantastic feeling, but feeling her pussy walls tighten around his cock was just so surreal that he started cumming as well. "I'm cumming too" he said through gritted teeth, "Do it inside, cum inside me Bruce" she told him frantically as she released her hold on his head and squeezed her own tits. Bruce didn't need to be told twice; he pulled out his dick about halfway out of her pussy before shoving it back in with all his force, as soon as he entered her he came, releasing spurt after spurt of cum inside her. Zatanna started shaking so much from the pleasure she was receiving that Bruce had to hold onto her waist to prevent her from falling head first onto the couch. He stayed inside her for a while making sure that he released everything he had into her, when he was spent he pulled out and sat down next to her while breathing heavily.

Zatanna stayed laying down on the couch, she still felt dizzy even after he had pulled out and sat down next to her, she still felt like she was floating on a cloud her body just felt so relaxed at the moment. After a few minutes she sat up on the couch and laid her head on Bruce's shoulder "That…was amazing" she said taking deep breaths, "It was more than that, it was _magical_ " he said smiling. She removed her head from his shoulder and punched his arm "Ha-Ha very funny" she said sarcastically before she stood up and looked at the mess they made, her top hat had knocked off her lamp and was now on the floor, and then there was the couch that was now covered in their fluids. She told Bruce to stand up, and then she snapped her fingers and a wand appeared in a puff of pink smoke _"gnihtyreve naelcnu eb enog"_ (everything unclean be gone) she said, soon after the lamp was puffed to its correct spot and the couch was cleaned up from any fluids.

She turned to Bruce and smiled "ok all cleaned up, now do you want coffee? And only coffee" she asked him teasingly as she started walking towards the kitchen, she was almost there when Bruce slapped her naked ass "If you don't put any clothes on, coffee won't be the only thing I'm going to want" he said with a husky voice. She turned around and smiled sexily at him "Oh believe me I know" she said as she walked to the kitchen making sure she shaked her ass for him.

 **Alright there is Zatanna, hope you guys like it. Up next is Powergirl** **. Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this chapter has a really super quick scene with a previous women (It's short), but it's only so this chapter could flow smoothly. So yea….**

 **POWERGIRL (Karen Starr)**

 _Bruce's Private Jet en Route to Metropolis – 3:30 P.M_

"AHHH! Yesss! Now…do me here Bruce" Karen screamed as she spread her ass cheeks to reveal her nice puckered asshole to him "shove your dick up my ass", Bruce did as she told him and entered her asshole much to her pleasure. Bruce gritted his teeth together as he entered her, he had thought that her pussy had been really tight, but her asshole was just on another level, it was so exquisitely tight. Bruce started going in and out of her in a slow pace as he got used to her tightness, meanwhile Karen started moaning and yelling to the high heavens shouting how she loved having her ass fucked. Bruce was just relieved that his private jet had auto-pilot, that way no one would be able to hear what they were doing in the back.

He had been fucking Powergirl for about 25 minutes; he had already made her cum twice while he had only cum inside her pussy once, but she still wanted more and had demanded that he fuck her through the ass. Bruce knew he was going to be tired when he met up with Lois later, he had agreed to meet with her in metropolis so they could _hang_ out, but he knew Lois would understand.

As Bruce continued fucking her through the ass he still could not believe that, Powergirl or Karen Starr, had gone so far as to fly up to his jet as it flew towards Metropolis, open the entrance door in mid-flight, fly in and politely ask Bruce for a quickie. Bruce had no choice but to do it, Powergirl had been blackmailing him for the last few months for sex after she had caught him doing something very wrong and immoral. He didn't mind that much at first because Karen was actually a good lay, but then she started getting addicted to his cock and was constantly showing up everywhere he went to ask him to fuck her. Just like how she had done now.

As Bruce fucked her he started remembering the day that Karen had caught him…

 _Few Months Ago…_

Bruce had gone to Metropolis because Lois had called saying she was feeling rather lonely, Superman had gone to Warworld to try and stop Mongul after he started using the planet for his tournaments again, Bruce not having anything to do at the time said he would visit her. So he had gone to metropolis and went straight to her apartment knowing that she would be there waiting for him, which she was. As soon as Bruce had entered he was greeted by a completely naked Lois who jumped into his arm and gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back and carried her all the way to her and Clark's bed where he spent the next few hours fucking Lois brains out and making her forgot why she was lonely in the first place.

They were almost done, Bruce had Lois in doggy style position, when they had heard a "gasp" by the window next to her bed where they were, both Bruce and Lois stopped and looked at the window where they saw Powergirl floating outside. When Powergirl noticed that they were looking at her she had flown away at supersonic speed, Bruce just shrugged it off and began fucking Lois again. Lois didn't worry about it either because she knew if Bruce was calm about this then that meant he had a plan to fix this, "So how you… _*oh yeah right there baby…_ gunna fix this" Lois moaned out. "I'm going to seduce her, she has a crush on me and Batman" Bruce had simply stated.

He had told Lois that, Powergirl much like her alternate self, Supergirl, had a really big crush on Batman and Bruce Wayne, so Bruce was certain he could make an _agreement_ with her so she would remain quiet.

After that night, Bruce waited a few days before he went to visit Karen at her apartment to pretend to convince her to not tell Superman about what she saw. Karen acted mad telling Bruce that she was going to tell Superman and that there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. "If you don't tell him, I will be your lover for a week" Bruce had said out of nowhere, Karen seemed to perk up at this and quickly answered "Ok". Bruce was kinda surprised that she agreed so quickly without putting up a fight, he guessed that she must really like him, knowing he had won he walked up to her grabbed her by the ass, picked her up and he kissed her hard.

They made out for a bit as they took off each others clothe, after that they fucked for the first time, they had sex in so many different positions that day, they did it in stationary position, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, face-off position, doggy style and many more. That was how Bruce had prevented Karen from talking. However, after that day Karen played it smart and began black mailing Bruce, telling him that he had to fuck her whenever she wanted or she would speak, with his hands tied he agreed.

 _Present…_

That was how Bruce ended up where he was right now, fucking Karen's alter ego Powergirl up the ass. He had been fucking Powergirl for a few minutes now when he started feeling his balls start to churn as he felt that he was close to cumming. As he started pounding into her ass faster his balls would slap her pussy causing Powergirl to moan "Ohhh Bruce I-I'm CUMMING!" she screamed as she squirted all over his balls. Bruce was so close he just needed about one more stroke and he would cum, but Powergirl had a better idea after she recovered quickly from her orgasm, she pushed him off her ass turned around, dropped to her knees, ripped her white suit open exposing her massive tits, and placed his dick right in between them.

She didn't do anything at first, so Bruce started humping her tits trying to achieve his climax but Powergirl using her super strength grabbed his waist and stopped him from humping. "So Bruce, who has better and bigger tits, me or Diana?" she said as she looked up at him, she knew that Bruce had many relationships with the women around the league and that Wonder Woman was one of them. Bruce was just too far gone into his own lust "Yours… _Fuck_ …yours are better, there bigger and softer than hers" growled out he wasn't lying either, as much as he liked and enjoyed Diana's breast Powergirl clearly outmatched her. Powergirl smiled happily at his answer before wrapping her huge tits around his cock and start giving him a _super_ boob-job.

Powergirl knowing that Bruce was close to cumming started going up and down on his cock at a super high speed trying to create as much friction and pleasure for her lover. It seemed to have worked because Bruce began humping her tits with as much force as he could muster as he started cumming. "Fuck I'm cumming" he shouted as he shot load after load of cum onto Powergirls face, covering her face completely white with his spunk, his final spurt came out weakly and landed on her tits. He backed away from her with shaking legs and just watched in amazement as she began gathering all his cum from her face with her hands and then licking it off. She swallowed every last drop that had been on he face before moving to the cum that was on her tits, she grabbed both of her huge melons lifted them towards her face, and began sucking off all the cum. Bruce was getting turned on again seeing her drink his cum like that but using all his will power he prevented himself from getting hard.

Instead he got dressed as Powergirl finished up, "Mmmm, your cum is the most delicious that I have ever tasted" she said as she swallowed the last drop of cum, Bruce looked at the time and saw that he would be landing in about 5 minutes he was about to tell Powergirl this but she beat him to it. "I know I know, I got to leave before we land so we won't be seen together" she said as she stood up and looked at her torn white suit "just great oh well I'll just fly super fast so no one will see me". She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the handle, Bruce readied himself for the wind suction he would feel "See you in 2 days Bruce…" she said sexily as she opened the door "…Oh and tell Lois I said hi" she shouted as she jumped off, closed the door and flew away.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

"Did she really fly up to your jet just so you could fuck her?" Lois asked as she drank the coffee in front of her, "Yes she did, she's becoming a sex addict" Bruce replied as he also drank a cup of coffee. Lois and Bruce were seated all the way in the back of a popular coffee shop in Metropolis, they had been discussing about how Powergirl had been taking advantage of the situation and had gotten to have sex with Bruce whenever she wanted. Lois wasn't too bothered by it, "As long as you're able to fuck me, she can have you whenever she wants" she said smiling at Bruce, Bruce only huffed in response, causing Lois to remove one of her heeled shoes and place her foot in between his legs.

She rubbed in between his pants until she felt him get hard "Let's go back to my apartment and I promise to make you _feel_ better" she said seductively, Bruce knew he couldn't resist, he may have been Batman, one of the greatest heroes of all time, but he was still a sucker for a hot woman. "Let's go" he said.

 **And that's Powergirl folks; next up is Cheetah. Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I guess some people skipped a chapter because they keep asking where the WW/Diana chapter is even though I already did it (Chapter 10). So just wanted to clarify real quick. Anyways the scenario for this chapter is based from the JL episode: Injustice for all, so yea. Ok now onto the chapter.**

 _CHEETAH_

 _Gotham Skies_

As Batman was flying his Bat-plane over the Gotham Bridge he turned his head towards his guest "enjoying the view, my little pussycat?" he asked while smirking, Cheetah looked away from the window and purred at her lover "oh yes its quite lovely" she said while licking her lips. She leaned towards him and started licking his exposed jaw "You know? I think I might be going into heat" she said while placing her clawed-hand on his crotch causing him to jump a little in surprise. He quickly recovered and took off her hand from his crotch "Then we better make a quick stop somewhere before I drop you off at your home" he told her, she smiled causing her white fangs to be seen "Yes, that sounds like a good idea" she replied. So Batman stepped on it and flew towards the tall buildings of Gotham.

Batman and Cheetah had been having a secret relationship ever since that time Batman had been captured by Lex Luther's evil injustice gang, which had consisted of Copperhead, the joker, Grundy, Humanite, Cheetah, star sapphire and the shade. He had been able to seduce Cheetah into helping him escape, and in the process he had made her a double agent, she would pretend to work for the villains while giving Batman all the info he would need to stop them, but it came at a small price, he had to please her whenever she went in heat or simply whenever she was in the mood. It was a small price to pay for the greater good he had thought.

So as Batman flew towards a building he quickly began remembering how exactly he had brought Cheetah to his side…

 _1 ½ Years Ago - Lex Luther's Hideout_

"Try me" Batman said in a low voice, Cheetah smirked at him while moving her tail from side to side, and then she wrapped one of her arms around his head before leaning in to kiss him.

Batman had been captured by Lex's injustice gang after he had put a tracking device on him, but when Batman had come to investigate he had been knocked out by the joker. They had tied him up in titanium chains and had placed him in a stasis field so he couldn't contact the Martian (Manhunter) telepathically. Luther had left Humanite and Grundy to look out after him while he went off to try and hack into Batman's utility belt to get the watchtower key. Batman being Batman was able to manipulate Grundy into fighting Humanite by making him believe that Humanite was getting much more money from Lex than him. So Luther kicked them out and ended up telling Cheetah to replace them and to stay and keep watch over Batman, while he continued to try and hack into Batman's belt.

After some talking, Batman was able to convince Cheetah into talking about her freak accident that had made her what she was now, so she told him how she had made a big breakthrough in her field of work but had no funds for test subjects, so she had to use herself. Cheetah had told him that she was a freak because of it, but Batman seeing that he could use this to his advantage, told her that he didn't saw her as a freak but as someone who would do anything for a cause that she believed in. Cheetah had been surprised that Batman would say something so sweet to her, after that they began flirting, and that's how Batman had ended up being kissed by Cheetah.

"Mmmm" Cheetah moaned as Batman started kissing her back, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and started sparring with her longer and thicker feline tongue, it was a very weird experience for him but it wasn't unpleasant at all; in fact it was a turn on for him. As he kept kissing her Batman started getting really hard, and as Cheetah started exploring his body with her other hand she reached down to his crotch and felt his hardness through his pants. She pulled back from the kiss and licked her lips as she looked down at the massive tent that had formed in his pants, so she kneeled down and unzipped his pants releasing his rock hard cock.

"Oh this has to be the biggest _weapon_ I have ever seen" she purred as she looked at his cock with a mesmerized face. Batman wanting to see if he could make her obey him told her "suck it" with a strong commanding tone, it seemed to work because Cheetah quickly opened her mouth and wrapped it around his cock. She was really careful not to use her sharpen fangs and teeth; she gave him a slow intense blowjob that drove Batman crazy with lust. Being careful with her teeth Cheetah started bobbing her head up and down slowly on his cock while also dragging her thick feline tongue through the bottom of it making Batman moan with satisfaction.

"Arghh Fuck! Right there" Batman growled out at her as she started jacking him off while using her tongue on the tip of his cock licking it very slowly. Even though batman couldn't move because of the chains entrapping, he began thrusting his hips forward trying to fuck her mouth even though she had sharp teeth. He was doing this to try and show her that even though she was different now, she was still a desirable woman. It seemed to work because cheetah started getting teary eyes despite the fact that her mouth was being fucked by the dark knight, she was feeling happy that even though she was now a 'freak' she was still desired by a man, and by her enemy none the less.

"Deep-throat me" he growled out to her as he really started thrusting his hips forward trying to go in as deep as possible in her mouth, Cheetah wanting to please him did as he asked and started really going down on his cock. Batman started growling in pleasure as he was hitting the back of her throat; he started hearing Cheetah purr with satisfaction as his balls would hit her chin. After a few more thrust Batman started feeling his ball churn as he felt he was just about ready to release his seed inside her mouth.

"Here it comes get ready" he yelled at Cheetah, "Yes; please give me all your milk" she moaned out in lust, she really wanted to see how his cum tasted like. Batman gave her a one last powerful thrust, which ended with his cock deep inside her throat, before he started cumming right down her throat. Wanting to please him, Cheetah made sure she drank all his cum; using her feline powers she was able to slurp it all up. After a few seconds Batman finally stopped cumming, so he just relaxed as he heard Cheetah finishing up by swallowing his seed.

"Here I'll help you escape" Cheetah said after she was done, she started trying to break the titanium chains; however Batman stopped her "No Don't" he said, which confused her. He told her that he had a plan that was already in progress but that he had to stay 'captured' for it to work. That was also when he started convincing her into joining him, he told her that if she could become a double-agent for him that would be very helpful, and if she did it he would always pardon her from any crime, Cheetah agreed for two reason: first, the deal was just to good to pass up, and second after he had accepted her she started liking him.

After that it wasn't long before the Justice league arrived and took care of everybody in the injustice gang, and when the joker came down to try and kill the batman he never expected that Cheetah would sneak up behind him and knock him out. Batman helped her escape; he told her that he would tell the League about what they had agreed on so to not worry, finally he gave her a bat-phone so she would be able to contact him when the time came.

 _Present_

After arriving at Wayne Tower Batman and Cheetah had gotten off and had begun having one of their sexual sessions on the roof. Batman currently had Cheetah bent down in doggy style position, holding her hips fucking her pussy with tremendous force; ironically even though she was part cat now this was her favorite position. They had already been going at it for about 20 minutes so they were both close to climaxing.

"ohhhh yeah that's it baby right there, I'm so close" Cheetah meowed in heat as she was clawing the roof beneath her leaving long claw marks on it. Batman gritted his teeth as he started pumping into her faster, he wasn't going last long, so he did what Cheetah absolutely loved, he grabbed her tail. "Get ready" he growled at her, "Yes, shoot all your…milk INSIDE OF ME" she screamed as she started feeling her orgasm approaching. Batman gave her one last strong pump making sure his cock was as deep as it could be before he unloaded all his cum inside of her, as he came he also pulled her tail back causing her pleasurable pain. As soon as Cheetah had felt him pull her tail she let out a sexy wild roar into the night sky as the pleasure was just too much for her that she also started cumming.

As they came together, both of them felt how their juices mixed and splashed with each other inside her pussy, that feeling prolonged their high as they stayed connected to each other. After they both calmed down, Batman pulled out of her and watched as their mixed juices slipped out of her pussy and drip into the floor below. After putting his armored pants again Batman noticed that Cheetah hadn't moved from where she had laid down after cumming, so he walked up to her and noticed that she had actually fallen asleep and was snoring lightly.

So while smirking he picked her up, carried her to the bat-plane and sat her down on the passenger side, then he flew her to her home while scratching the top of her head making her purr in her sleep.

 **Alright, so next is Big Barda. Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so FYI this lemon might be a little stronger than the others but I don't think so, its probably not, but just in case well I'm telling you right now. If it's not then just forget I put this msg. So yea… Now onto Big Barda.**

BIG BARDA (Imagine she looks like the one from the Batman/superman apocalypse movie)

 _Big Barda's Home_

"You know for someone who is a new god, I would have never guessed that you would enjoy being dominated" Batman growled as he spanked Big Barda's ass hard causing it to vibrate and jiggle. Barda could only bite her lips and moan as she felt Batman's big hands slap her perfectly toned shaped butt.

Barda knew that Batman was right she did like, or rather loved being dominated when it came to having sex, she loved it when a man took charge. Her husband Scott or Mister Miracle, was just too nice, when she had told him about her fantasies about being taken and dominated, Scott had told her that he couldn't do that to her because he was a gentleman and gentlemen treated women with respect. That probably would have made any woman fall in love with him but to Barda that just meant that he was weak because he couldn't please her like she wanted him to.

So behind her husbands back she started looking for a man that could satisfy her fantasy, but it was futile, most men could either not last with her sex drive, said she was too tall for them or were to afraid to be in that type of relationship with her. She almost gave up hope thinking she would never meet a man that could satisfy her, but then she met Batman and her dream finally came true. She had known about Batman for a while and had only seen him from afar, but that was it. She did however know about his sexual prowess because his reputation among the women of the Justice League was phenomenal, the ones that he had supposedly slept with him talked about how no man came close to surpassing him or how he was able to last so long in bed that it made everything wonderful. Even the famous Wonder Woman, talked about how she still had dreams about the Batman taking her and ravishing her.

Barda was finally able to meet Batman in person when she had stepped out of the shower one day and Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were all standing in her living room waiting for her. They had come to ask her for help about so they could go to Apokolips so they could rescue Superman's cousin, Supergirl, who had been captured by Darkseid. She didn't really pay attention as they spoke, she was just watching batman out of the corner of her eye, realizing that she only had a towel covering her body she decided that she would try and entice Batman's interest. So she walked over to the sofa, sat down and crossed her voluptuous legs, Superman and Wonder Woman didn't see anything off so they just kept talking, Batman however did notice that Barda was acting some what provocative, but didn't say anything.

Anyways, after hearing there story, Barda agreed to help them so she walked to her bedroom and began changing to her superhero costume. After that she showed them her boomtube and they all transported to Apokalips. They split into two teams, Batman and Barda were on one team and Superman and Diana were on the other, Batman and Barda would locate Supergirl while Superman and Diana would find and distract Darkseid. This is where Barda realized that Batman was the perfect man to fulfill her dirty little fantasy. As they were looking for superman's cousin they had to fight many of Darkseids minions, and here is where batman impressed Barda. By showing no fear and using his combat skills batman was able to defeat many of his foes quickly and efficiently, this really let Barda know that Batman was the one she needed to fulfill her dream.

So after saving Superman's cousin and defeating Darkseid everyone transported back to earth and went there separate ways. Well everyone but Batman and Barda, Barda had invited Batman to her house because she wanted to talk to him about something, so they got to her home and Barda with no hesitation told Batman everything, from her fantasy to what she hoped he would do to her. To her surprise Batman had just smiled and told her that he knew something was up with her because she had tried to catch his attention when they were in her house earlier.

"I thought you didn't notice" Barda had told him to which he replied "I did, you just couldn't tell because my cowl prevents anyone from seeing my eyes"

After that Barda had told him if he was willing to be her 'master', Batman had no problem with it, he was kinda into kinky stuff like that too, but he did ask her about her husband. Barda had told him not to worry because he was such a good guy he would never doubt her fidelity. Batman and smiled, walked up to her and forced a kiss on her lips before telling her that he would in fact become her master. Barda was so happy; finally her fantasy would come true.

That was 8 months ago, now they were in Barda's house again having another one of their Master/Slave sessions in her bedroom.

"Get on your knees bitch, and suck my cock" Batman growled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Barda starting getting excited, she just loved it when Batman started treating her like a whore, "Yes Master" she replied submissively. She got on her hands and knees in between his legs and began stroking his huge cock getting him hard before leaning forward and proceeding to suck his cock. Batman grit his teeth, Barda had quickly learned what he liked when it came to sucking his dick and now she knew exactly what to do to get him to cum quickly.

"Fuck…I'm close…keep deep throating my cock" he ordered her while breathing heavily, Barda only hummed in agreement as she kept sucking him off, and after a few seconds she took his entire length until her lips rested at his base. Batman threw his head back in pleasure, her mouth was really hot and her long tongue was just great as it wrapped around his manhood like a snake slithering up a tree. Barda started bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could on his cock wanting to make her master cum, she really did take her submissive role seriously, and so did Batman acting as her master, that's why she liked him.

Her exceptional oral work quickly made batman lose control and made him start cumming inside her mouth giving her a good mouthful for her to swallow, which she did with no problem. After that Batman told her to get up and go to the bed, "Get in position" he told her, Barda stood up and looked down at Batman, even though Batman was pretty tall she was still taller than him but that only made her enjoy this relationship even more, she loved knowing that someone smaller than her was able to take charge and just conquer her. When Barda got on the bed she got in position, which was doggy style, and waited for Batman to start fucking her.

She didn't wait long because Batman got on top of the bed behind her and quickly lined up his cock at her entrance "Get ready, you're in for a surprise today" he growled at her before he pushed forward and pierced her. "AHHHH! Oh FUCK! You're so big!" Barda yelled, even after 8 months of sleeping together it still surprised her how much bigger Batman was compared to her poor of excuse of a husband. Whenever she and Scott had sex now she had to pretend she felt him inside her and moan, but in reality she didn't even feel him anymore and it was all thanks to Batman.

Batman gritted his teeth, he loved fucking Barda because even he had to admit that he loved dominating women, and for he a human to dominate a new god, especially one that was taller than him really turned him on. He was pumping into her pussy at a high rate of speed making sure he went as deep inside of her as he could, he also made sure he would grab one of her ass cheeks and squeeze it hard enough to leave his hand print on it. Of course this only made Barda hornier causing her to begin telling him to do pretty nasty things to her.

"Finger my ass Batman; please I need it in me. Then put your finger in my mouth and let me lick it clean." Barda begged him; Batman was also getting caught up in all this dirty stuff that he did what she asked for. He sneaked his index finger into her asshole and wiggled it around for a bit making Barda cry out with pleasure. After a few seconds Batman pulled it out and as he continued to fuck her brought his finger all the way to her mouth. Barda almost immediately slipped his finger into her mouth and began sucking and tasting her own ass, which it seemed like she enjoyed because she started moaning more and more.

"Oh God! I taste fucking delicious" she proclaimed after she had stopped licking his finger. Batman was about to start thrusting all his max force when he suddenly received an emergency call from his earpiece, it was the joker causing havoc in Gotham again, so knowing he had to hurry he pulled out of Barda's pussy much to her displeasure. "What? Master put it back in please I was close" she begged like a little girl, Batman smirked "I need to leave real soon, so prepare yourself" he told her. "Prepare? Prepare for wh- OHHHH GOD" as she was asking, Batman completely caught her off guard by sticking his entire dick inside her asshole causing her to scream.

Batman started fucking her asshole with all his strength and speed _"FUCK her ass…is so tight"_ he thought to himself as he continued pumping into her. Barda was left spitting out nonsense as her ass was assaulted by her man, she couldn't even think straight as the pleasure she was feeling was just too much for her. After a few minutes Batman felt himself close to releasing so he grabbed her hips and kept her in place as he went in as deep as his cock could go and released everything he had in her.

Barda feeling Batman's cum inside her ass lost it and also started cumming, she squirted all over her matrimonial bed where she and her husband slept, after a while Batman and her literally stopped cumming at the same time, and when they did Batman pulled out of her. He quickly got dressed and was heading to the window when Barda caught his attention.

"Master, what do I do now?" she asked in a dreamy tone.

Batman looked at her and found her still on her knees in doggy style position with his cum coming out of her ass. "Swallow it all, I want every drop of cum I deposited in you to be swallowed. Got it!" he commanded as he jumped out the window and ran to his Batmobile.

"Yes Master, Whatever you say" Barda replied completely unaware that Batman had already left.

 **So Yeah that was Big Barda, kinda different I know but whatever, next up is Batwoman. Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This Batwoman is based of the original origin of Batwoman, which she was supposed to be a love interest for Batman. So yeah….Batman and her are not related, just wanted to clarify. However, in this fic she will be bi instead of just lesbian, because is she was then I wouldn't be able to write this chapter, so yea…**

 **BATWOMAN (Kate Kane)**

For the Women of the Justice League it was no mystery or surprise who they would want to have sex with if they had to choose, the answer would always be the same, The Batman. Batman had become such an extraordinary lover that the women of the Justice League did not believe that they could ever sleep with another man and be completely satisfied. However, there was someone in the League besides Batman who could actually satisfy them whenever they wanted their lust fulfilled. This person wasn't a replacement because no one could replace Batman, but they were a nice little substitute for when Batman wasn't around. This person was actually a lesbian female heroine of theirs named Kate Kane, but they knew her better as Batwoman, they figured if anyone was as good as Batman it had to be another Bat, and they were right.

Kate was lesbian, but lately all the women in the League had been asking for Batman more and more. This got her curious, so after a few days of thinking she decided that she would _experiment_ a little with Batman, so she went to the batcave when she knew he would be there and told him about her little experiment, after a few seconds of heavy thinking Batman agreed.

That's how they ended up in her apartment sweet a week later…

 _Kate's Apartment – 9:50 P.M_

"Are you sure about this?" Batman asked "We don't have to do this."

Batwoman shook her head in a 'no' motion "I want to do this Batman, don't worry", she started taking off her Bat costume until she was only wearing her cowl, red bra and panties. As Batman looked upon her body he couldn't help but admire how good she looked, her light skinned body was kept in exceptional form, her red hair made her look very good. It didn't take him long before he got hard. She motioned him to do the same as her and to also take off his armor, which he did, after taking it all off Batman was left only wearing his cowl as well, even though they knew their real identities Kate found in less weird having sex with their mask still on.

Kate was surprised when she saw Batman's cock sprung freely from his boxers, she had only seen a few when she was a teen but they were nothing compared to what she was seeing right now, Batman's cock was so long and thick she wondered if her small hands could even encircle it. After a few seconds Batman coughed to get her attention, "Ready?" he asked, Kate looked at his cowled face and nodded.

So Batman walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her slim waist and then leaned in to initiate a kiss, Kate leaned in to meet him halfway and when their lips met they started making out. Batman trying to make this first time experience for her pleasant stuck his tongue inside her mouth and started lashing at everything that was in reach, Kate moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

She was actually enjoying kissing Batman and when she felt him lower his hands to her ass she groaned in his mouth when he squeezed her tight butt. This was different for her because she usually initiated everything when she slept with other women but so far it wasn't so bad being with a man. Kate got really excited when after a few minutes of kissing Batman picked her up from her ass and carried her all the way to her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed gently and then told her to lay on her back, she did as he asked "What now?" Kate asked him. Batman smirked "I think you know what comes next".

Kate blushed a little when she felt Batman reach for her panties and start pulling them down her leg. Once he had taken them off he placed them on the carpet and then focused his attention to her pussy which was already leaking with her juices, "You're already wet, did you enjoy kissing?" he asked her. Kate looked away before looking back at him "Yeah I did, you're not a bad kisser. I guess the JL women were right about you." she replied. Batman only nodded before he parted her legs and brought his face closer in between her legs, when he reached her pussy he proceeded to lick it from top to bottom making sure he did slowly. Kate moaned softly, his tongue was a little bigger and rougher than her woman lovers so it felt different in a good way, after a few seconds of him licking her breath caught in her throat when he sucked on her pussy lips.

With his highly skilled oral work Batman was able to make Kate cum in less than five minutes, "Ohhh Batman…I'm C-CUMMING." she yelled as she released in his mouth. Batman prolonged her orgasm by continuing to lick her while at the same time also drinking her cum. This caused her to wrap her slender legs around his head as her body felt hypersensitive from having just cum, Batman licked her for a few seconds more before he stopped and removed her legs from his head. Kate was breathing heavily when she felt Batman get on the bed with her and move on top of her, she looked at his cowled face and was about to say something but forget when he suddenly kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and kissed back with just as much passion, when they parted they were both left breathing heavily.

"Want to rest or do I continue? Batman asked her as he looked down at her, "Can't stop now. If we did I would be forced to take you instead." she told him smiling. Batman smiled back, "Ok here I go" he told her, to which she nodded, so batman grabbed his cock and aligned it to her pussy. He looked at her one last time before he pushed forward and penetrated her, Kate moaned softly and closed her eyes as she felt for the first time a real male cock inside her.

She had only used things such as toys and inanimate objects to please herself and her lovers, but she had never actually felt an actual cock inside her, until now. And if she was honest to herself it didn't feel that bad, it felt weird in a good way because his cock was hot and it throbbed with every heartbeat that passed. And as he kept pumping into her it made her realize that she was enjoying it. Batman gritted his teeth as he felt how tight she was, it wasn't surprising for him though he was the first man to be inside her so of course it would be tight.

After a few slow pumps Batman picked up speed and started pumping into her faster, as he pumped into her he took off her bra, leaned down and started sucking her little pink nipples, and he would occasionally bite them softly earning a small screech from her. _'oh God, no wonder they want to have sex with him, he's so big that he literally fills you up and it…feels so goood'_ Kate though to herself. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept pumping into her; the feeling was so intense she started scratching his bare back without her even realizing it. Batman felt it but it didn't bother him at all he had so many scars in his body that a few scratches was nothing to him.

About 15 minutes had passed since they started having sex Kate started feeling her climax approaching and she started moaning and groaning crazily, "Ohhhh GOD BATMAN I'm CU-…I'm CUMMINGGG." She screamed. Batman was also feeling his climax approaching and when he felt Kate's pussy tighten around his cock he threw his head back in pleasure as he also started cumming. Batman stayed inside her until he unloaded every last drop of his cum he had in her, Kate also kept her legs wrapped around his waist until she finished releasing. After a few seconds Batman realized that he had just cummed inside her without knowing if she was on the pill so he quickly pulled out of.

Kate felt him pull out and looked over at him; he was already staring at her. "Are you-" he started before he was interrupted, "Yeah don't worry I'm on the pill. Is that why you pulled out?" she asked him. Batman nodded "Its just that most of the women I sleep with usually just let me cum inside them but since its your first time I didn't ask" he told her. Kate smiled "Wow, so the great Batman made a mistake, go figure." she told him jokingly, batman just smirked before he got off the bed and started walking to the living room where his costume was.

Kate looked over at the clock and groaned it read: 10:35 P.M, which meant that it was time to start patrolling. She got off the bed and started making her way to the living room. When she got there Batman had already dressed up and was ready to go, he looked over at her "Change, I'll wait for you in the car." he told her as he walked over to the window and grappled hooked to the ground below. Kate changed into her red and black Bat costume, fixed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not a bad experience, but I think I still prefer to ravish a female body, but at least I know who to go to when I feel like not using a toy." She told herself smiling as she ran to the window and jumped out, she used her cape to glide down and when she landed she ran to the Batmobile to start patrol with Bruce.

 **Ok so there it is, not perfect I know but I came up with the idea in like two days because school is really being a pain right now but whatever. Next up is DEE DEE from Batman Beyond, I'm gunna try and making it work with an older Bruce (not too old though) but yea… till next time. Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter takes place in the future where batman is older and is no longer Batman, instead he is simply a plaything for the twins. The brief synopsis will explain where this story stands. This chapter is more of just SMUT so yea… just letting you know. Also because their name is the same (Dee) it might get confusing when I switch between them but I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to distinguish the two.**

 **Bruce Wayne – 57 yrs old**

 **DEE & DEE – 20 yrs old**

 **DEE DEE TWINS**

 _ **Synopsis:**_ _As Bruce entered his fifties he started slowing down, he was forced to quit the justice league because he didn't have the energy to keep up with them anymore. He was also forced to stop having sex with all his women lovers, it wasn't because he couldn't perform because that was actually the only thing he could still do fine, but since they were all younger than him or were immortal they still participated in operations with the League, so they had no time. So because of this he decided that he would only operate in Gotham. Everything was going somewhat fine since most of his super powered rogue gallery were already dead he just had to deal with normal thugs and criminals. But then one night after a few years of working solo something happened that changed Batman, he was captured by a pair of psychopathic twins, and after snooping around his unconscious body they found out that he was actually Bruce Wayne. They used this knowledge to their advantage and blackmailed Bruce into become their slave, Bruce had no choice but to agree if he wanted his secret identity and to remain a secret. However, after the twins made him strip for there amusement one day they found out that Bruce was rather_ _ **gifted**_ _and so they decided to turn him into their_ _ **sex**_ _slave._

 _ **Wayne Mansion**_

Bruce Wayne still could not believe he had stooped so low this late in his life, he had once been a force to be reckoned with, criminals used to fear him when he showed up, he used to fight god like beings and would actually come out on top, all that happened when he was known as, The Batman or The Dark Knight. But now in his late fifties he couldn't believe that he was simply a sex slave and a never ending money fountain for a pair of young and sexy yet psychotic pair of twins. Bruce blamed it on his old age because he knew that if he was at least 10 or 15 years younger than he would have never let himself be broken to what he was now. He couldn't believe it, but yet here he was on his knees completely naked with a dog collar on his neck licking and worshipping, Dee and Dee's feet.

"Come on Mr. Wayne, lick our feet with lustful passion" both Dee's yelled at Bruce, Bruce only nodded as he began to lick both of their soles from top to bottom making sure he licked every inch of skin and every wrinkle. Bruce hated to admit it but he had actually started enjoying being submissive to these two sisters, throughout his life he had always been the one that took charge when it came to sex or anything sexual. But now as he was older and he couldn't do anything but obey their commands he found it kind of exciting being bossed around by these two ridiculously hot twins. Their young and hot bodies only made it easier for him to actually submit to them, they had young slim bodies like gymnast, perky tits that weren't too big but just right, really tight and toned butts, slender legs, and to top it of they had small sexy feet.

If Bruce had to guess they must have been related to Harley because when they had their clown make-up on they acted so much like her, he wouldn't have to guess if he was still able to be Batman but since they had discovered his secret and blackmailed him they didn't let him be batman anymore. Instead he spent most of his days just like he was doing now, on his knees doing anything and everything the twins told him to do.

"Suck our toes" both Dee's said with authority as they each placed their respected foot right in front of his face, Bruce only nodded before he closed his mouth around both of their toes and began licking and sucking on them. Dee and Dee moaned at their slaves oral work, ever since they found out that he was Batman they just knew they had to make him their sex slave. They had heard stories from their aunt 'Harley' that the Batman was considered as the greatest lover of all time, their aunt had told them that Batman had fucked almost all the hottest super heroines and all the sexiest villainesses, and he never disappointed. So when they blackmailed him and made him fuck them they had experienced first hand what their aunt had said. Now that they could have him whenever they wanted they turned him into an obedient submissive.

After a few minutes of Bruce sucking their toes they stopped him, "All right that's enough. Now get us ready by licking our pussy." one of the Dee's said "Nah I'm good lick her pussy but hurry up because I want you to lick my ass" the other Dee said smiling evilly. Bruce pretended to be disgusted by the latters wish but she was able to see through his false reaction because she saw his 11' inch cock twitch when she had said it. "Hurry up!" the Dee that wanted her pussy licked said, so Bruce crawled in between her legs and began licking her pussy, meanwhile the other Dee sat back in the couch and began playing with herself. Bruce used his skilled tongue to lick Dee's pussy with precision from top to bottom making her moan and tremble with pleasure.

He was so good at licking her pussy that in only 3 minutes after he started, Dee grabbed his head and shoved it in deeper in between her legs as she started cumming right in his mouth. "OH! FUCK I'm CUMMINGG!" she screamed as she released all her juices in his mouth. Bruce slurped them up quickly; Dee released her grip on his head and leaned back against the couch, then the other Dee got his attention, "Now you can eat my ass" Bruce turned around and almost came right then and there, Dee was on her knees her back facing him, so he had a perfect view of her tight butt. "Come and get it" she said as she shaked her ass for him.

Bruce quickly made his way over to Dee and as soon as he was in reach he rammed his face into her ass cheeks and began licking her small puckered asshole. Bruce stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside her butt, one thing Bruce could do all day was lick ass, something about it made it just so erotic and pleasurable for him, it also helped knowing that Dee kept herself very clean and because of that it made her ass taste delicious. Dee started shaking her ass as she moaned loudly, she preferred her ass licked instead of her pussy and now having the greatest lover at her disposal only made her love it even more, she like her sister also grabbed his head and pressed it closer to her ass. And in a matter of seconds she also started cumming, all of her cum squirted all over Bruce's chin, as she came Bruce prolonged her climax by continuing to lick her asshole for as long as possible until she told him to stop.

"Oh man that felt good. You like eating my ass don't ya Mr. Wayne" Dee smiled as she took a seat next to her sister, "Yes, I do" Bruce answered honestly with his head down. "Good because look at the time. Its time for our afternoon fuck so get over here", both Dee's had walked towards his bedroom, Bruce followed hot in pursuit. When he got there he was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, both Dee's were in doggy style position on top of his king size bed. "It doesn't matter who you fuck first just hurry up so you can fuck the other one" they both said in unison, Bruce took that as his green light and hurried his way towards them.

He climbed the bed and quickly got behind on one the Dee's, then he grabbed his hard cock and guided to her pussy before piercing her swiftly. "AHHHH! FUCK YESS! Fuck that tight pussy" Dee screamed, Bruce hissed as he felt Dee's tight and hot pussy around his cock, but he soon recovered and he began pumping into her faster and faster until he was pounding into her making loud slapping sounds as their flesh hit each others. The other Dee that was waiting her turn crawled to Bruce and kneeled next to him before leaning forward to grab his face, turn it towards her and then lean in to give him a hard kiss. Bruce and Dee made out while he continued to fuck her sister hard, "Hurry so you can fuck MY tight little pussy" she said seductively after they ended the kiss. Even though he was older something like that could make any man excited with lust, Bruce nodded just before he turned his attention back to the Dee that he was currently fucking, he grabbed her hips and then he started ramming his cock even faster into her.

Since he was using so much force he was literally rocking Dee's body, and in no time Dee proclaimed she was cumming, "OH SHIT! I-I'M GUNNA CUM…FUCK THAT I'M CUMMING NOW FUCKKK" she screamed as her walls tighten around his cock and she came all over his cock. Bruce pulled out of her and watched in amazement as Dee's pussy seemed to open and close around what would have been his cock if he was still inside of her. Instead Dee was left shaking and screaming as she continued to cum all over the bed; Bruce turned his head and looked at the other Dee who was laying on her back signaling him with her index finger for him to go to her. So he did as she signaled and crawled his way towards her.

"Wanna fuck this pussy?" Dee asked as she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips apart and allow Bruce to see her pink insides, Bruce drooled at the sight of the young woman's sex, even though he had fucked her and her twin a few times already their young pussies always amazed him. Bruce didn't say a word he only nodded his head, "Good because I need a nice thick dick inside me, so get to it" Dee said as she opened her legs wider. Bruce literally jumped her, he lunged forward and penetrated her deep causing her to moan sexily, "Ohhhh yeah! For an older guy you sure have a hard dick" she moaned out, for his part Bruce once again groaned as he felt her pussy was just as tight as her sisters.

After a few slow strokes Bruce really began picking up the speed and began plunging his entire cock as deep as he could inside of her. "OHHH! FUCK YEAH! GO FASTER BABY!" Dee screamed as Bruce continued to bombard her pussy with his thick dick, 'Fuck I'm not gunna last that long' Bruce thought to himself as he felt his climax approaching. So Bruce did as Dee said and began going as fast as he could possibly go and he began to slam into her pussy with all his force, "YESS! YESS! YESSS! DON'T STOP!" Dee screamed as she felt his cock stretch her tight pussy. Bruce was only able to produce about seven powerful thrust before he started cumming, "I-I'm FUCK I'm CUMMING!" Bruce growled. "Cum inside… _Oh GOD_ …CUM INSIDE ME" Dee screamed as she pushed herself in a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck; Bruce leaned a little forward and kissed her. Dee kissed back and stuck her tongue in his mouth, and right then Bruce moaned into the kiss as he unloaded a massive amount of cum inside her pussy.

They kissed until Bruce was finished unloading all his cum inside her, and when he was finally done he pulled out only for a river of cum to come out her pussy and drip down to her asshole. Because of his old age Bruce felt dizzy so he had to lay down on the bed to catch his breath, as he laid down he felt the bed vibrate and then heard the Dee that he had just fucked screech in pleasure, "Ohhhhhh that feels so nice". Bruce turned his head and his eyes glazed with lust, the Dee he had fucked first was laying down on he stomach in between the Dee that he had just fucked and was licking off his cum from her sisters pussy. This continued until Dee finished drinking and swallowing all his cum out of his sister's pussy, after that both Dee's kissed each other and made out for a few seconds before separating.

They looked at the time and saw that it was barely: 2 P.M, so they looked at each other and nodded before they got off the bed and went to the living room to pick up their clothes that they had taken off earlier that day. They changed before going back into Bruce's room, Bruce was still breathing somewhat heavily not much but still, his old age did affect him in some way. "Bruce we're gunna need a lot of money so we can go shopping" they said in a matter o fact tone, the younger Bruce would have never let himself be used for money, but this new and older Bruce was just too weak to care, "Sure, open that drawer and take as much as you want" he said pointing to a large bookshelf that had a large looking drawer on it. The twins walked to it and opened it, their eyes lit up as soon as they saw all the contents inside, stacks of money were inside, and not only that their was a bunch of gold and diamonds too.

They took almost all the money and they even took the diamonds, Bruce didn't stop them because they told him that if he let them keep them then he could fuck them tonight, Bruce of course could not refuse. After that they left Bruce on the bed and walked all the way towards the garage to get one of the most expensive cars that was there, they got on and drove as fast as they could out of the mansion "SEE YA LATER MR.B" they yelled as they drove straight through the fence and headed for the mall where they were going to buy A LOT of stuff.

 **Ok so there is Dee & Dee, I made this chapter longer because I'm gunna take about a week off from writing (so no chapter next week) school finals are coming up so I gotta study and all that BS. Anyways when I come back I'm gunna post the bonus chapter for the Wonder Woman and Hippolyta chapter that I said I was gunna do, so yea…just hang in there till I come back. Peace. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back.**

 **So this is the bonus chapter from chapters 10 and 11. This bonus will have WW and Queen Hippolyta in a sexual situation together, so maybe to some of you, you might think that's incest but I'm writing about the WW that was born from clay and not from Hippolyta herself, so yea…To me that's not really incest, but if you guys don't want to read it then just wait till the next chapter.  
**

BONUS CHAPTER

 **WONDER WOMAN AND QUEEN HIPPOLYTA**

 _THEMYSCIRA – QUEENS ROOM_

Wonder Woman A.K.A Diana could not believe what she was doing right now, she was getting fucked on the edge of the bed by her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne who had her laying down on her back with her feet raised up and placed on his chest. But that wasn't what Diana couldn't believe she was doing, what Diana couldn't believe was that she was licking her own mothers pussy as she sat on her face and she was actually enjoying how she tasted. She was actually licking her mother's pussy very crazily since for some reason she found her pussy to be very delicious, but it was kinda hard to lick her properly since Bruce kept pounding into her causing her to moan and lose focus. "Ohh Yes that's nice…be a dear honey and lick my asshole" Hippolyta said to Diana with her voice filled with lust as she spread her butt cheeks apart so that Diana could see her small puckered asshole filled with cum, which when Diana saw it for some reason she found it to be very hot and erotic. Losing herself to the pleasure Diana grabbed Hippolyta's ass and then quickly shoved her face right in between them as she started licking her ass clean. This caused Hippolyta to throw her head back and moan loudly.

As Bruce continued to pump in and out of Diana he was forced to lean forward by Hippolyta who grabbed his head and brought him forward for a big lustful kiss, which he reciprocated. "You like that don't you Bruce…you like watching my little sun and stars lick my asshole clean of your cum, don't you?" she whispered to him after the kiss with a hint of wicked glee in her eye. Bruce looked at her, "You…slut" he moaned back softly as Diana's pussy walls wrapped around his manhood with a tight grip as she started cumming all over his dick. "Ohhhh Hera!" Diana said as she continued cumming all over Bruce's manhood, Bruce made sure he kept her climax going by continuing to pump into her. This only made Bruce want to cum since Diana's pussy walls became even tighter, Bruce gritted his teeth as he had to stop and stay inside of her to calm down. However, Hippolyta had other plans she gripped pushed Bruce back quickly causing him to slip out of her, then she leaned down and started sucking on his cock causing him to hiss with pleasure. She only deep throated him once before he lost it and started cumming right in her mouth, "Shit!" Bruce growled as he released load after load in the queen's mouth.

" _(Slurp)_ Hmmmm _(Slurp)"_ Hippolyta moaned as she sucked and swallowed as much of his cum as she could, when he was done releasing he slipped out of her mouth with a _pop_ and then he sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Diana was still laying on. Hippolyta snapped her fingers gaining Bruce's attention, when she had it she opened her mouth and showed him her mouth filled with his cum, and then she pointed at Diana, Bruce didn't get what she meant but then it came to him rather quickly, _"She wouldn't, would she?"_ Bruce asked himself. His question was answered when he saw Hippolyta crawl to where Diana was laying down then she leaned down and gave her a kiss right in the mouth. Diana went wide-eyed but she quickly closed them as she kissed her mother back, Diana started moaning as Hippolyta started transferring Bruce's cum to her mouth. Bruce just stared at the spectacle with disbelief but also with sexual desire, that was probably one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed, and that was saying something since he had witnessed many erotic things.

After they finished kissing Bruce heard both of them gulp as they swallowed his cum then both Diana and Hippolyta using their index finger motioned him to come to them, which he did as he crawled to where they were. He laid right in the center of the bed, then they both laid down on either side of him, "That was…amazing" Diana said to him with a sleepy face, she laid her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Hippolyta got his attention when she chuckled, "Wow can you believe she totally fell for it. Now she will be ok with me and you sleeping together" she said as she traced a circle on Bruce's muscular chest. Bruce looked at her "I can't believe she actually believed you" he told her, Hippolyta smiled "Well your not the only one who can lie with a straight face" she said while still playing with his chest. "Now I'm gunna go to the restroom and when I come back you better be ready for another round" Hippolyta said as she got off the bed and headed to the restroom. Bruce just laid with Diana as he started remembering how only a couple of minutes ago they had convinced her into joining them after she had caught him and her mother having sex.

 _45 Minutes prior…_

Bruce was using all his mental focus that he had learned throughout the years in trying not to cum, but it was very difficult especially when he was ramming his cock in and out of Hippolyta's asshole.

Ever since Diana returned from her trials Bruce and Hippolyta had continued having sex, though they had to do it in secrecy so Diana wouldn't find out and get her feelings hurt. But that didn't work this day; Diana had gone with Artemis earlier that night so they could take a bath together, and of course Hippolyta took this opportunity to drag Bruce to her bedroom for a late night "workout", Bruce had protested but after Hippolyta stripped and got naked not even he could stop himself from taking her. They made out for a few minutes before Bruce lost it and picked her up from her ass and carried her to her bed, he threw her on it and then immediately started licking her pussy. He licked her aroused pussy lips for a while before he moved to her clit which was standing out with arousal, he licked it slowly first before giving a few soft sucks.

Licking Hippolyta caused her to shake and squirm with ecstasy, Bruce knowing she was close went in for the kill, and licked her asshole. Hippolyta let out a satisfied scream of pleasure as Bruce assaulted her ass "OH HEAVENS YESS!" she had screamed out. After that it didn't take too long before she started cumming all over his mouth and face, and like always Bruce had no problem slurping it up and swallowing all of her delicious juices. After she had cooled down Hippolyta looked at him and smiled sexily "You know we have time for a quick fuck" she said, Bruce shook his head "Its late, Diana and Artemis are probably almost finished bathing" he told her starting to get up. Hippolyta quickly got on her knees with her ass facing him, she arched her back so her ass was in the air, then she laid her head down on the bed and using her hands she grabbed her butt cheeks "I'll let you fuck my asshole" she said seductively as she parted her ass cheeks. Her little tight looking asshole became visible and it caused Bruce to swallow hard, he knew that he should leave because Diana would most likely go looking for him if he wasn't in her room when she returned from her bath, but the proposition in front of him was very hard to turn down.

Hippolyta smiled when she saw Bruce take off his shorts again and start walking towards her, "So I guess you do want a piece of my ass, don't you?" she asked almost giggling, "Shut up" Bruce growled as he got on the bed again and kneeled behind her. He grabbed her hip with one hand and then grabbed his dick with the other, and then he placed the tip of his dick right at her asshole. "You know I like it rough. SHOVE IT IN!" Hippolyta screamed at him lustfully, after hearing that Bruce thrusted all the way inside Hard, Hippolyta screamed crazily as his cock stretched her ass, meanwhile Bruce hissed with both pleasure and pain as he felt how hot and tight she was back there. After he got used to the sensation he slowly but steadily started going in and out of her, first he went slowly but as he got completely used to her tightness he started thrusting faster. It wasn't long before he was going balls deep inside her; Hippolyta absolutely loved it, as he kept pumping into her she had her tongue sticking out of her mouth and had a happy expression on her face.

Bruce fucked her for about six minutes before he started feeling his balls swell up with cum, "FUCK, I'm about…to cum" he said through gritted teeth, "Yesss! Do it inside. Do it inside my ASS!" Hippolyta screamed. Bruce couldn't take it anymore he gripped her hips before he pulled out halfway and then roughly thrusted as deep as he could inside her ass, and as soon as he did he started unloading inside her. He covered her insides white with his cum, and he was still cumming when the door to Hippolyta's door opened and Diana walked in. "Mother have you seen Bru-" Diana began but then stopped as she saw her boyfriend balls deep inside her mother's ass, she dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hair. Bruce was startled but for some reason couldn't top cumming even though Diana had just caught him and Hippolyta fucking, Hippolyta seemed very calm for some reason even though a few seconds ago she had begged Bruce to cum inside her.

Diana was utterly shocked she was about to say something but Hippolyta beat her to it, "Be quiet my little sun and stars and I will explain everything…just let Bruce finish cumming inside of me" Diana was surprised that her mother spoke so calmly but she listened and remained quiet. After a few seconds Bruce finally stopped cumming, and when he was sure he pulled out of her causing a small _pop_ sound. "Ahh! That felt nice" Hippolyta stated happily, Bruce was confused, _"What is she planning?"_ he thought. Hippolyta kneeled on the corner of the bed and then told Diana to come sit down next to her; Diana hesitated for a bit but finally went and sat down.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Diana…" Hippolyta started "…as you know I am the queen of the Amazons, but what I have never told you is that every other queen of the Amazons is cursed" Diana's eyes widen when she heard Hippolyta say that, "Cursed?" she said. Hippolyta nodded "Yes daughter I am cursed" she said sounding genuinely sad, Diana forgetting what she had seen hugged her mother, and it was there when Hippolyta looked at Bruce and winked at him. Bruce looked at her with disbelief, _"What a lying slut. The things she would do to protect herself"_ he thought. After Diana let her go Hippolyta continued, "You see my little sun and stars like I said every other queen is cursed, meaning one queen will be cursed and the queen after her wont be…" Hippolyta explained. Diana looked confused "Yes but what does that have to do with you sleeping with my boyfriend?" she asked her mother, Hippolyta took a deep breath for show before continuing "…well you see the curse that I have makes it mandatory that my body must be filled with the seed of a man. It doesn't matter how it gets in I just needs to have a man's seed inside me. If I don't then I will die" she said trying to sound serious.

"What do you mean filled…and what do you mean it doesn't matter how it gets in?" Diana asked confused at her mother's explanation, "Well sweetie I think you know what I mean by filled, it means a man has to climax while they are inside of me. And by how it doesn't matter how it gets in I mean a man can cum in my mouth and I can swallow his seed or a man can be penetrating my pussy and cum inside of me, and then there's the one you saw, a man can be penetrating my asshole and then cum inside of me. Any of those ways is fine really I just need a man to release their seed in me" Hippolyta elaborated. "I still don't understand mother, why Bruce and why now?" Diana asked a few minutes later after taking in all the info her mother had just explained to her. "Well you see sweetie, I must have a man's seed inside of me at least once a month if not then I will die. As for why Bruce well since we had been planning your trials for a while now I totally forget about my curse and when I realized it was late already. So my only option was asking your boyfriend for help, which he was more than happy to help" she finished as she turned to Bruce and smiled. Bruce froze when Hippolyta mentioned him, Diana then turned to Bruce "Is this true Bruce did you help my mother with her curse?" she asked for confirmation, Bruce looked at Hippolyta who was looking at him while licking her lips, _"Damn that slut"_.

Bruce looked back at Diana and nodded "Its true Diana I was just helping your mother out. After she explained what was happening I had to…help her" he said seriously while looking at her. Diana stood their taking everything they had just said in and then…she rushed Bruce and gave him a big hug, "Oh Bruce, you're such a good person. When I saw you and my mother having sex I thought you were cheating on me but it turns out you were just saving her life" Diana said with actual tears in her eyes. Bruce had been surprised when Diana had rushed him and gave him a hug but now he was shocked that she had actually believed the ridiculous lie that Hippolyta had told her. When he looked at Hippolyta he found her trying to stop herself from laughing, since Diana had her back to her she couldn't see her mother laughing at her ignorance.

As Diana kept hugging Bruce, Hippolyta caught both of their attention "Sweetie me and Bruce weren't done yet so could you let him finish me off?" she asked with fake sincerity. Diana released Bruce and turned to her mother she was about to say something but Hippolyta interrupted her, "If you want you can join too" she said seductively, Diana was taking back by her mothers recent statement; she didn't know what to say. "I don-" she started but Hippolyta surprised her, "Oh c'mon honey. Let your mother show you how it's done" Hippolyta said as she got off the bed and made her way towards Diana. Diana was about to protest some more but was completely shocked when her mother grabbed her face and brought her in for a kiss, Hippolyta smiled at her daughters confusion she kissed her for a few seconds before she went in for the kill. She stuck her tongue inside Diana's mouth causing her to moan, Diana didn't know what came over her but she couldn't help but start kissing back, and it wasn't long before Hippolyta removed the robe that Diana had on leaving her completely naked.

As Bruce watched them make out he couldn't believe that Diana was actually falling for her mothers trick, Hippolyta guided Diana all the way to the bed and once there they both fell on the bed and continued to make out. They started touching each other, from their breast to their butts, and it wasn't long before Hippolyta got Bruce's attention "Come here Bruce and make love to my daughter" Diana was too far gone Hippolyta had successfully seduced her and now she wanted more. Diana looked at Bruce with lustful eyes "Yes Bruce please make love to me" she told him breathing heavily with arousal. Bruce looked at her and sighed, he had no choice but to agree or else Diana would question why not and then she would find out the truth. "As you wish princess" he said as he started walking towards the two naked women.

 _Present…._

That was how Bruce, Diana and Hippolyta had ended up in a threesome with Bruce fucking Diana meanwhile Diana licked away his cum from Hippolyta's ass. Bruce was remembering the other things they did together but then Hippolyta came out of the restroom and stood on the doorway. She did a sexy pose for Bruce "Ready Bruce? I want you too fuck me while my daughter sleeps right next to us" she said as she started walking towards him adding an extra sway to her hips. Bruce looked at her and groaned, he knew he shouldn't because he still loved Diana but looking at the queen of the Amazons naked was just very difficult to turn down.

"Just hurry up you slut" he growled at her, Hippolyta smiled at Bruce as she got on the bed with him, "yeah yeah I'm a slut, but I know you love it" she said just before she kissed him.

 **So there is the bonus chapter, that whole part about the queen being cursed was just for the story so yea…I know it probably wasn't what you expected but oh well. Next up is Artemis the Amazon. Peace.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I decided that for the Amazon Artemis and Wonder girl the chapters will be linked with Chapters 10, 11 and the Bonus chapter. Just letting you guys know.**

 **Artemis (Search for Requiem version or pre 52, and imagine she looks like that)**

 _BATCAVE_ **–** _5:35 A.M_

 _(One week after returning from Themyscira)_

A loud roar was heard as the Batmobile came roaring through the security doors into the batcave, it stopped in its designated parking spot, and then the famous Batman jumped out through the roof. He had just finished from patrolling Gotham, it had been a fairly easy night just a few robberies and some petty crime, nothing to grave or severe. Batman had just finished walking up the steps leading to his main computer when he saw someone was sitting in his chair, he knew it couldn't be Alfred because he was sleeping right now and wouldn't be up till 6:30 A.M, so who would dare sit in his chair.

"Finally you arrive I was about to go looking for you myself" a soft feminine voice said, Batman lowered his guard after hearing that, just from the voice he knew exactly who it was. "What do you want…Artemis?" Batman asked with real curiosity in his voice, now identified, Artemis turned the chair around so Batman could see her "Wow! You actually figured out it was me just by my voice" she applaud him as she stood up. Batman looked at her with his usual stoic face "What do you want? And how did you find my base of operation" he asked her, "Well I could give you a long explanation but I prefer to get right to the point. I found this place because while Diana was sleeping I used her Lasso of truth on her and she told me. As for why am here, well its simple I want you to fuck me" Artemis answered his question. Batman squinted at her making his white lenses close a little "And why would I do that?" he replied back which only made Artemis smile.

"Well for one: a man hasn't touched me since World War 2, I've been stuck protecting the queen ever since then, so I've been itching for a good fuck. Oh and two: if you don't I will tell Diana that the Queen of the Amazons, her own mother, lied to her just so she could sleep with you" she said while giving Batman a wink. Batman gritted his teeth; he was already sleeping with Diana's mother, who turned out to be a real nymphomaniac, and now if he didn't want to hurt Diana's feeling he was going to have to sleep with the woman who trained her. He took a deep breath and looked over Artemis body; he did have to admit that she was beautiful, and her body rivaled that of Diana's, so after quickly evaluating his situation he stared at Artemis right in the eyes and gave her an answer, "Fine…I'll fuck you".

"I knew you would give in. Nothing beats blackmail" Artemis said as she took off all her green and white Greek armor, when she was finished she stood up straight and proudly stuck out her chest making her already big tits seem even bigger. Batman looked at her toned naked form and had to admit that he was impressed, she had a very toned body as expected by an Amazon, but that only served to make her look that much more attractive. He was just forgetting the fact that he was being blackmailed to do this when Artemis ruined it by saying, "Well c'mon Dark knight. I don't have all day FUCK me already" in a very annoyed tone. Batman clenched his fist "Fine if you want me to fuck you…" he started to say as he walked over to her and grabbed both of her nicely round butt cheeks "…then I'm gunna fuck you. Hard!" he finished as he squeezed her ass roughly.

Artemis groaned in surprise as she felt Batman grab and squeeze her butt, she was about to tell him something but was taken by surprised when Batman kissed her roughly right in the mouth. She tried pushing him away but he just squeezed her butt that much harder causing her to open her mouth and giving him the chance he needed to slip his tongue in her mouth. As she felt his tongue draw circles around hers her resistance broke and she started kissing him back, their tongues starting doing twirls and swirls around each other, each one trying to dominate the other into submission. Artemis thought she was going to win but then she felt Batman poke her asshole with his index finger causing her to moan and lose focus giving Batman the chance to dominate her mouth, which he did.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss and Artemis was left panting while Batman looked relatively normal "Cheater" she said quietly, Batman just smirked before he took off his chest armor exposing his strong muscular chest and a very powerful looking six-pack. Artemis actually licked her lips as she looked over Batman's body "I can see why Diana and the queen like you" she told him, Batman snickered as he walked over to the chair that she was sitting on earlier, he placed his armor on it and then looked at her right in the eyes. "They don't like me because of this…" he said tapping his chest "…they love me because of this" he finished as he removed his belt letting his armored pants fall down and letting his cock spring loose. Artemis's breath caught in her throat, she had slept with six men in her life but none of them even came close to having a giant cock as long or as thick as the one she was looking at right now, she now understood how a simple human like Batman was able to cause the princess and the queen of the Amazons to scream in raw pleasure.

Batman smiled as he looked at Artemis expression "I can tell you like it, so if you want it, then bend over on the computer. NOW!" he growled at her with authority, Artemis quickly did as he asked; looking at his cock got her body very hot that she just wanted him inside her already. When she got by the computer she leaned down and then raised one leg up on the monitor to make herself look sexier, then she turned around and looked at Batman with a pleading face "Please hurry". Batman smirked as he walked over to her, he slapped her ass causing it to jiggle and causing her to yelp in pleasure, "You have a nice ass. It's actually bigger than Hippolyta's, I can't wait to fuck it" he told her with a low voice. Artemis couldn't help but blush and actually feel good inside, Batman had just told her that her ass was bigger than her queens; any woman would feel proud and happy to hear that. "Yes! You can fuck my ass but please fuck my pussy first" Artemis begged as she couldn't take it any more, she just wanted him to take her.

"Sure" Batman replied as he grabbed his dick with one hand and grabbed her leg with the other, he guided his dick to her tight pussy lips and pressed the tip right at her entrance causing her to moan sexily. "You're a slut. Just like your queen" he told her "What? No I'm n- AHHHH!" Artemis began to protest but before she could finish Batman shoved his entire length inside her pussy making her scream instead. "Ohhh FUCK! You're HUGE!" Artemis yelled as Batman started going in and out of her, Batman hissed in slight pain her pussy was really hot and tight. He spent a few seconds thrusting inside of her slowly as he got used to her tightness, and once he was used to it he started picking up momentum until he was practically ramming his entire length inside her. "Yes! Yess! YESSS! HARDER! FASTER!" Artemis screamed as she was feeling extreme pleasure from being taken from behind.

Batman was really getting into it now, her pussy walls kept clenching and unclenching his manhood as he kept going in and out of her, it provided him with a strange but very pleasant sensation. Wanting to make her cum already so he could get to her ass Batman used his thumb and very slowly inserted it inside her asshole, this caused Artemis to throw her head back and yell in both pleasure and pain as she started cumming immediately "OHHH SWEET HERA! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" her cum squirted out so fast it splashed against his cock before coming out her pussy and dripping down her leg. She came for a few seconds before she calmed down, Batman let her leg go and she fell face forward on the front desk of his computer, she had her face sideways and was panting with a satisfied expression on her face. As she stood bended on the monitor Artemis gave Batman a prefect view of her nice big ass as it went up and down after every breath she took, Batman looked at her ass and spotted her little tight asshole, and then he smirked.

He walked up behind her his cock still rock hard, "That was fantastic Batman you're a modern day adoni- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Artemis screamed as Batman surprised her by spreading her ass cheeks and thrusting his cock inside her asshole. "P-Please not so f-fast _Ohhhh_ " she moaned as Batman continued to ram his cock inside her, Batman grit his teeth "Don't lie. I know y-you like it…slut" he told her, Artemis lost when he said that, even though she denied it, it was true she loved it when the sex was rough and hard. "YES! YOU"RE RIGHT. I LOVE IT! PLEASE GO FASTER! POUND MY ASS! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!" she screamed with no remorse, Batman took this as a sign of submission and gripped her hips before he started going full force inside her ass. But not even Batman could last that much longer, having been in her hot pussy and now being inside her tight ass was too much.

A few seconds of pounding her ass Batman growled "Get ready. Here it comes", Artemis at this point was reduced into a screaming whore with her tongue flying all over her opened mouth "FUCK YESS! CUM IN MY ASS, PLEASE DO IT INSIDE ME!" she moaned sexily. So Batman gripped her waist and then leaned down on top of her, then he shoved his cock as deep as he could inside her ass causing him to roar in pleasure as he started cumming. Artemis started cumming as she felt his cum fill her ass, her body shook with pleasure as her pussy juices gushed her inner thighs then her head fell on the monitor as her mind went blank.

After making sure he was done Batman pulled out and witnessed as a stream of his cum came out of her and splashed on the cave floor, he stepped back as Artemis started standing up and holding her head, she was dizzy with pleasure. Once she cooled down from her high Artemis looked at Batman "You're incredible. Never has a man made me do or say such lewd things before" she said as she rubbed her sore butt. Batman smirked "Thanks. You weren't so bad either, and I got to say your ass is tighter than both Hippolyta's and Diana's" he told her as he started putting his pants back on. Artemis felt her knees go weak "I think I'm in love with you" she told him, Batman looked at her and smiled before he started walking to the elevator that would take him to Wayne Mansion "Make sure no one see's you when you leave" he told her.

"Wait!" Artemis shouted "I belong to you now. You can summon me whenever you want whether it be for aid or assistance, even if you just want to fuck my ass just call and I will come" she said almost excitingly. Batman got in the elevator and smiled at her "Good to know, because I want that ass to be here next week. Got it…slut" he told her with a husky voice as the elevator door closed and he started going up. "Yes master I will be here" Artemis shouted even though Batman could no longer here her, then she turned around and started leaving the cave through the waterfall with a big smile on her face unaware that she had forgotten her clothes and was walking away completely naked.

 **Alright so next up is Wonder Girl. I'm just gunna get all these Amazon chapters out of the way so I can do a villainess next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WONDER GIRL** (Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark)

 _TITAN TOWER – Wonder Girl's Room_

' _Are all the Amazons a bunch of nymphos?'_ Batman thought as he slipped on his pants and chest armor, he looked over at the bed where Cassie was laying completely naked with her back to the backboard smiling at him. He had just finished "rocking her world" as she had put it and was getting ready to leave, "I don't know Batman, I know I said that I would get back with robin (Tim) if you slept with me, but after what we just did I don't think I'll ever feel him inside me…like ever again" she said while biting her lips and touching her tits. "Well if you don't then we wont do this again" Batman replied with his monotone voice, Cassie pinched her nipples causing her to moan "Oh don't worry I'll get back with him…but you better fuck me when you have the chance. Robin doesn't even compare to you in bed" she replied. "Good" was all Batman said before jumped out her window and grapple hooked to his Bat-plane which was floating outside in auto-pilot.

Cassandra got off her bed and walked to the window that her lover had just jumped off from, "Oh God…I can't wait to have him fuck me again with that big dick of his" she said to herself as she started playing with her pussy. She went back to her bed after a few seconds and just fingered herself till she climaxed herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, as Batman was flying back to Gotham he started replaying the last few hours of the day, and how he had ended up flying to the titans base only for him to end up sleeping with yet another Amazon, as if Diana, Artemis, and Hippolyta weren't enough already.

 _3 Hours Ago…_

Batman was not happy, Tim had been sad for a full month after him and Wonder girl broke up and it was starting to affect his crime fighting abilities, just like now Tim had been shot in the leg after not paying attention to a thug who had sneaked up behind him. Batman had to save him or else he would have gotten more injured, but by doing so the thugs got away, Tim had apologized and told him he was just feeling low after breaking up with Cassandra. Batman asked him why they had broken up but Tim refused to answer, so Batman decided he would find out by himself and hopefully he would fix their problem because a sad robin would soon become a dead robin.

So after leaving Tim sedated an hour later Batman flew to Teen Titan Tower, it was late already so he made sure that all the titans were already asleep, checking Cassandra's room he found her still awake walking around using her cell phone. She was only wearing a small pink crop top shirt with the WW emblem on it, and a pair of black panties, Batman thought that maybe he should come another time but he knew he had interrupted woman before in the past and most had been naked. So after putting the Bat-plane in auto-pilot he jumped out and glided to her window, he picked it open and went in.

"Cassandra" he said in a gruff tone causing her to yelp in surprise and drop her phone, "Holy shit Batman you scared me" she said while picking up her phone "What are you doing here?' she asked. "I want to know why you and Robin broke up" he answered getting right to the point, Cassandra blushed "I don't think I should be the one to tell you…ask him" she said, "I already did but he wouldn't answer" he shot back. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Look your break up is affecting his abilities to fight…so if there is anything I can help with so you guys can get back together then tell me" he said while staring right at her eyes, he decided to not tell her about him getting shot.

Cassandra blushed furiously by having his face so close to hers, she was able to see every detail of his strong jaw-line, she lowered her face and whispered something that not even Batman could hear. "What?" he asked, she took a deep breath "I said he can't please me", Batman removed his hand from her shoulder "You mean…" he started but Cassandra furthered her explanation "Yes he can't please me in bed, for one he can only last for like 5 minutes, then he takes forever to get hard again…I can bypass those faults of his but he's only 5' inches big so he barely pleasures me at all. That's why I broke up with him I was getting sexually frustrated". Hearing that Batman knew that there was only so much he could do, he couldn't make his protégés manhood bigger, but he had to try something to make Cassandra get back with him.

"There has to be something so you can get back with Tim" he asked, Cassandra's eyes lit up when he said that "Well there is…I'll get back with him but YOU have to please me" she said looking at him "I know you're probably thinking why I would choose my ex-boyfriends mentor but c'mon I've heard you fucking Diana, she's always screaming like a whore so I think you're perfect" she finished. Batman had no problem fucking his protégés girlfriend, I mean he had slept with Batgirl when she and Nightwing were together, but he was currently sleeping with Diana, Artemis and Hippolyta so he really didn't want to start fucking Cassandra too. But he knew that if he didn't then Tim would most likely get himself killed, so with that in mind Batman looked at Cassandra "Fine".

"Yay! Finally I'm gunna have a real man fuck me" Cassandra squealed with joy as she took off her pink crop top shirt exposing her big bouncy yet still firm tits to him, her breast were smaller compared to the other Amazons but they did look more ripe and juicy so Batman had no complaints. Batman walked over to her till he was towering over her then he picked her up by grabbing her small tight ass cheeks, she laughed and giggled in pleasure as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. When she looked at him she was greeted by a hot passionate kiss, she moaned into it as his tongue entered her mouth and started toying with hers, just by the kiss she knew he was already going to be better than robin. As he kissed her Batman started squeezing her little ass hard causing her to moan very loudly into the kiss, he carried her to her bed before he broke the kiss, much to her displeasure, and then threw her roughly on the bed.

"Oh yeah lets get to the real action" she said excitedly as she started taking off her panties showing him a tight pair of pussy lips, Batman took this time to take off his chest armor and boots. When he was done he looked at Cassandra and was not really surprised when he found her with her tongue sticking out of her mouth drooling like a dog from looking at his well toned body. "Fuck your body is fucking hot. Tim is only lean but you… _oh_ " she had crawled to the edge of the bed where he was and had begun to kiss and lick his muscular chest and abdomen. Batman smirked as he watched her kissing his chest, if she was like this from looking at his body just think how she was going to be from seeing his dick he thought, wanting to find out he pushed her off and then pulled down his pants releasing his already hard cock.

"OH. MY. GOD! You must be a foot long…and your girth is just…Wow" she said as she crawled to him and placed her face directly in front of it, "Almost, its an inch short" he replied. "You make Tim's look like a pencil dick… no wonder Diana always talks about you" she said while still eyeing his dick, "Good to know, now open your mouth" he growled, almost immediately she did as he instructed, so he moved his hips forward and pushed his cock inside her mouth. Cassandra started sucking on it as soon as it was inside her "Hmmm" she would moan as she enjoyed the flavor her taste buds received. Batman groaned as she started sucking on him with a lot of force, letting himself go he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and then started forcefully bobbing her head up and down on his cock, she seemed to enjoy it because she only moaned louder.

While he was fucking her mouth Cassandra had started fingering herself, and when she felt his dick hit the back of her throat multiple times she lost it and started cumming all over her hand. Batman pulled out when he felt her start shaking; he stood back and just watched as she squirmed on the bed as her climax took a hold of her. When she was done she brought the hand that had her cum to her mouth and sucked off all the juices "Fuck I taste good…" she said "…wants some?" she asked smiling as she flipped over so she was laying on her back now, then she parted her pussy lips open so he could see her pink insides. Batman would have gone down on her but it was starting to get late so he shook his head "Have to leave soon so…" he grabbed her by the thighs and dragged her to the corner of the bed "…I have to fuck this tight pussy before I go" he said huskily.

"Fuck yeah you do, so get to it baby" she said lustfully, Batman smirked for some reason he liked her attitude he was probably going to get hooked on her, so he grabbed his dick and guided it to her entrance. When the tip entered her she whimpered with pleasure "Shove it in… Fuck me!", having her approval Batman thrusted all the way inside causing her to scream with absolute raw pleasure, even he had to stay still once he entered her, she was so hot and tight it was hard to keep a leveled head. After getting somewhat used to her hotness he started moving, he gave her slow and soft thrust first before moving to fast and strong ones. As he pounded away at her pussy he had to grit his teeth and hiss in pleasure to try and not cum right then and there, all the while Cassandra was howling and screaming crazily.

"YES! YESS! FUCK YESSS! FUCK ME LIKE TIM NEVER COULD!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, they were lucky that every room in the tower was super sound proof or else the other titans would have heard them for sure. Batman got really turned on hearing her say that he was better than Tim, so much so that he started drilling her pussy with all his force. As he was reaching his limit he watched as her tits bounced up and down after every thrust, just when he was about to release he leaned down and sucked on her right nipple causing Cassandra to cum with him. "FUCKK" she screamed as she started squirting all over his dick, feeling her cum splash against his dick caused Batman to growl as he also started cumming inside of her. He released so much cum that he felt as his balls were drained, after finally stopping Batman pulled out and saw her pussy over flow with their mixed juices.

Cassandra surprised him by actually getting on her knees and sucking his cock clean, he just threw his head back and moaned, after she was done she motioned him to come with her "Come lets lay down for a few minutes before you go", Batman checked the time and found he had a few minutes so he agreed. He laid down with one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Cassandra who was now laying on his chest kissing it.

"You rocked my world baby" she said as she kept kissing his chest, he placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him then he leaned towards her and gave her a strong kiss right in the mouth. They made out for a few minutes before she started getting horny again and started reaching for his dick, but before she could Batman got off the bed and told her he had to leave.

 _Present…_

That was how Batman remembered it, he had fixed his sidekicks problem by literally fucking it, but now he had another Amazon woman he had to keep happy in order for his life to remain 'normal'. However, he believed that he wouldn't mind at all especially if it meant sleeping with sexy hot woman. As he was getting closer, just as he was about to go through the secret air passage way to enter the Bat cave he received a private message in his phone (the one he uses contact heroes) and when he checked it he found it was actually a picture with a message, so he put the plane in auto-pilot and opened the photo.

He smirked when he saw the picture; the picture had a completely naked Cassandra kneeling down on the bed with her back and ass facing the camera, she had her hands spreading her ass cheeks so he was able to see both her pussy and her tight little asshole, her head was turned so it was also facing the camera. She was winking at him, the msg she attached with the photo read: _I can't wait for next time baby I'm gunna let you fuck this tight ass._

Yup, Batman knew he wouldn't mind fucking these women at all.

 **Alright so next up is, Killer Frost.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not really familiar with Killer Frost that much, so the explanation on how she and Batman ended up together will be explained towards the end.**

 **KILLER FROST (Imagine she looks like from Assault on Arkham)**

 _Gotham City – Abandoned Warehouse_

Killer Frost knew what she was doing right now was very risky, if she got caught she could pay a grave price, but she found it difficult to think about anything negative happening to her especially when she was on all fours and had The Dark Knight behind her licking her pussy and asshole. Frost was shocked that just by using his tongue Batman was able to make her feel more pleasure than some guys ever could even when they fucked her. She especially liked it when while he licked her pussy he would occasionally lick upwards to her asshole and then give it a few deep licks.

" _Oooooh_ yeah… that's the spot… you're so _goooood_ at this" Frost moaned while biting her lower lip, her body was reacting aggressively to Batman's tongue assault especially when he licked her ass, she began to tremble and shake as her body couldn't take too much pleasure without some type of reaction. Batman didn't say anything as he continued to lick her, he was still astounded by two things; one: her pussy and ass tasted very delicious, and two: he still couldn't figure out how her insides could be so burning hot when her name and powers suggested otherwise. But he didn't pay to much attention to it as he grabbed both of her ass cheeks, pressed his face against them and then stuck his tongue as deep as it could go inside her asshole and began licking and lashing out crazily.

"Fuck…Oh FUCK…I'm CUMMI- AHHHH!" Frost screamed as she stared cumming all over Batman's mouth, most of it fell and landed on the mattress they were in but the little that did end up in his mouth he drank and swallowed. She fell face first on to the mattress breathing heavily, her butt still remained in the air and so to give her one final thrill Batman placed his mouth on her pussy lips and sucked on them causing Frost to squeal with pleasure. After doing it for a few seconds Batman finally stopped and stood up "Aww c'mon that felt so fucking good" she complained, "So you don't want this?" he asked as a unzipping sound was heard making her turn around quickly. She gasped when she saw that the crotch area of his pants was gone leaving only his thick long cock standing in full attention.

"Hell yeah I want that…" she replied enthusiastically as she turned around and laid on her stomach, using her hands she grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart showing him once again her tight pussy lips "…and I want it right here" she finished seductively. Batman was actually taken by how hot and sexy Killer Frost looked, she was a very beautiful woman, she had a nice snowy white pale complexion to her, her blue almost ice looking hair fit her perfectly, and to top it off she had a 'killer' body with a perfect pair of tits that weren't too big but weren't so small either, and an ass that was simply big and magnificent. It was just a real shame that she was criminal or else he would have made a move on her a long time ago.

So quickly licking his lips Batman walked to her and kneeled down behind her, he crawled till he was right on top of her and his dick poked her butt, giggling Frost turned her head around "Hurry up and stick it in me already!" she said excitedly. Hearing her say that made him smirk so grabbing his manhood he positioned it right at her entrance and then with one quick thrust he entered her awaiting hot tight walls. When he pierced her Frost let out a yell of both surprise and pleasure, mostly pleasure, but then she just started moaning and moaning as she felt Batman push in and out of her in a rapid pace.

Batman had to grit his teeth really hard every time he penetrated her, he may have been the world's greatest detective but not even he could figure out how someone who was ice cold to the touch and had control over ice could have one of the hottest pussies he had ever been inside of, it was just that great. But honing his skills Batman forced himself to keep going, even though every thrust he took felt better than the last, leaning down a little he started giving Frost slow deep thrust while he kissed her shoulders and neck causing her to start moaning softly. There were only few women that could drive Batman crazy with lust just by hearing them moan Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Harley and Supergirl were just a few but nobody could moan like Killer Frost was moaning right now, her moaning was just such a turn on for him. And it was because of that that he didn't fuck Frost slowly for very long.

"When you go slow I can feel every inch… and you're so fucking huge! I mean my go- OH FUCK!" as she was talking Batman couldn't take going slow any more so as he was pulling out he steadied himself just before plunging back into her with full force. He didn't stop there though; he continued ramming into her pussy until all that was heard in the warehouse was Frost's screaming of pleasure and a slapping sound that would occur whenever he thrusted forward and his pelvis would hit her ass. This lasted for a few minutes before Frost yelled out that she was close to cumming again, Batman was getting close too, so he leaned that till his mouth was close to her ear "then do it" he whispered causing her to scream and moan.

"Shit! Shit! I'm gunna cum! I'm Gunna Cum! I'm GUNNA CUM!" Frost squealed as her pussy walls tighten and she started cumming, Batman grunted as her walls gripped his cock with a vice grip; and it didn't take long before her legs started trembling and shaking from the strong orgasm she was having. Batman was beginning to lose it as well so as she was cumming he grabbed her from behind ankles and then stood up, while still being connected to her, he picked her up and started fucking her while standing up. Frost started screaming crazily as his cock went in even deeper inside her now that he was standing up and was forcing her to literally bounce on his cock. Because Frost was still sensitive from cumming a few seconds ago feeling his cock enter her from a new angle and hitting her other sweet spots caused her to go mad with ecstasy, and it wasn't long before she started cumming again.

"FUUCCKKKK!" she screamed as she started squirting her juices all over the place, Batman clenched his teeth and then brought her down on his dick hard before he released his cum inside her. He released so much that some of it spilled out and dripped down to the mattress mixing with her cum that was already there. After finishing Batman pulled out of her and placed Frost on her feet to which she fell to her knees immediately after due to her legs still feeling weak.

Frost was left on the mattress with her body still convulsing from the unearthly orgasm she just had, she was starting to see nothing but white, but even with that happening she had a huge satisfied smile on her face "FUCK. YOU"RE THE BEST" she said in a trance like state. Batman just smirked at her words "You're pretty good yourself" he told her truthfully, then he checked his watch and saw that it was getting late "So what is Amanda planning this time?" he asked. "She wants us (suicide Squad) to …infiltrate a base in a foreign country… because its suppose to have kryptonite" she said while taking deep breaths in between words. "When?" Batman asked as he placed his cup to cover his crotch again, "Next week…we get deployed around midnight" she answered "In my suit there's a document that should give you all the details" she said while pointing to her blue and white leotard that was on the floor to the side.

Batman walked to it and picked it up, scanning it quickly he found a pocket where a document was sticking out, taking it out he took a few pictures of it with his cowl before putting it back inside. He turned to her and asked if she wanted her suit to which she replied to just throw it next to her which he did, he looked at his watch again and knew that he had to leave so he could reach his next appointment in time. "I have to go till next time" he said gruffly as he started walking out the warehouse, "Bye… I'll be waiting" Frost responded. Frost watched him leave before she started getting up; as her hand touched the mattress she felt something sticky so she looked at her hand and found it filled with her and Batman's cum, licking her lips she brought it to her mouth and licked her palms clean.

Enjoying the taste she picked up more cum from the bed and started swallowing it all, when she was done she got up and picked up her suit, and after putting it on she stretched her body "Ahhh that was great…being one of batman's spies sure is the best. I'm gunna have to thank Cheetah for hooking me up with this job, hehe" she giggled to herself as she started walking away leaving behind a messed up mattress with a giant wet stain in the middle.

 **So there is Killer Frost, next up is Huntress.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This huntress is Helena Bertinelli.**

 **HUNTRESS (imagine Hush comic)**

 _City Streets – 9:30 P.M_

As Huntress rode her purple motorcycle through the more dangerous streets of Gotham at top speed she had a big smile on her face, she had just become an official member of the fearsome Bat family, and was currently patrolling Gotham as part of her first order/mission. As she was thinking about how awesome and cool her name sounded being associated with the Bat clan she didn't see a bump on the road, and when she went through it her body jolted up a little causing her to land on her ass hard on the seat. She groaned slightly as she stopped by an empty alley way, she got off and started to slowly rub her butt "Damn it's still sore… well _he_ did fuck me about an hour ago" she whispered to herself as she started remembering how her ass had gotten so sore in the first place.

 _1 Hour Ago…_

Huntress and Batman were having another heated argument in the bat cave about why she couldn't be part of his team/clan, he kept bringing up facts about how she could be a hot head and not think properly when she needed to, meanwhile she kept telling him that he could teach her how to control her emotions if only he would let her join. But of course Batman refused which only made her get madder, however deep down she was really sad that batman didn't trust her to join his so called team, but she wouldn't show him that side of her so she just kept yelling at him. This continued, of them going back and forth, for while until they started getting closer and closer to each other as they kept arguing; it was only till their faces were a couple inches away from each other that Huntress noticed.

Feeling rage, sadness and adrenaline flow through her body she just couldn't help herself when she lunged forward and captured Batman's mouth in a strong one sided kiss; she had always liked Batman in a romantic way but because he was always pushing her away she would get mad and never tell him how she felt. But she just couldn't hold back anymore, especially with him being so close to her. Batman was taken by surprise when Huntress had grabbed him by the collar and brought him forward to a searing kiss, and he was even more surprised when he felt her tongue start licking his lips almost as if begging to be let in his mouth. But just as quick as she had kissed him she let him go.

"Why won't you let me join huh? Cant you see that I just want to be next to you…because I like you!" Huntress yelled at him while starting to get watery eyes, Batman was silent for while before he did something that completely blew her mind; he walked towards her and then swiftly grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him for another kiss. Huntress's brain couldn't process what was happening, she couldn't believe that Batman was actually kissing her, and not only that but he had initiated it. But she didn't think about it too much because in case her mind was playing tricks on her she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. It was only after he broke the kiss that she knew it was real.

After breaking the kiss Batman placed his forehead against hers "Damn it…cant you see that I care about you…that's why I don't want to see you get hurt because you're working for me" he told her softly. Huntress went wide eyed, Batman had just confessed to her that he cared about her, she couldn't believe it and the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around his head and kiss him again. "You don't have to worry, I promise I'll try my best so that I can return to you" she replied after the kiss. Hearing her sound so confident made Batman want her so much more so this time he grabbed her from her ass and lifted her off the floor forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They made out again, this time more passionately, for a good while; Batman made her moan multiple times in his mouth by squeezing her butt hard.

"AHHH FUCK! I can't take it anymore Batman…Fuck me now!" Huntress yelled at him as he squeezed her ass for the third time, as he carried her Batman started kissing down to her neck making her moan softly, and when he reached it he nibbled and sucked on it making her tighten her arms around his head. After a few seconds Huntress unwrapped her legs from his waist and pushed him back; then she started taking off her suit right in front of him. First she took off her mask (she knew that he already knew who she was), then she took off her top exposing her large C-cup breast to him, and finally she wiggled out of her purple battle shorts revealing that she had no panties on; and that she was already dripping wet. She left on her boots because she had overheard Catwoman and Batgirl talk about how much Batman liked to fuck woman with their boots or heels still on. And they were was right because when she looked at him she found him staring at her fit athletic legs.

Huntress giggled as she looked at him but quickly refocused her priority and walked, adding an extra sway to her hips, towards his main chair before sitting down, leaning back and raising her legs mid-way up to show him her pussy in a very erotic position. Batman had already been lusting after her since she took off her costume but now seeing her on his chair in a very sexy pose made him go mad with lust. So he walked over to her and kneeled right in front of her, and then he leaned forward till his face was right in front of her pussy and without any warning he started licking her. Huntress screeched in surprise and arousal as she felt Batman start licking her very deeply right off the bat, he wiggled his tongue as deep as he could reach before he would start licking her in a circular motion. Feeling so much pleasure Huntress instinctively wrapped her legs around his head pushing him even closer to her pussy, but not even that slowed him down as he just gripped her thighs to make sure she wouldn't break his neck, and he just continued to lick on.

"Oh shit! Oh SHIT! Batman I'm close I'm really cl- AHHHH" Huntress screamed in pleasure when she felt Batman lick and encircle her clit with his tongue, she leaned forward and grabbed his cowl from the ears, and then she shouted at the top of her lungs as she started cumming right in his mouth. Batman expertly slurped up her juices as he continued to lick her, this prolonged her high causing her to have mini orgasms, and as a result her body started shaking violently. "Oooooohh yeah!" she moaned sexily as she bit on her thumb, after completely cleaning up her juices Batman stood up and unbuckled his pants letting them slide down his legs releasing his hardened cock to her, she couldn't help but stare and drool at the sight of it.

"Turn around and get on your knees" Batman growled out breaking her out of her thoughts, without replying Huntress turned around and kneeled on top of his chair placing her hands on top rail while she arched her back a little. "Stick it in me…HURRY!" Huntress told him with a desperate voice; seeing her perfectly round ass cheeks facing him while now being able to see her asshole and pussy made him get even harder, causing him slight pain. So quickly getting behind her Batman grabbed his dick and aimed it right at her pussy, and with one fast thrust he pushed it inside of her. All throughout the cave all that was heard for a few seconds was a loud echoing scream of pleasure.

"AUGHHHH!" Huntress screamed once Batman had entered her, she couldn't believe how big he felt inside her, his dick was literally shaping her pussy so it could fit him perfectly. Batman clenched his teeth, her pussy felt really good, mostly because she was so wet that he had no problem going in and out of her. He gripped her small waist and then quickly began pumping into her at a much faster rate, and all Huntress was able to do was moan and groan with sounds of ecstasy. As he went all the way inside of her his hips would smack against her butt cheeks making not only a loud clapping sound but also causing them to jiggle after every thrust. Every few thrust he would change his pace, going from fast hard strokes to slow painfully pleasurable ones; all of that caused Huntress to scream so loud that she woke up many bats causing them to fly crazily around the cave.

After a few seconds of this Huntress couldn't take it anymore and started babbling about how close she was to cumming "Oh Batman I'm gunna fucking cum all over your dick...HERE IT COMES!", Batman felt her body start trembling as it got ready to climax, and just when she was at the breaking point he pulled his entire dick out. This caused Huntress great displeasure, she was about to complain to him, but she couldn't because just as she was about to say something he stuck it back in, only this time he shoved it in her asshole. "OH FUCK…. CUMMMMMIING!". Huntress started gushing out so much cum that she squirted most of it on his chair creating a small puddle of cum. Even though she was cumming Batman didn't let up and continued to penetrate her ass, he gritted his teeth as every time he went back in her walls would tighten around his dick causing him pleasurable pain.

Having his dick pumping into her ass caused Huntress to feel so many different emotions, but one stood out above the rest, and that was raw pleasure. She felt so much pleasure that her tongue was sticking out of her mouth flying crazily all over as Batman kept thrusting into her. She didn't think it would be possible to have an orgasm from being fucked in the ass but she quickly found out how wrong she was; because after a few minutes of him assaulting her she started shaking so much that her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started cumming again.

Batman was already feeling the need to cum so when he felt Huntress start cumming again he just couldn't take it any more, so giving her one final thrust he growled as he buried himself deep within her asshole and released a huge load of cum right inside of her. He waited till he was done before he pulled out, but just as the head of his dick was about to come out Huntress tighten up her asshole preventing him from pulling it out, causing Batman to hiss with pain. "So am I part of the team now sweetie?" Huntress asked with a smile on her face, Batman didn't answer right away causing Huntress to squeeze her ass more making Batman groan, "Fuck… Yes you are" he answered. Giggling, Huntress released him from her _tight_ confinement, and when he pulled out cum started coming out but before it could land on the chair Huntress placed her hand under it letting it fall to her palm, and when she had a good amount she brought it to her mouth and swallowed it all.

"Hmmm… You're cum mixed with my ass taste really good!" she exclaimed as she started getting up, she grabbed her suit and mask and started changing. When she was done she looked at Batman and saw him already suited up ready to go on patrol, "So what's my first mission boss?" she asked happily, "Patrol the south and north of Gotham" he replied sternly clearly in detective mode. "Got it" Huntress said just before she ran to her motorcycle with a visible limp to her step.

 _Present…_

Shaking her head Huntress cleared her mind from the events that occurred in the last hour "Got to stay focus huntress…" she said to herself "…besides we can get that big dick when we're done with patrol" she added silently with a grin.

 **Next up is Starfire.**


	24. Chapter 24

**STARFIRE (Imagine New 52 version) :P**

 _ **Synopsis:**_ _Koriand'r A.K.A Starfire never would have guessed that after seeing her future husbands surrogate father in action she would actually become obsessed and fixated on him, so much so that she would end up seducing him, but she did. She just couldn't help herself; she had heard all the myths and legends about Batman's prowess in battle but had never seen him with her own two eyes, that was until the Titans and the Justice League had to work together to stop Trigon. After Starfire saw how Batman used his tactician skills to outsmart and defeat more powerful foes than him she began lusting after him, she got more turned on watching Batman fight than she ever did watching Nightwing. So she decided that she didn't care that she was in a relationship with Dick, she wanted his mentor, and so she decided that she would seduce Batman at all cost. Which she did, using her new skimpy suit that barely covered her ass and tits she was able to seduce Batman behind Dick's back, and start a secret affair with him._

 _Titan Tower – Starfire's room_

"Ohhh yesss that's the spot Bruce … Why can't Dick be as good as you at licking my pussy" Starfire asked with a sultry voice. Bruce was kneeling down completely naked in between Starfire's legs as she sat on the edge of her bed with her legs spread open. "There's _(lick)_ something's _(lick)_ you can't _(lick)_ teach" Bruce replied after every lick, Starfire giggled "You can say that again… _oh_ … don't get me wrong Richard is great, he's a sweet guy, but you are just _sooooo_ much better". Every praise Bruce got from her made him not only get harder but it made him try even more to please her, she was an absolute bombshell, her orange tanned skin was perfect for her, her waist long almost fire like hair made her look very sexy, she had a killer body and to finish off her look her emerald eyes made her look absolutely stunning. He made up his mind that it was most likely all those reasons that had made him become so easily seduced by her.

"Lick my clit baby… _please_ " Starfire moaned sexily, Bruce only grunted in response as he pushed his face deeper in between her legs and began to suck on her pussy lips earning him more of her moans. Before he licked her clit he grabbed her thighs and placed her legs on his shoulders making her feet dangle behind him, and then he wrapped his tongue around her small clit and began sucking on it. Starfire screamed in ecstasy as she felt Bruce suck on her clit "AHHHH HELL YEAH! YESS! YESS! SUCK IT BABY SUCK IT!". Fueled by her screaming Bruce went all out on her and began to kiss, lick, and suck on her pussy and clit; after a few minutes of this Starfire proclaimed that she was going to cum. "Oh fuck I'm cumming I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she wrapped her legs around his head and trapped his face and mouth right at her pussy, which when she started climaxing all her juices shot out and splashed against his face and mouth.

Bruce savored her juices, she had a very distinct taste, before swallowing them up; at this point Bruce was rock solid and wanted nothing more than to fuck his son's future wife, and lucky for him he wasn't the only one that wanted to stick his dick inside her. After regaining herself after her orgasm Starfire scooted more back onto the bed and then let Bruce know that she wanted him, using her index finger she motioned him to come to her "Bring that big fucking cock over here and fuck my tight Tamaranean pussy". Bruce licked away the last of her juices from his lips before he got up on top of the bed and crawled his way to her until his body was hovering over hers. Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist and then grabbed his cock and began stroking it very slowly making Bruce hiss in pleasure, "You want to stick your big fat dick inside me?" she teased, Bruce couldn't take it "Yes!" he growled while nodding.

She placed the tip of his dick at her entrance and then leaned upwards so her mouth was close to his ear "Then what are you waiting for… fuck me" she whispered, Bruce lost control after that and thrusted forward with all his strength piercing and filling her pussy with his dick all in one go. "Oh Fuck… you're so much thicker than _him_ " Starfire stated, and soon after smirked as she felt Bruce's cock twitch and throb rapidly at her words, Bruce had to clench his jaw to muffle a moan as he started slicing in and out of her pussy. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt, not only was her pussy very hot and tight, it felt as if it were sucking him in even further into her; and because of that every time he thrusted into her he would hit her cervix causing her blissful pain. "Yes! Yes! FUCK YESSS! POUND MY PUSSY… MAKE ME SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR DICK!" she screamed as he continued to fuck her. As Bruce continued to pound her he leaned down and gave her a hot kiss, sticking his tongue in her mouth and playing with her tongue, and he also grabbed her massive breast squeezing them roughly. While squeezing her breast he would encircle her aroused nipples and pinch them causing her to squeal in pleasure.

After a few minutes of this Starfire's body started shaking "Oh baby I'm close … I'm so close" she moaned, Bruce gritted his teeth as he used all his force to ram into her one last time before he started cumming. He had been wanting to cum for a while now, but was using his training to hold back, but now after hearing her soft voice he lost it. When she felt his cum hit her walls Starfire also began cumming, as she screamed she tighten her legs around his waist even harder, and soon after she felt her juices splash against his dick and start mixing with his cum. Even as he released Bruce kept pumping in and out of her causing him to shoot out in spurts. This continued for a few seconds until both of them finally stopped, they remained connected when suddenly, using her powers, Starfire floated upwards with him in her grasp and then flipped them around before floating back down on to the bed. Now she was on top and Bruce was in the bottom.

"I know you can go again rather quickly… something your so called successor can't do… so what do you say, round two?" she asked him while looking down at him and smiling, her smile grew when she felt his dick grow and throb again inside her. Bruce moaned as he felt himself get hard again inside her hot pussy, but once he was good to go he grabbed her from her hips, lifted her up and then dropped her on his dick. Starfire moaned sexily the first few times he did that but after he continued to do it her moans became screams of joy and happiness. She allowed him to pick her up and drop her on him for a while before she took control and she herself started jumping on him in full cowgirl mode.

"Oh yeah you like this don't you … _ugh_ … you like fucking your sons girlfriend, huh?" Starfire asked Bruce while riding his dick crazily, "Fuck… yes I do, I love fucking my sons girlfriend behind his back" Bruce replied back completely giving in to his own lust. Starfire grinned happily at his response, she also found it exciting cheating on her boyfriend with his own father, and then she removed his hands from her hips and placed them on her ass. "Grab my ass and slap it baby… _mark_ me" she told him, Bruce wasted no time following her demand he squeezed her ass cheeks first before giving her left butt cheek a strong slap making it jiggle. "Harder baby. Hit me Harder!" Starfire squealed as she started riding him much faster (SLAP) "OH FUCK YEAH!" she screamed as Bruce did as she asked and slapped her ass so hard that the sound echoed throughout her room.

He kept slapping her ass until a faint hand print was visible on both her ass cheeks, "Shit! I'm gunna cum Star" he told her as she kept bouncing on him, "Yeah well me too! Cum inside me Bruce… get me pregnant and then I will have Dick raise your child. That would be fucking hot, wouldn't it?". Hearing her say that and especially in a dirty way made him want to cum inside her so badly, so he gripped her ass cheeks one more time, picked her up till half of his cock was out and then forced her down on him. This caused two things to happen, first it made it her scream like a bitch in heat, and secondly it made his dick reach her womb. As soon as his dick kissed her womb he started cumming right into it, filling it up with his seed, when she felt him release into her Starfire also started climaxing. Her body shook violently as she released, she squirted her juices all over his dick again, she lasted a few seconds before she stopped.

After both of them finished cumming they stayed connected to each other; Starfire fell happily exhausted on his chest "That was magnificent… I'm sure you'll be seeing a little bat in nine months" she stated while kissing his muscular chest softly. Bruce wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed the top of her head "I know this is wrong for so many reasons but I'm glad you seduced me" he told her truthfully. "I know what you mean, I felt bad at first but after our third time sleeping together I really don't care anymore. Actually the only reason I'm still with Dick is because I get turned on cuckolding him" she explained. Bruce smiled in the inside after hearing her confession and even he had to admit that sleeping with someone else's woman, even his own son's, really made everything more exciting.

And with that in mind he squeezed her butt one more time, kissed her in the mouth and then said good night as they fell asleep on the bed that his lover and adopted son shared.

 **I know Starfire is really ooc in this one but I did say that some characters would be that way sometimes… so yea. Next up is Blackire.**

 **A/N: I have decided that I'm only going to do about 10 more chapters before completing this story. The reason is because I'm gunna start working on other stories so I won't have time to be uploading this one anymore. So yea chapter 33** **or 34 will be the last one. Peace.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So this chapter is connected to the previous one.**

 **BLACKFIRE (New 52 version)**

 _Roof of Titan Tower – Night_

"So tell me again, why I have to sleep with your sister?" Batman asked Starfire, "Like I said, my sister hates me and wants everything I have for herself… oh yeah and if you don't she said she would send a army of Citadel to attack earth" Starfire replied with a smile. "I still don't get how she found out about us" Batman asked her, "Yes well she might have caught me… huh… pleasuring myself to a video of us going at it" she answered nervously as she had a flashback of that moment.

 _Flashback…. (Starfire's Room)_

"God his cock looks sssssssooooo hot going up my ass, I want him now!" Starfire said to herself as she played and fingered her pussy while looking at an old recorded video of her and Batman fucking in her room.

She was naked on the bed with her back to the backboard and legs spread wide open as she touched herself, she was so entranced with the video that she never saw a portal open on the corner of the room or that her sister Blackfire (Komand'r) stepped out of said portal. When she did notice it was only after Blackfire had watched her and the video for 10 minutes. Starfire had been so startled that she charged at her sister but was easily overpowered by her, as she laid on the floor with her sisters foot on her head her sister began telling her that she wanted the man in the video so she could sleep with him, of course Starfire protested but Komand'r quieted her by telling her that if she didn't comply she would not only tell Nightwing that she was cheating on him but she would invade earth as well. Starfire thought that was a bit extreme, especially over sleeping with a man, but with her hands tied she agreed and told her come back two days from now and she would have Batman with her. Happy that she got what she wanted Blackfire teleported away.

"Fuck. Batman is not going to be happy… I know I'll just sleep with him first before telling him, hehe" Starfire said out loud to herself as she began putting on her skimpy costume readying herself to go visit her lover.

 _Present…_

"So if I sleep with her she'll leave us alone?" Batman asked her, Starfire shook her head to clear her thoughts "Yup. Now go to my room and fuck her silly…. and don't worry about the other Titans, I drugged their food so their out cold in their respective rooms" she told him while giving him a thumbs just grumbled in response as he began walking to the stairs leading to the lower floor, the last thing he heard from Starfire was that she was going to wait for him on the roof. When he reached the room floor he used his X-ray pulse vision and checked out all the rooms where the Titans slept in and made sure that they were knocked out, which they were. Then he proceeded to Starfire's room and opened the door.

 _Inside Starfire's Room_

Batman was standing at the end of the bed watching, a naked, Blackfire fingering herself with her black talon like hands, as soon as he had entered the room Blackfire was already playing with herself, while she fingered her pussy with one hand she was using other one to pinch her own nipples. As she continued pleasuring herself she would stare at Batman and moan sexily trying to arouse him, which worked, because even though she couldn't tell he was already getting hard. This went on for a few minutes and just when it looked like Blackfire was about to cum she stopped, pulled her hand from her pussy, and brought it to her mouth where she licked it clean.

"My sister has told me great things about you Batman, she said you're really and I mean _really_ good in bed… she must be telling the truth if she is willing to cheat on her boyfriend… I'm sure you already know my demands, so why don't you come over here and start licking my pussy" she told him while spreading her legs wide open. Batman said nothing he only nodded slightly before he unclipped his cape, letting it fall to the floor, before he got on the bed and crawled to where she was. He positioned his head right in between her legs, his face inches from her pussy lips, and then he encircled her thighs with his hands and dug right in.

"Oh wow… that feels… _Ooohhh_ … that feels good" Blackfire moaned as she felt Batman's hot tongue slip inside her pussy lips and start licking everywhere, she had to bite her lower lip to stop a cry of pleasure when he sucked on her pussy. Batman had to admit that Blackfire's pussy tasted pretty good so much so that he couldn't help but suck on her pussy lips to try and suck out as much of her natural juice as he could. He would alternate between licking her pussy and sucking it, this would cause Blackfire to moan and tremble with pleasure, especially when he would randomly flick or suck on her clit. Because she had been pleasuring herself before he had gotten there Blackfire stated that she was close to cumming "Yes! Get ready Batman I'm going to release… and I want you to drink my juices" she moaned out. Batman only grunted in response as he started licking faster trying to hurry up her climax, which it did because as he licked faster she started shaking more and more, and soon enough she proclaimed that she was cumming.

Batman was slightly surprised when Blackfire grabbed his mask by the ears and pushed him further into her pussy just as she started cumming "Here it COMES! _AUGHHH!_ " she screamed as she released so hard that her own eyes started glowing green. All her juices sprayed out into Batman's awaiting mouth, he gulped them down while he never once stopped licking her, when she finally stopped she tried pushing him back but he stayed put licking her pussy. She screamed with pleasure before she used her superior strength to push his face away from her, she used that moment to catch her breath "I see you are getting into it… good because now I want that big cock that I saw you sticking into my sisters ass" she stated as she used her fingers to spread open her pussy lips. Batman only nodded before he stood up on the bed and began unbuckling his pants, when he was done he pulled them down fast letting his cock bounce free, all that was heard was a giant gasp from Blackfire "Oh my… that is very big", Batman only smirked.

"Scared?" he asked her, "Of course not, if my sister can take it then I must be able too as well" she retorted quickly. "We'll see" Batman stated as he grabbed her by her legs and dragged her to the center of the bed where he proceeded to get into "stationary" position, he grabbed his dick and guided it to her entrance, and before she could say anything he quickly rammed into her. Blackfire screamed with pleasure and surprise whilst Batman released a small growl, she had screamed because Batman was so big that he stretched her pussy out to limits that were unknown to her and he growled because just like her sister Blackfire's pussy seemed to suck his dick into her. After it seemed that both of them got used to each others body Batman began to slowly slice himself in and out of her, Blackfire began moaning softly when she felt him start moving _"My god his too fucking big, how does my sister take it on a regular basis?"_ she thought to herself. After a few slow strokes Batman began picking up speed, he gave her faster and deeper strokes, which caused Blackfire to wrap her legs around his waist and also to start screaming louder.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Blackfire screamed and moaned as she lost herself in her own pleasurable world. Batman had to resist the urge of kissing her, she looked so hot moaning like a whore, so instead he decided to suck on her nipples; as he pounded into her he leaned his face downward till her orangey black nipples were centimeters from his mouth, and then sucked on them. Blackfire had released a loud roar of ecstasy as soon as her nipples were in his mouth, so knowing he was doing good, Batman started lashing his tongue at the sensitive nipples as he sucked them causing her to yell even louder. "Oh Yeah! My sister was right… you're a fucking god in bed!" Batman's only response was nibbling on her nipples while using all his force to ram into her causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as she started cumming.

" _AUUGHHHHH_ " Blackfire moaned and screamed as she started releasing her juices all over his dick, feeling her hot walls grip his cock even harder now Batman stopped licking her tits and growled out "I'm gunna cum inside of you". Blackfire was swimming in absolute pleasure that she could only nod her head really fast in response, so readying himself Batman started pumping into her a lot faster, and thanks to her extra wet pussy he was able to thrust even smoother. It wasn't long before he unloaded a large amount of cum inside of her, painting her insides white with his seed. When he was sure he had unloaded everything he pulled out… and as soon as he did the door to the room flew open.

"Alright that's enough… Batman you can leave. I'll take it from here" Starfire ordered as she stormed inside the room, picked up his pants, gave them to him and then pushed him out of her room. Batman was stunned, something like that had never happened before, but quickly recovering he put his pants back on and then started walking to the stairs that would lead to the roof. When he got there he jumped into the bat-plane and flew back to Gotham.

It was only until a few days later that he found out that the reason that Starfire had kicked him out was because she had licked out his cum out of her sisters pussy, because in her way thinking, she was trying to prevent Blackfire from getting pregnant.

 **Ok so next up is** **Sasha Bordeaux. So school work is starting to get to me, so every new chapter will take longer for me to upload (meaning I won't be uploading every week)** **. Just wanted to let you guys know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So for this one, Sasha still doesn't know Bruce is Batman but she still fell in love with him.**

 **SASHA BORDEAUX**

 _Inside Wayne's Limousine – Night_

"Ow! That stings" Sasha exclaimed as she felt Bruce tenderly attend to her wound, as Bruce's bodyguard she had protected him when a group of thugs had tried to assault and rob him outside a night show they had just gone to see, she was able to stop them but one of them had pulled out a knife and slashed her face. She was able to dodge just in time but her left cheek was scratched leaving a red line on it, which soon after started releasing blood. Bruce had then carried her, bridal style, inside the back part of his limousine were he proceeded to bandage her up.

"Don't worry I'm done" Bruce said as he finished wiping away the dried up blood, he felt bad that he couldn't jump in the fight to help her but he still had a persona to uphold, if he didn't believe she could've handled it then he would have jumped in but as he expected she defeated the thugs, but she did suffer an injury which is why he felt bad. So as he looked at her pretty face he made up his mind that he would reward her with whatever she wanted, I mean she did save his life, so to speak, so it was the least he could do.

"Listen Sasha… Thank you for saving me back there that was very valiant of you" he started, and just as he was about to continue she stopped him "No need to thank me Mr. Wayne, it's my duty as your bodyguard to protect you" she stated. Bruce looked at her for a few seconds before he smiled, he knew what it meant to never back down from a fight/mission, "Yes well as your boss and friend I want to reward you, so please ask for anything and I will make sure it's yours" he told her. Hearing those words made Sasha blush furiously, she had, for a while now, been in love with Bruce and always having to wait outside apartment rooms as he made love to many woman drove her mad with jealousy and desire, so she knew exactly what she wanted. She just hoped Bruce wouldn't fire her for it.

"Will you… will you have sex…with…me?" Sasha said in a very low voice that Bruce was barely able to hear her, "What? I didn't catch that" he asked her to which she started gripping her knees until her knuckles turned white, all while blushing and taking deep breaths. "I said if you could havesexwithme" she said really quickly, even though she said it fast this time Bruce heard her clearly, "You want me to have sex with you?" he asked with seriousness in his voice. Getting the nerves, Sasha looked at his face and nodded "Yes" she said simply, "Are you sure that is what you want?" Bruce said wanting to make sure. "It is" was her reply.

"Very well Sasha, I would be more than glad to sleep with a very brave and beautiful woman like yourself" he told her while giving her a sincere smile, Sasha smiled back before she launched herself to him and gave him a strong passionate kiss. The force that she launched herself with caused him to fall down on the seat and because of that now she laying on top of him. Bruce went wide eyed when she did that, she was usually so formal and in control but he guessed that lust could make anyone go crazy, but he quickly recovered and began kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and as their tongues started to make out Bruce started exploring her body by running his hands all over her suit covered butt, he would squeeze it and massage it making Sasha moan into the kiss.

" _Ohh_ Mr. Wayne your hands feel so strong" she moaned sexily, "Call me Bruce, Sasha" he said just before he started unbuttoning her suit, she followed his lead and also began taking off his tuxedo. Within seconds both of them were left sitting naked in the back of the limo, Bruce was impressed by her body it was very fit and athletic, her breast weren't so big but they looked firm and ripe. For her part, Sasha was left stunned as she looked over his body which was packed with nothing but strong muscle and some scars, she was about to say something about his scars but then she saw his hardening cock and she forgot what she was going to say. It was so long it reached his center abdominal muscles, but what really got her in a daze was seeing how fat and thick it was, it was so _meaty_ she didn't think her hand or mouth, for that matter, could encircle it. However just thinking about having it in her mouth got her mouth watery.

Bruce smirked, no matter how many woman he slept with he still felt good about himself whenever he got the reaction that he was getting from Sasha, something about seeing woman drool over his cock made him feel superior, in a way. He asked her to lay on her back so he could lick her pussy but she refused and instead asked, pleaded basically, him if she could suck his cock. Bruce asked her if she was sure if she didn't want him to eat her out, her response was kneeling in between his legs, grabbing his cock, and then giving it a slow lick from the base all the way to the tip. Bruce rewarded her by moaning and growling softly, doing that fueled her lust for him so she took about more than half of his dick in her mouth and began deep throating him. Sasha continued bobbing her head up and down his cock; sometimes she would stop and just lick his red purplish head, for about 5 minutes until Bruce exclaimed that he was about to cum.

"Grr… Sasha I'm close if you don't stop I'm gunna cum in your mouth" he warned her, but all that did was make her bob her head faster on his cock. She started sucking him so fast that loud slurping sounds could be heard outside by anyone who just so happen to pass by. A few seconds passed by before Bruce couldn't take it, so he grabbed the back of her head with both his hands and just as he was about to blow he pushed her head down on his cock, essentially gagging and choking her, until he touched the back of her throat and then he climaxed. He shot spurt after spurt of cum down her throat for a full minute before he finally calmed down and released her from his grip; to his surprise she slowly raised her head from his cock and when she finally released him from her mouth she did so with a loud _pop_.

Sasha closed her eyes as she swallowed the creamy white cum that she had in her mouth, she savored it as it went down her throat "Ah! You taste amazing Mr. Way- I mean Bruce" she told him happily. Seeing her do that made Bruce hard very quickly so, without even answering her current words, he pushed her on her back (on the limo's floor) and then crawled on top of her. He positioned himself right over her, grabbed his hardened cock and then guided it to her pussy, as soon as she felt it Sasha gasped "No way you're hard already, you just came!" she said shocked, "Having your cum swallowed by a very attractive woman can do that" he replied with a smirk. Then he pushed his dick inside her pussy until only the head was inside "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck "Do it".

Having her blessing Bruce thrusted forward with all his strength, and was reimbursed with a loud, girly moan/scream. Sasha's mouth remained opened as he kept on thrusting in and out of her, seeing it open Bruce couldn't resist leaning down and giving her a hard passionate kiss. They made out again, their tongues dancing with one another, for a few seconds as he never once stopped pumping into her. But it was too much for her, she couldn't handle so much pleasure at once, so she broke the kiss and just started moaning and groaning crazily as he kept fucking her. Bruce was having a hell of a time, feeling Sasha's wet pussy walls against his cock felt really nice, and seeing her B-cup breast jiggle after every thrust he gave her made her look even sexier. She looked so sexy in fact that he just had to have her nipple in his mouth, so he leaned down again and encircled it with his mouth before sucking on it, hard!.

"OH GOD! BRUCE I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMM-INGGG!" Sasha screamed as soon as she felt Bruce's hot mouth suck on her tits, she grabbed his head and tighten her grip on him as she started releasing. Bruce groaned loudly as he felt her pussy walls close even tighter around his cock, it felt so nice but nothing felt better than feeling her juices hit his cock and make their way out of her pussy. Her body started trembling as she came, so Bruce stopped sucking her nipple and kissed his way up to her neck where he began kissing and sucking on the soft skin. Sasha moaned softly with gratitude as what he was doing to her felt really nice. He did this for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"That was great Bruce… but you haven't came yet, so please just go all out and cum inside my pussy ok" she told him, Bruce looked at her and nodded before he took a deep breath, pulled out halfway out her pussy, and then rammed himself back inside her. Black Canary would have been proud if she could have heard how loud Sasha screamed, her screams cracked the tinted windows of the limo, hearing and feeling Sasha lose it really made Bruce aroused. He kept this pace, of pulling out halfway and thrusting back in, for a full two minutes before he felt his balls jump around, letting him know that he was just about ready to blow.

"Get ready Sasha I'm close" Bruce growled out, "Yes… _oh God_ … I'm ready" she moaned back. So feeling his cum traveling through his dick he just kept thrusting and after about 5 seconds he started releasing inside her. He shot a spurt of cum every time he pumped into her, she must have felt his cum because every time he shot a spurt she would moan sexily.

After a few seconds he finally stopped and pulled out, as soon as he pulled out of her Sasha stuck her fingers in her pussy and began taking out bits of cum, then she would bring her fingers to her mouth and begin sucking them clean. Bruce sat back down on the seat as he enjoyed the little show she was putting on, it only lasted for a few minutes but it was very enjoyable. After swallowing all his cum Sasha was about to suit up again and drive Bruce back home to the manor but he stopped her, "If you don't mind I would like for you to suck my dick again, the limo's auto pilot can drive us home, what do you say?" he asked her while smirking.

 _2 Minutes later…_

As the Wayne limousine drove through the streets all that was heard was a loud gagging and slurping sound.

 **Alright, so next up is Vicki Vale.**


	27. Chapter 27

**VICKI VALE (imagine she likes the one from Earth – 31)**

 _Local Gotham Café…_

"So why exactly did you want to have lunch with me? I just finished _working out_ with someone about an hour ago so I'm pretty tired, and why do you keep squirming around so much, does your ass hurt or something" an annoyed Lois Lane asked a smug looking Vicki Vale.

Just half an hour ago, after her "exclusive" interview, with Billionaire Bruce Wayne, Vicki wanted to show off and talk to someone, and since she had heard that her reporter rival, Lois, would be in Gotham for some important business, she wanted to rub it in her face that she had-had an interview with the hottest and richest man in Gotham.

Vicki smiled "Oh, you noticed huh?" she answered with a playful smile; "Yeah I noticed, you keep moving side to side" Lois answered not liking Vicki's smile one bit. It was quiet for a few seconds, they just stared at each other as they drank their coffee, "Well, aren't you going to ask why my butt hurts" Vicki said breaking the silence, Lois rolled her eyes _'Goddamn it, I knew she was up to something, she's probably just going to show off a story she uncovered or something'_ she thought to herself. "Fine, Vicki why does your ass hurt" Lois asked faking interest. "Well if you really want to know I'll tell you, I had an exclusive interview with none other than Bruce-fucking-Wayne" she said excitedly, she peeked a look at Lois hoping she would get a reaction from her. Lois didn't disappoint, after hearing Bruce Wayne she became very interested in Vicki's story, "Do tell Vicki" Lois said smiling at her like if they were the best of friends.

"Well…" Vicki began as she started to remember exactly what happened in Bruce's office.

 _45 Minutes Ago…. Wayne Tower - Bruce's Office_

"Oh God Bruce! Your tongue feels so _goooood_ , you're very _eager_ today… _ughhh_ …aren't you?" Vicki moaned out happily. She had come to interview Bruce as part of her assignment for an article she was writing but like almost all their interviews before, Bruce had somehow ended up seducing her into having sex with him. And if Vicki was honest with herself, she totally loved it; Bruce always made sex fun and exciting, just like now, he was sitting down on his black leather chair, leaning forward, his face buried right in between her round butt cheeks, licking her asshole while she stood right in front of him, slightly bending over his desk, facing the door that she had came through.

"Can you _(lick)_ blame me _(lick)_ your ass is _(lick)_ utterly _(lick)_ delicious" Bruce replied back after every lick that he gave her tight little asshole. He was lying, but it wasn't about her ass tasting delicious because it certainly did, but the reason he was very 'eager' was because he had been with another woman earlier today and now his sex drive was really high, and seeing Vicki come in dressed with a white buttoned blouse (with the top buttons left unbuttoned, showing a lot of cleavage), a thigh length skirt with a slit on the side, and finally having on a sexy pair of opened toed high heels made him go crazy with arousal. But, she didn't need to know that he was with another woman, so he played it off by saying that he was crazy over her ass.

"Then lick me more _baby_ … I'm so close already" Vicki moaned sexily as she began to shake from the euphoric sensation she was feeling. Hearing her sexy request, Bruce went all out on her ass; he grabbed her ass cheeks roughly and parted them so that her asshole and pussy were clearly visible, and then he slammed his face right in her ass and stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside her puckered asshole. Vicki screamed with joy and pleasure when she felt his warm wet tongue enter her ass and start wiggling around crazily. It took a few seconds and only a few quick flicks of his tongue to get Vicki to start cumming.

"Here it comes! HERE IT COM- I'M CUMMINGGG!" Vicki yelled as she gripped his desk even harder and held on tight as her orgasm washed over her trembling body, her juices gushed out and spilled all over the floor beneath her. By the time she was done, her legs were left wobbling and she had to lay her upper body on the desk or risk falling down. As Bruce watched her, he slurped up the little bits of juice that had slipped into his mouth while she came. Still feeling, now more than ever, the need for a release Bruce stood up and got behind Vicki, he placed his big hand on her left ass cheek and began to rub it and squeezed it, making her moan.

"I want you- no, I need you NOW Vicki!" he stated firmly as he leaned down on her back and began kissing her neck, feeling his sweet and soft kisses made Vicki become aroused again and with renewed energy she stated "Yes, I want you too Bruce take me" she begged on the last part making him lose it. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, picked her up, and carried her to the glass window that was behind them. Once there he planted her on her feet right in front of the window, grabbed her blouse from the center and ripped it open, exposing her bare double-D cup breast to the city below, and finally he unzipped his pants and brought out his cock from the crotch area and pressed it against her ass. His cock started sliding up and down in between her butt cheeks as he started humping her from behind, but after a few seconds he grabbed his cock and aimed it directly into her glistening butthole.

When he poked her there Vicki gasped but begged for it "Oh God! Yes right there Bruce, please fuck my ass" she said with her voice filled with complete arousal. So, ever so slowly Bruce began to push and penetrate her asshole, thanks to his earlier work, it was still wet so it slid in somewhat easily. Every inch that he inserted inside her elicited a sexy moan from Vicki and a hiss of both pleasure and pain from Bruce, who was greatly enjoying the super hot and extremely tight feeling his dick was receiving from her ass. When he was finally all the way inside Vicki was bending over a little with her hands on the window moaning in pleasure, for his part, Bruce was standing still just relishing the fantastic feeling that his cock was feeling. But after a few seconds he finally got used to it and began going in and out of her very slowly.

Feeling his giant cock going inside her made Vicki go crazy with lust and so, only after a few slow strokes, she demanded Bruce to fuck her like a whore and pound her ass to submission. Whenever Bruce fucked a human woman's asshole he always held back from using his entire strength, it was mostly due to the fact that his cock was so long and thick that most normal women couldn't handle him going too fast or all out, the super powered ones like Wonder Woman or the crazy ones like Harley Quinn were able to take him without complaining or him having to hold back. So now having Vicki's permission to completely destroy her asshole was something Bruce just couldn't resist, so he gripped her hips, and then started to increase his thrusting speed until all that was heard was Vicki's screams and a loud clapping sound as his pelvis smacked against her butt over and over again.

"AUGHHH! FUCK YESS! YESSS! YESSSSSS! JUST LIKE THAT BRUCE DON'T STOP!" she screamed loudly not caring if Bruce's secretaries outside could hear her, they couldn't because he had sound proof walls and doors installed just in case moments like this occurred, her hair was a complete mess now as it covered parts of her cute face. Bruce was having one hell of a time, every time he would thrust back inside Vicki's ass it would tighten really hard around his cock making him groan with pleasure. After a few more minutes of ramming into her, Vicki stated that she was about to climax "I'M GUNNA CUM BRUCE! I'M GUNNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING FLOOR!".

By now even Bruce was feeling the need to release, so he scooted a little closer to her, gripped her hips more tightly, and then began ramming his cock inside of her using all his force. He was going so fast and hard that she was being pressed against his body and the glass window, which meant that her tits were squished against the glass and her face was pressed sideways against it. However, for some reason Vicki found it extremely hot to be in that position because as soon as he had her like that she exploded and squirted her juices all over the floor.

"BRUCEEEE I'M CUMMIINNNGGGG!" she had screamed as her body shook from having such an intense orgasm. Bruce actually moaned a little when she climaxed, the reason was because when she came her asshole clenched his dick even harder, and it wasn't long before he proclaimed that he was also cumming. "Here it comes, Vicki!" he growled out as he jammed his cock as deep as he could inside her ass, making her scream and cry with tears of joy, and start cumming soon after. He painted her backdoor hole white with his seed; Vicki moaned softly as she felt his cum splash around her insides, it was such a great feeling she felt like she was floating. However, it was only when she realized that her feet weren't touching the floor that she found out that she really was 'floating', Bruce had jammed his cock so deep inside her that he had lifted her off the ground and was lifting her with literally just his dick. That blew her mind so much that she had a mini orgasm on the spot.

After about 2 minutes they finally separated from each other and just as all the cum that Bruce had deposited inside Vicki's ass was about to leak out she placed her hand on her asshole and plugged it with her fingers. Then she grabbed her black panties, they had been discarded and thrown aside earlier when Bruce had begun licking her ass, and quickly slipped them on. When she saw Bruce's confused look she said "I'm gunna tell someone in a few minutes about what we just did and I need proof" she finished with a mischievous smile as she began getting dressed again.

When she was done she jumped into Bruce's arms and gave him a hot French kiss, making sure she moaned loudly to make herself sound sexier, before she said good-bye and headed out. She was walking with a very noticeable limp, but she didn't care she was proud to have been fucked by Bruce Wayne, and with a huge grin on her face she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number; after three rings somebody answered.

" _What do YOU want?"_ an annoyed yet somewhat tired feminine voice answered.

"Hey Lois, heard your in town, think we can meet up I have to tell you something" Vicki said with a smug smile.

 _Present…._

"…and that's pretty much it Lois, I got fucked by Bruce Wayne, so that's why my ass hurts, and I still have his cum swimming in my asshole" Vicki said finishing her story. Lois looked amused "Show me" she said to Vicki simply, Vicki thinking she didn't believe her made sure no one was looking before she slipped her hand through her panties, from the back, and using her index finger she poked her asshole until a small amount of Bruce's cum glazed her finger. Then she brought it back out and showed Lois, who actually smiled, before she brought it to her lips and licked away the cum.

"Well damn Vicki, I didn't know you were that type of girl" Lois said while sipping the last of her coffee, Vicki smiled "for Bruce I'll be the dirtiest slut on the planet" she replied just before she got a message from her boss saying she was needed at work. So Vicki let Lois know that she was leaving and then took off _'I bet she's so jealous that she can't have Bruce fuck her since she's married to that Clark guy, haha'_ Vicki thought to herself as she got in her car.

 _With Lois…_

As Lois watched Vicki walk away, she smiled to herself _'That bitch thinks she's all that, please…Bruce been fucking me for ages'_ she thought before she made sure no one was looking and then slipped her hand into her skirt and down her panties and into her pussy. Then she inserted two fingers into herself and when she brought them back out they were covered in bits of cum "Who do you think I was talking about when I said I was _working out_ with someone earlier" she said to herself before she licked away the cum from her fingers.

 **Next up is the Sorceress, Circe.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this chapter is linked with all the other Amazon chapters. Also this chapter is a bit longer, just letting you guys know.**

 **CIRCE**

 _THEMYSCIRA - SUNSET_

"Well Circe, you are one _bad_ bitch, you certainly have outdone yourself with this accomplishment." Circe said speaking to herself, in third-person, while drinking wine from a golden cup.

Circe was inside the main palace of Themyscira sitting down completely naked, on the throne chair where the queen of the Amazons would usually sit and speak to all the other Amazons, with her legs spread wide open looking at the erotic and very lewd scene before her with great interest. The entire hall before her was filled with nothing but naked Amazons who were all performing different types of sexual acts to one another, in other words they were having a massive orgy. Majority of the Amazons were laying down on the marble floor on top of each other licking each others pussies in the famous 69 position. Some were scissoring each other, pressing and rubbing their pussies together while screaming and moaning. Right in the center of all the moaning, grinding, and sweaty female bodies, was Circe's favorite source of entertainment; her hated adversary, Wonder Woman, was on her knees in doggy style position licking her protégés, Wonder Girl, pussy while she (Diana) was being fucked from behind by her own mother, Hippolyta, who had on a dildo. The cherry or icing on the 'cake' was seeing Artemis, who was kneeling right behind Hippolyta with her face shoved right in between her ass, licking her asshole while she fucked her daughter. All four women were going at it like crazy, horny teenagers.

"That's making me so horny, a daughter licking her friends pussy while being fucked by her mother… it's just so fucking hot!" Circe said out loud before looking down in between her legs, "Wouldn't you agree, Batman?" she asked.

Batman was kneeling in between her luscious legs licking her tasty and _magically_ delicious pussy, after a few seconds he stopped and answered her "Yes it is… but I would rather please you or watch you pleasure yourself, my mistress." He said in a submissive tone before going back to licking her pussy. Circe moaned sexily when she felt Batman's tongue start to expertly lick her pussy again, while this time encircling her aroused clit and sucking it gently.

" _Oh yesss he's so good at this, I still can't believe that I have the legendary Dark Knight as my personal sex slave, he's such an animal in bed, having that giant cock pounding my hot pussy and/or my tight asshole is so addicting. I must see his memories again so I can see how I made him my loyal servant."_ Circe thought to herself with a sly smirk before she placed her hand on Batman's head/cowl and recited a quick spell, within a few seconds a dark grey cloud appeared above his head, and then it became a live memory of the day she bewitched the Bat.

 _Memory Sequence… 5 Days Ago_

Batman was trying not to get aroused at the sight in front of him but it was very difficult, in all honesty no one would blame him, right in front of him sitting down was a completely naked Circe who was being worshipped by his four Amazonian lovers, Diana, Cassie, Artemis, and finally Hippolyta were all on their knees, also naked, happily licking and kissing her legs and feet. All four of them had dog collars around their necks with their leashes being held by Circe. Batman wished he could do something but he was chained to a wall, standing up, with all his gadgets taken away so he was completely immobilized.

He had come to Themyscira because Diana had contacted him asking for help, she told him not to tell the league and to come alone because it was a private matter, so he went but when he arrived he discovered that it had been a trap. Circe had somehow gotten the entire Amazon population under her control, he was captured, and brought to her in the main palace where he was being held captive and forced to watch his lovers submit to the evil witch.

After a few minutes of just watching Batman finally spoke "What did you do?" he asked simply, Circe just smiled as she kept on looking at her slaves licking her feet "Can't you see? I made all of them my bitches, isn't that right sluts" Circe asked them. In complete sync all four women answered "Yes Mistress Circe, we live to serve you" in a very submissive tone. Batman couldn't believe that the toughest and strongest of all the Amazons had fallen into clutches of Circe, "How?" he asked in disbelief. "Lets see oh yes… it was actually pretty easy, you see I seduced the chefs who are in charge of cooking the food to feed the entire population, and I had them serve the Amazons a very, very _special drink_ that once swallowed will make anyone, even a god, become my loyal slave" she stated happily. "What drink" he growled trying to sound tough but in his current state it didn't work, Circe smiled with evil glee ""It was my cum fused with powerful aphrodisiac magic…" she started "…you should have seen it Batman, all of them drinking my cum like it was sweet lemonade… it only took a few minutes before they began feeling the effects (which was to get extremely aroused and horny) soon enough all of them started to please one another, and when I showed up they all kneeled before me and began begging me to let them worship my body, which I allowed them of course" she finished with a proud sadistic smile on her face.

"I don't know how but I will save them" Batman stated with confidence, but all Circe did was laugh "Actually, you won't because I've decided to make you my personal sex slave, you see after talking to all your lovers they confessed that you are a sex god, so having you as my sex slave sounds just about right" she said. "That will never happen" Batman growled, "You don't have a choice" Circe responded with a sultry voice before she snapped her fingers, gaining all four amazons attention, "Strip him of his armor and pleasure him" she ordered. "As you wish, mistress" the four women agreed before they stood up and walked over to him "Not you Diana, I want you to lick my pussy" Circe ordered. Diana nodded before she kneeled once again and began eating her out; meanwhile, Cassie, Hippolyta, and Artemis stripped Batman of his chest armor and armored pants leaving him, with only his cowl, naked before all the ladies.

"Very impressive, you're not even fully hard yet and your cock is already about 8' inches long" Circe said with genuine surprise in her voice when she saw his dick bounce free from his pants. Batman was going to retort but before he could say anything Artemis, Hippolyta, and Cassie kneeled in front of him and began sucking on his dick and balls. Cassie and Artemis each sucked on one of his balls while Hippolyta licked, sucked, and deep throated his dick. Batman tried to fight off the pleasure but it was no use, all three knew his weak spots and were using them against him to get him aroused, and in a matter of seconds he became fully erect. Involuntary, he began moaning and thrusting his hips forward, fucking Hippolyta's mouth, when Circe saw this she knew it was time to make him submit.

"Ready to submit to me Batman?" she asked playfully, "N-n-never" Batman stuttered out, "Well that's too bad, because I am" she replied just before she moaned loudly and squirted her juices inside Diana's awaiting mouth. "Open your mouth bitch…" Circe ordered Diana, who quickly obeyed and showed her all the cum that was flowing in her mouth, Circe smiled as she recited a spell that made the cum in Diana's mouth start to glow. "Go give my future Knight a kiss and deposit all of my juices in his mouth", Diana closed her mouth and nodded before she stood up and walked over to where Batman was. When she reached him Diana tried to kiss him but Batman clenched his mouth shut and moved his head side to side so her lips wouldn't touch his. It wasn't easy since the three amazons kneeling before him were still pleasing him, "Playing hard to get are we, Batman? That's fine I know how to make you moan" Circe said toying with him.

"Hippolyta! Artemis! Cassie! Do that thing that he likes so much" Circe commanded her three slaves, immediately all three Amazons stopped what they were doing and laid down on their backs, still in front of him, and raised one of their legs in the air. Batman's eyes widened with surprise _"No! If they do that I'm finished"_ he thought. Seeing his reaction, Circe knew she had him beat "Surprised how I know your dark little secret Batman? Well don't be, like I said your lovers told many things about you, like how much you love licking their feet and soles, and having them give you footjobs. Why do you think I had them licking my feet right in front of you, hehe" she snickered. Batman let his head hang down in defeat, Circe had him beat, it would only be a matter of seconds before he became her slave.

"Now, go ahead sluts, pleasure him with your feet" she said seductively, Artemis, Hippolyta, and Cassie all nodded their heads before they, individually, placed their foot on Batman's cock, pressed it against his abdomen, and then began rubbing up and down on it. Hippolyta had her foot right in the center of his dick, while Artemis and Cassie had theirs on his right and left side. Batman once again tried to fight off the pleasure but like before he failed miserably, feeling their soft soles rubbing against his cock was just too much, he opened his mouth and moaned loudly. As soon as he opened his mouth Diana crashed her mouth with his and gave him a kiss while also releasing all of Circe's cum in his mouth. Batman never thought that he would be involved in a cum swapping kiss, but tasting Circe's cum made him think why he never did it sooner, her cum was absolutely delicious. Circe's cum took immediate effect on him, since he was human, and soon enough he began getting very aroused. With so many stimulations, especially the footjob, Batman came and released lots of cum all over Artemis, Cassie, and Hippolyta's feet.

After seeing Batman cum all over her slaves Circe's knew she had won, she snapped her fingers and soon all of the Amazons stopped what they were doing, dropped to their knees, and crawled to her. "Excellent work my pets, now go pleasure each other in the corner of the room, I'm gunna have some fun with my new slave" she told them, "Yes mistress" they all answered before leaving to the corner to pleasure themselves. Circe watched them crawl to the corner of the room and begin making out with each other, then she turned around and looked at Batman, with his head down, still chained to the wall, she bit her lower lip when she saw his cock standing up in all its glory _"It's so big and thick, it makes Zeus's look like a pencil dick, this will be fun"_ she thought while smiling.

She walked over to him and placed her index finger on his broad muscular chest and began tracing a scar that was in the middle "Have you finally submitted to me?" she whispered sexily, "Yes" Batman answered after a few seconds, "Yes what?" she said "Yes… my Mistress, I am yours now and forever" he replied as he raised his head showing her the purple glow coming form his eyes, letting her know that she controlled him now. "Good, now how about you use…" Circe started as she reached for and encircled his cock with her smooth hand "… _thissss_ and fuck me like a whore _"_ she finished while stroking his cock softly. Batman began thrusting his hips "Yes please mistress, allow me to pleasure your body" he said in full submission, Circe smiled at his response, she stepped back and snapped her fingers, and soon enough the chains tied around his legs and arms broke and vanished leaving him free. Then she snapped her fingers again and a bed appeared right behind her, she laid down in the middle, opened her legs, spread her pussy lips apart to show him her tight, dripping wet, pink insides "Come and get it".

Batman quickly got on the bed and was about to get in between her legs so that he could lick her pussy but she stopped him "Not today big boy, I'm tired of having my pussy licked, I want that huge cock of yours inside me, so get to it!" she ordered him. Batman was somewhat sad, he wanted to lick and taste her pussy because it looked so tasty with her juices dripping, but he quickly got over it and got in stationary position instead. He grabbed his cock and inserted the tip in her pussy causing her to moan " _Ohhh it's so big_ , Do it baby" she said urgently. Batman nodded before thrusting forward and piercing her pussy, Circe actually screamed with pleasure, he was the biggest she had ever had, meanwhile, Batman gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't moan, her pussy was absolutely _magical_ , it was far more superior than any of his Amazon lovers. It was the wettest, hottest, and tightest pussy he had ever penetrated, it was so tight, in fact that he believed that even if he fucked Diana, Artemis, Cassie or Hippolyta, in the ass they would still feel loose compared to Circe's pussy. It was that magnificent.

After getting used to the sensation Batman began to slide his dick in and out of her pussy, first he went slowly, but he quickly picked up speed and soon enough he was ramming his entire cock inside of her. The feeling was just too great that Batman didn't care anymore and began moaning and groaning crazily. Circe was also having a good time, feeling his cock literally stuff her pussy was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was so good in fact, that she wrapped her legs around his waist and began screaming like a bitch in heat.

Batman kept on pounding her pussy for about 15 minutes before he felt his balls churn and jump once more letting him know that he was close to cumming, so he let his new mistress know, "I'm gunna cum" he growled out. "SO AM I! OH FUCK YESSS! CUM INSIDE ME! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Circe yelled in pure ecstasy, once he heard her, Batman used all strength and thrusted all the way into her and soon after he started cumming. He literally felt as his cum traveled through his dick all the way to the tip, he shot spurt after spurt of hot cum inside her pussy that he felt like his life force was being drained away. Feeling the large amount of cum that was being unloaded inside her made Circe start cumming, she tighten her legs around his waist and began cumming right after, her juices gushed out and splashed against his cock before leaking out of her pussy. They stayed connected even after they were both finished cumming, which took about 5 minutes, and when Batman was about to pull out Circe stopped him.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet I can keep on going, and thanks to the aphrodisiac cum that you drank, so can you" she said as she squeezed her pussy walls around his dick and soon enough she felt his cock get rock hard again. "Now, FUCK ME!" she screamed hotly, Batman, being now under her full control, nodded "Your wish is my command, my mistress" he said subserviently just before he started thrusting into her again.

They fucked for the next 2 hours, they never stopped once, and Circe even made Diana, Artemis, Cassie, and Hippolyta sit around them and masturbate as they fucked. The following four days were no different, it was filled with nothing but sexual acts.

 _Memory Sequence Over… Present_

Circe removed her hands from her sex slaves head and smiled "Well that certainly won't get old anytime soon…" she started as she grabbed Batman by the ears of his cowl and shoved his face into her pussy just as she started cumming. Batman happily slurped up and drank his mistress's juices, by doing so he became even more submissive to her, after she finished she pushed him away and stood up. She began walking to her room (which was Hippolyta's room) making sure she added an extra sway to her hips and an extra shake to her big, round ass before turning around to her sex slave and motioned him with her index finger to follow her. Once inside she got on her bed and got in doggy style position, showing Batman her tight pussy lips and her puckered asshole, while arching her back making her look even hotter.

"If you fuck my asshole real good, I'll give you a footjob after, ok" she said sexily, Batman was practically salivating just by looking at her, he didn't even respond he just began walking to her making his cock swing side to side. Once he reached her he grabbed his dick and shoved it right inside her ass causing her to scream in pleasure "FUCK YESSS! POUND THAT ASS!" Batman obeyed and all that was heard in the room was a loud smacking sound and the rough slapping of flesh.

" _Finally I come out on top, I defeat the Amazons and make them all my slaves, and to top it all off I make that bitches (Diana) boyfriend my personal sex slave. Life is so wonderful. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Circe thought as she relished Batman's cock pumping into her asshole.

 **Alright, so that's Circe, hope you liked it. I made this chapter longer because this was the last One-shot that will include the Amazons or any chapters linked to them. So yea… next up is Queen Mera.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so in this One-shot the city of Atlantis is inside a massive glass dome filled with oxygen, so the people inside (or that visit) can walk instead of swim, and breath without drowning, this is just so that the story could flow better. Also this chapter is somewhat messed up, because of the circumstances of how the Lemon will play out; my dark/messed up side took over for this one that's why... enjoy.**

 **QUEEN MERA (New 52)**

 _ **Synopsis:**_ _A few years after the Justice League was formed, Batman and Aquaman's wife, Queen Mera, were acquainted, and it was physical and sexual attraction at first sight. In the beginning they just flirted with one another, but as time went on there attraction and desire for each other grew, and it wasn't long before they began having an affair behind Aquaman's back. Since Mera was a queen it was difficult for her to sneak away and meet up with her secret lover, no matter how badly she wanted to, but since Batman was a master manipulator and strategist he would always find a way to trick Aquaman into either letting him visit Mera constantly in Atlantis or convince him into letting Mera come to Gotham for "research" purposes. But what had started out as a fling quickly turned into true love for both of them, Mera fell genuinely in love with the Dark Knight, he being better than her husband in every phase when it came to sex was just one of the many reasons. Batman didn't know how to explain it but he also grew to love Mera, she was smart, beautiful, and fun to be around, however, they both accepted the fact that they couldn't be together as long as Arthur was alive. So they decided to just continue meeting in secret. But then, only a week after accepting that they couldn't be together, Darkseid attacked earth and many heroes, including Aquaman, were killed before they were finally able to defeat him. Batman and Mera were saddened that Arthur had fallen in battle, but they also realized that now they were going to be able to be together without having to worry about being caught and/or anyone finding it wrong or immoral, so they didn't feel as bad as they should have._ _And it showed the day of Arthur's funeral._

 _ATLANTIS_

Queen Mera and Batman were standing side by side, very close to each other, in front of a large crowd of heartbroken people, made up of mostly Atlantean citizens and a few Justice League heroes; they were inside a large atlantean church mourning the loss of the fallen King. The JL members in attendance were Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, the Flash, and finally Green Lantern, Superman and other heroes had survived Darkseid's invasion but had been greatly injured so they were still in the hospital recovering. All five of the JL members were standing just a couple of feet behind Batman and Mera with their heads down in sadness, but if they were to look up, from their point of view it seemed that Batman was comforting Mera because she had her head on his shoulders and her body would occasionally shake as if she were crying.

But the interaction they were seeing between the Atlantis Queen and the Dark Knight was not even close to what was really happening.

Both Mera and Batman knew that what they were doing right now was a total betrayal to Aquaman's memory, but they just couldn't help themselves, instead of feeling bad or appalled it actually, in a dark callous way, excited them. You see, throughout the entire time that they had been standing up looking at Aquaman's silver and gold coffin Batman had been groping and squeezing Mera's big round ass through her green body suit. This had caused her to place her head on his shoulders and her body to begin trembling with pleasure, but, to the mourning followers behind them it simply appeared as though she was shaking with grief. They were able to get away with performing such a perverted lewd act in front of everyone because Batman's long cape was able to cover both of their backs, making it easier for them to fool around without anyone behind them noticing. Currently, Mera was trying so very hard not moan, but it was easier said than done, Batman had slipped his fingers through the secret slit that she had made on the lower half of her suit (she made it so that Batman could fuck her quickly when they had little time to be together), and was fingering her asshole.

" _Oh god_ … that f-feels so good baby" Mera whispered sexily as she bit her lips so she wouldn't moan out loud, Batman only grinned before he rapidly began inserting and withdrawing his middle and index fingers from her asshole. Feeling her butthole get violated by his gloved fingers, Mera couldn't help rubbing her thighs together from the pleasure she was experiencing. But then, when they began lowering Aquaman's coffin to its grave, she completely lost it, being fingered by her secret lover as they buried her dead husband was really making her feel dirty and nasty…but that actually only excited her more while at the same time driving her crazy with lust.

"I need you…God I need your cock in me, now!" Mera whispered alluringly in desperation while placing her hand against his crotch and begin to rub it, "You're just going to have to wait until the ceremony is over" Batman whispered back with a grin as he greatly enjoyed the way her hand rubbed against him. "But I can't wait that long… I have an idea, so just play along Ok" Mera responded sounding even more desperate, Batman only raised an eyebrow under his cowl _"What is she planning?"_ he thought, but his question was answered immediately.

Out of nowhere, Mera suddenly pushed herself from him causing his hand and fingers to slip from her ass and then she suddenly began 'crying' and yelling loudly about how she couldn't take seeing Aquaman dead and how she needed to be alone for a while. Then she began running towards her palace/castle, but not before giving Batman a secret wink letting him know that she would be waiting for him, since it was the king's funeral everyone knew that the queen would be sad, so no one went after her. However, after a few minutes passed, Batman took a few steps back to where his league members were and told them that he was going to go to see Mera and give her his "full attention" and "support", no one from the league thought it was strange that Batman wanted to be with her since they had noticed that him, Aquaman, and Mera had become really good friends over the last two years. Of course, unknown to them they had no idea that they had started a sexual relationship behind Aquaman's back, that's why they had no problem and, in fact, actually encouraged him to go be with her.

With their blessing, Batman was off, he quickly speed walked out of the church and once he was out he started running towards Aquaman's castle where he was going to, without a doubt, have sex with his, now dead and buried, friends wife and queen, Mera.

 _3 minutes later…_

The enormous royal palace was deserted of its guards and knights, all of them were attending their king's funeral, so after arriving Batman easily, swiftly, and without a problem made his way through the vast interior of it until he arrived at the queen's master bedroom. Before he entered her room he placed some motion sensors around the hall, he wanted to make sure no one caught them "having fun", especially on this day, and then he went inside.

As soon as he entered Batman was blown away and turned on to the max by the naughty and very erotic spectacle before him, Mera was kneeling down on the edge of the bed, back arched, her face laying on the bed sideways, and, best of all, her ass was facing him. But what made it so erotic was that she had ripped in half the 'ass' part of her suit, where the slit had been, and was spreading her ass cheeks exposing her tight asshole and her beautiful dripping pink pussy to him. Batman was able to see her lewd face through her kneeled legs and vice versa, so when she saw him walk in and just stand there admiring her she practically commanded him to take her.

"Thank god you're finally here, I can't take it anymore" Mera said as she began moving her butt side to side trying to entice him, which worked because Batman licked his lips and began walking towards her. When he got to her, using both hands, he grabbed her ass and started to squeeze and massage it causing her to moan sexily, "Stop teasing me, you've been playing with my ass the entire time so _please,_ just lick it or fuck me already!" she said with a lustful despairing voice. Batman grinned, "I think I'll taste it first" he said before he quickly kneeled on the floor right behind her, with her kneeling on the edge of the bed her ass was leveled with his face, and then shoved his face in her butt cheeks and began licking her asshole. He knew she wasn't going to last too long, since he had been playing with her earlier, so he gripped her ass, stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside her asshole, and then began going clockwise and counter-clockwise inside her.

Mera lost it, as soon as she felt his warm tongue wiggle its way inside her, the sensation that she felt was very strange but the pleasure she received from it was absolutely invigorating. "OH B-BATMAN!" she screamed as she started cumming all over his lower jaw and chin, as she came Batman never stopped licking and let all her juices drip from his chin to the floor below. When she finished cumming she let out a moan of approval as she continued feeling Batman's tongue flicker and move inside her asshole. His licking felt fantastic but as he kept licking her she started getting aroused again, her clit started tingling and her pussy began getting hot and wet once more, so she let him know that she wanted him to fuck her now.

"I'm getting wet again… fuck me now!" Mera exclaimed as she raised herself up, removing her ass from his face, and got in doggystyle position, Batman licked away the taste of her ass as well as the last bit of her juices that had remained on chin before he stood up. "Oh, are you sure you want me to fuck you on your marriage bed on the day of your husband's funeral?" Batman asked mischievously. Deep down he did feel bad, in a way, about doing something like this with a dead friend's wife, but he also couldn't deny that in a dark and twisted way it also drove him crazy with arousal. Her response only helped him care less about feeling bad. "Yes, fuck me! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE ARTHUR NEVER COULD! FUCK ME LIKE A REAL KING AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Mera screamed with pent up sexual desire.

After hearing her answer Batman immediately kicked off his boots, unbuckled his utility belt, and took off his armored pants unleashing his cock. He walked up close to her and smacked her round pale ass a few times with his dick causing her to moan and laugh "Just stick it in already and FUCK ME!" she screamed after a few seconds. "As you wish…" Batman began as he grabbed his cock and aimed it right at her pussy "…your highness" he finished as he pushed forward and penetrated her swiftly. Mera screamed and moaned loudly as she felt Batman go inside and stuff her pussy with his thick cock and then begin to pump in and out of her. Batman gritted his teeth and used all his will power just so he wouldn't moan; Mera's pussy was so excruciatingly hot and incredibly tight. At first he started off slowly but very quickly picked up momentum until he was finally gripping her slim waist as he rammed into her with powerful thrust. Every thrust that he gave her was so strong that it sent electrifying pulses of pleasure throughout her entire body, it felt so good, she had to grip the bed sheets just to prevent herself from falling on her face.

"OH YES! YESS! YESSS! FUCK YEAH MAKE ME YOURS!" Mera yelled as Batman continued his relentless assault on her pussy, by now, he was thrusting all the way inside her that his dick would constantly kiss her cervix over and over again. When Batman heard her say that he took it as a challenge and began thrusting so fast into her that her tongue slipped out and began dangling and flying all over her mouth. He kept pumping into her for a good while before he felt his balls jump, letting him know he was going to cum soon, so he leaned down and began kissing the back of her shoulders "I'm close" he growled huskily. "ME TOO GOD ME TOO!" she screamed as she started backing up her ass against him trying to have him go even deeper inside her.

This continued for a few more minutes before both of them felt their need to cum, "I'M GUNNA CUM! OH GOD I'M GUNNA CUM!" Mera exclaimed, Batman was about to thrust into her really hard and fill her pussy with his cum but when he looked down at her soft, pale, bouncy ass he had an idea. So, using all his will-power, he pulled his dick out of her, which caused her great displeasure "NOOO! PLEASE PUT IT BACK IN I WAS SO CLOS- AHHH FUUUCCCKKK!" before she could finish he rammed his dick back inside her. She screamed so loudly because this time, instead of thrusting into her pussy, he had rammed his dick up her asshole. Which, also resulted in her kneeling upright and cumming right away from the intense pain and pleasure she felt.

"C-CUMMINGG! I'M CUMMINGG!" she yelled with ecstasy as she started squirting her juices all over the mattress below, when he had thrusted up her ass Batman had also started cumming, do to how tight she was, and painted all of her insides white with his seed. Since Mera was now kneeling upright as he came Batman ripped the top half of her suit exposing her huge tits which he began fondling and squeezing causing her to moan and shake even more than what she already was. "Oh g-god!" Mera whispered sexily as she felt so many stimulations on her body, at this point, as Batman felt his high calm down he began softly kissing the back of her neck. They stayed connected for a few seconds greatly enjoying how they both felt being together as one.

But then Batman's left gauntlet began vibrating letting him know that the motion sensors he had placed outside had picked up something, checking his gauntlet Batman saw that Black Canary and Hawkgirl were walking towards Mera's room. Judging by there current location they had about 20 seconds before they arrived, so reacting inhumanly fast both Batman and Mera got dressed, she had to run to her closet and quickly get another one of her green suits, and then they sat down on the edge of the bed were they had just fucked and where Mera's juices had stained her bed. As soon as they sat down they heard a knock on the door and then Hawkgirl asked if she and Black Canary could come in, taking a deep breath, Batman told them to come in. When both JL women walked inside they found Mera with watery eyes sniffling on Batman's shoulders, "Sorry to interrupt but the citizens of Atlantis are expecting their queen to say a few words" Canary said softly. Nodding Mera stood up "Yes, I understand, can you please tell them that I'm going", Canary nodded and then tugged Hawkgirls arm and then they both left, as soon as they were gone Batman was about to say 'that was close' but before he could speak Mera jumped in his arms and gave him a very heated kiss. She even inserted her tongue in his mouth.

"You fucked my ass real good I think I'm going to walk with a limp… but god do I love you so much" Mera said jokingly after breaking the kiss, Batman just grinned "I love you too Mera" he said before giving her another quick kiss. After that they left her room and went back to the church where they were and Mera delivered a 'sentimental' speech about how they (Atlanteans) would not let the death of their king keep them from moving forward. As she delivered her speech she would occasionally look at Batman and give him a sexy flirtatious smile, to everyone else they simply believed it was a smile of gratitude. Once she was done, Mera and the JL members had a little gathering before they all left, Mera wanted Batman to stay but she knew it would be to suspicious so before he left he pulled him to the side while the rest of JL got on their ship.

"This might sound heartless but I'm glad Arthur's dead, now I'm going to be all yours… so come visit me… _soon_ " she said to him while rubbing his crotch again, Batman smirked as he grabbed her right butt cheek and squeezed it hard causing her to moan "Oh I'll be back, don't you worry…" he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss "… ** _My_ ** queen" he finished. Mera had a star struck look on her face "I'll be waiting… **_My_ ** Dark Knight" she retorted back seductively as she began walking away while adding an extra sway to her hips making her fabulous ass look even more mesmerizing.

 _AFTERMATH…_

After 3 years of continuing to keep their relationship a secret both Batman and Mera finally came out and told all their friends that they were in love and that they were going to get married. Nobody had a problem, because they had noticed that after Aquaman's death both of them had gotten very close, so they gave their blessing and supported them. Then a few months later Batman and Mera sealed the deal and got married, both on land and in Atlantis, this meant that Batman was now a King, King of Atlantis. They celebrated by having some fun on the golden throne chair that used to belong to the anterior king.

"How does _(lick)_ it feel _(lick)_ to be _(lick)_ the King?" Queen Mera provocatively asked her new husband as she kneeled in between his legs licking and sucking his long, thick cock. "It feels… very nice" King Batman replied with a smile as he held Aquaman's trident with one hand and the top of Mera's bobbing head, going up and down his cock, with the other.

 **Was that messed up? Of course it was, but it is what it is, so yea… next up is Raven.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is slightly different because it has way more dialogue than usual, but ones it gets to the Lemon its back to normal, so yea…this chapter is linked to Cha. 24. Enjoy.**

 **RAVEN** (Imagine from New Earth or New 52)

 _Titan Tower – Raven's Room - 11:30 P.M_

A black portal opened out of thin air and a few moments later a completely naked Raven, holding her leotard and cloak on her shoulders, stepped out from it and walked over to her bed, where she collapsed from pleasant exhaustion. She crawled to the center of the bed, grabbed one of her white fluffy pillows, and hugged it really tight as her body trembled with bliss.

" _Wow, she was right…_ _ **he**_ _is a sex god… no wonder she cheats on Nightwing"_ Raven thought to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes and recounted the past couple of days.

 _A few days ago…_

"Arghh… I can't take it anymore Starfire, Beast boy can't…he can't please me sexually and it's driving me insane." Raven blurted out in frustration.

"Really? I thought with him able to change into anything he would be abl-"

"He can't change the size if his small di-" Raven began but quickly covered her mouth. Starfire looked over at her friend and smirked, she knew what Raven had been close to saying.

"Damn that's a disappointment. Well why don't you just find yourself another man to fuck you, hm?" Starfire responded.

It was 9:45 P.M; Raven and Starfire had been flying around, to no particular location, for the past 30 minutes having an intimate girl talk about their sex life and other things. Currently, Raven was telling Starfire that she was beginning to lose some control of her powers because since Beast boy couldn't please her properly she was starting to get sexually frustrated, causing her emotions to become unstable.

"What? No, unlike you, I'm not a slut who cheats on her boyfriend especially with his surrogate father, seriously I don't know why you're cheating on Dick he's such a nice guy…the only reason I don't tell him is because I know it'll break his heart" Raven shot back.

"True, his heart will probably break into a million pieces…But…you're only saying that because you haven't been with _him_ yet, I bet if you were to sleep with him you'll kn-"

Raven looked at Starfire when she abruptly stopped talking "Star? Are you alright?" she asked her green eyed, skimpy dressed friend.

"I GOT IT! Sleep with _him_ Ray, I bet if you sleep with him you'll feel so much better, trust me I know" Starfire started saying excitedly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gunna sleep with _him_ "

"Why not? Believe me if I tell him he'll agree to do it, I mean he already fucked me and my sister…at the same time"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh yeah it was awesome, I think I have picture on my phone" Starfire said as she pulled out her cell phone and began going through it.

"I don't want to see it!" Raven declared angrily as her eyes glowed red.

"Alright, alright sheesh, I was just trying to help you" Starfire said raising her hands in surrender.

Then Starfire looked at the time on her cell phone and gasped "Oh shit it's late already, I gotta get to Gotham before _he_ starts his patrol or else he won't be able to fuck me" looking at Raven she waved her good-bye and started flying away. But before she blasted away at top speed she stopped and looked back at her cloaked friend.

"Just think about it Ray, _he_ is a sex god, one night with him and all your problems will be solved!" she yelled and winked to her before she blasted off towards Gotham.

Raven floated there for a few seconds as she watched her friend fly away, then for some strange reason, she had a lewd erotic thought about _him_.

"What the hell, why would I think that?" Raven said to herself while shaking her head, "I'll never cheat on Beast boy, never"

 _2 days later…_

Raven was pissed, last night she and Beast boy had 'done it' again but the result had been the same, he was too small to pleasure her, but the real reason she was mad was because this time he had 'finished' faster than usual, which meant that she felt and received even less pleasure.

"Screw that green, tiny dick, shape-shifting excuse of a man… I need a real cock to please me or else I'm gunna go berserk" Raven ranted to herself. Then she remembered what Starfire had said two days ago _"...he is a sex god, one night with him and all your problems will be solved"_. Making up her mind, Raven took out her cell phone and dialed Starfire's number.

"H-Hello?" Starfire answered after the third ring.

"I'll do it" Raven simply stated.

"Really? I thought you said you wouldn't cheat" Starfire said smugly.

"I don't give a fuck anymore I need a real cock inside me NOW!" Raven retorted quickly.

"I see, well don't you worry my sexually depraved friend, I'll help you. Just come to the cave at 10 o' clock tonight and _he_ will be waiting for you, got it?" Starfire said.

"Got it" was Ravens reply before she hanged up.

After hanging up Raven started blushing as she started envisioning herself doing all sorts of sexual things with him.

"I can't believe it… I'm gunna have sex with The Batman."

 _10 o' Clock – Bat Cave_

Batman had already been informed by Starfire about Raven's situation, which he had agreed to help, so he was just passing the time, waiting for her to arrive, by sitting in front of his main computer looking at some police reports about a recent bank robbery that had taken place. After about five minutes he heard a portal being opened so he turned his chair around and saw right when Raven stepped out of it. He stood up from his chair and walked towards her, as he got closer he noticed that she was starting to blush, when he was a few feet away he stopped and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out" he told her, Raven looked right back at him and shaked her head in a no motion "I need t- No, I want to do this" she said while blushing a little more. After hearing her answer Batman couldn't help but check her out, she looked stunning wearing her dark purplish cloak, her black looking leotard, and her knee high boots, which showed off her luscious thighs.

"Then lets begin" Batman said before he rapidly closed the gap between them and kissed Raven hard right in the lips while placing his hands around her hips, Raven was left surprised at his forwardness, she was the one that usually initiated the contact with Beast boy because he was still very shy even though they had been together for months. After a few seconds she felt his tongue brush against her lips causing her to open her mouth and moan, letting his tongue in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. Their tongues began sparring with one another, pushing and doing circles around each other causing Raven to shake with pleasure, and when she felt Batman lower his hands to her ass and then squeeze her butt cheeks as he picked her up she couldn't help but moan in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to an empty table on the side, making out the entire time; for once she was greatly enjoying being man-handled by a man.

When he reached the table he sat her right at the edge, pushed her on her back, and then ripped away her leotard, throwing it to the side, leaving her completely naked before him. Batman had seen his fair share of amazingly hot women bodies, he was both an ass and a tits man, and thanks to his crime-fighting job he was able to meet and hook up with many spectacular women who had both, but even he had to admit that Raven's somewhat petite body suited her perfectly. She didn't have giant boobs compared to his past conquest, maybe C-cups, but they were very ripe, her pussy looked extremely tight which was a bonus for him, and from grabbing her ass he could tell that it really wasn't that big but it was more of a tight athletic kind of butt. As he kept admiring her body she, instead of feeling embarrassed, got aroused knowing that Batman was actually checking out her nude body.

"You're quite beautiful" Batman said after a while, Raven was about to reply but all she did was scream in pleasure when Batman suddenly leaned his body downwards, placed his face in between her legs, and then began licking her pussy. " _Aughhh_ … Oh g-god!" Raven moaned as she felt Batman's tongue slip inside her and start licking everywhere that it could reach. When she felt him flick and encircle her clit with his tongue, out of instinct, she quickly wrapped her legs around his head and pushed him even closer to her pussy. As he continued licking her Raven's moans kept getting louder and louder, she had never felt so many euphoric sensations coursing through her body before, she was usually disappointed by Beast boy because he literally had no experience but Batman, just by using his tongue, was already making her go crazy.

After a few minutes Batman massaged her thighs causing her to release his head from her hold and then he stood up and began taking off his armored pants, seeing this Raven was about to take off her boots but he stopped her, "Leave them on, you look sexy with them" he told her. Raven was both touched and speechless at what he had just said, Beast boy had never told her she was sexy or hot, so she just nodded in reply. But then when she saw his long thick cock spring free, once his pants were off, her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. Batman's cock was definitely longer and thicker than her current boyfriend, who only had a 4 inch long dick, and it was so perfect that Raven's pussy and clit began to tingle with arousal. She actually began drooling as she imagined Batman's dick thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Are you ready?" Batman asked her, "Yeah, shove it in me" Raven replied quickly as she nodded her head while never taking her eyes off his cock, smiling Batman took a few steps forward, grabbed his dick, and teased her by tapping his cock against her pussy lips causing her to moan with pleasure. Raven was getting so excited that her pussy started got more wet and her juices began dripping to the table. "P-Please stop teasing me…fuck me a-already" she moaned as he kept on tapping his cock against her, Batman grinned before he nodded and aligned his dick to her entrance, then he leaned down, and grabbed her slim waist before he made her scream with ecstasy when he used all his force to thrust into her. Almost his entire cock entered her before Batman felt his bulbous head hit her cervix, Raven had wrapped her arms around his neck when he had entered her, and so he stayed still and waited for her to get used to him.

After a few seconds Raven softly moaned "Keep g-going", hearing her say that Batman stood up straight, since she had her arms around his neck it caused her to get in a sitting position, and then leaned down and kissed her in the lips as he began thrusting into her. Raven melted into the kiss as he pounded into her, but then she moaned like a bitch in heat when she felt Batman place his hands against her perky tits and squeeze them hard. The pleasure she was receiving was too much for her that she broke the kiss with a loud moan and placed her head on the crook of his neck, she wanted to kiss his neck and shoulders as a reward for making her feel so good but he still had his body armor and cowl on so she couldn't. So in the end she decided to just kiss his exposed, defined jaw-line, she kissed it and licked it with tons of affection, it was somewhat difficult since he was still thrusting into her but she pulled through it.

Batman was greatly enjoying being inside Raven's pussy it was, as he had expected, really tight, but it was also scorching hot. It felt so good that he wanted to be inside her even more, so he pulled himself out of her, much to her displeasure, and then picked her up from her waist. He lifted her up high causing Raven to wrap her legs around his waist before he suddenly dropped her on his dick again.

"OHHHH FUCCKKK!" Raven screamed with ecstasy as she felt his cock stuff, stretch, and pulse deep inside her, Batman just gritted his teeth and growled as he got what he wanted, which was feel even better by being even deeper inside of her. Then he grabbed her ass and began lifting her up and dropping her down on onto his cock, essentially fucking her standing up, Raven yelled from the unimaginable pleasure she felt. "Oh my god! OH MY G-GOD!" she screamed as she threw her head back, because she did that her back arched pushing her tits out into Batman's face, which he took advantage of by lowering his head and begin sucking on her right nipple. At that point Raven lost it, having her nipple sucked while getting fucked standing up was just too much for her to handle, and soon proclaimed that she was about start cumming all over him.

"I'm gunna cum! I'M GUNNA FUCKING CUM!" she screamed with saliva dripping out of her mouth, Batman was still feeling strong but as he looked at the time on his main computer he realized that he had to speed things up because his time was almost up, Starfire and Batgirl had agreed to patrol for him for an hour while he took 'care' of Raven, and by looking at the time he had about seven minutes left. However, thanks to his extensive training, in every field imaginable, he was capable of making himself climax whenever he wanted to, so cumming wasn't going to be an issue. So, grabbing and squeezing her ass, Batman began picking her up and dropping her down on him much faster, causing the tip of his dick to repeatedly hit her cervix. "OHHHH GOD!" Raven screamed loudly, having her cervix hit over and over again caused her pain at first, but as she got used to it she started enjoying it more and more.

It wasn't long before Raven's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started cumming "I-I'M CUMMINGGG!" she screamed as she tighten her hold on his head and then began cumming all over his dick. Her juices gushed out fast and splashed against him before leaking out of her pussy and dripping to the cold floor below, as she came she kept telling him to cum inside her, not wanting to disappoint her Batman closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and growled as his cum traveled up his cock, all the way to the tip, and then begin spurting out his seed deep inside. Raven once again placed her head on his shoulders and moaned softly as she felt a large load of his hot cum start painting her pussy walls.

They stayed intertwined until Batman emptied every last drop of cum that he had into her, after he was finished, Batman lifted her off his dick and laid her on the table were they had fucked. Their sexual rendezvous had gone way beyond her expectations that now Raven could barely keep her eyes open, she was tired in a good kind of way. As he put on his pants again Batman didn't want to sound heartless, but he was still Batman, so he told her that she had leave now because he had to go out on patrol.

With a dreamy and satisfied look on her face, Raven nodded her head, stood up, picked up her clothing from the ground, and then used her powers to create a portal, before she walked inside of it she turned around and looked at Batman "Can I come again?" she asked. Batman grinned "Anytime" he answered her, and with that Raven walked into the portal that would lead her to her room.

 _Present…_

As Raven laid on her bed enjoying the afterglow of her sex session with Batman, she failed to notice someone sneaking inside her room from her window, "By the look on your face I can tell you enjoyed it, huh?" a familiar voice asked. Knowing who it was, Raven didn't bother turning around, "Oh yes, it was the greatest pleasure I have ever felt in my life… Thanks for your help, Star" she answered.

"Anytime…" Starfire said before she walked out of the room and began walking towards her room "…maybe next time _he_ can fuck us together" she said quietly to herself while licking her lips.

 **Alright, so next up is… female Copperhead. (From the Arkham game)**


	31. Chapter 31

**So to clarify, in this chapter Copperhead will be referred to as both Copperhead and/or Larissa. Also this One-shot has nothing to do or is connected to the game, so yea… enjoy.**

 _Spanish words_ = (translation)

 **COPPERHEAD (** Larissa Diaz **)**

 _GOTHAM 1:53A.M - Abandoned Warehouse_

Even though Copperhead was standing up with her back against the metal wall, her legs were trembling so much, she was barely able to stand on her own two feet and because of that it was difficult for her to put on her black thong. After resting for a few seconds she tried to put them on again but her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor below landing on her tight ass causing her to grimace slightly. As she sat there she gave her surroundings a quick look over but all she found was a few old crates, her ripped top, and her brownish skin tight pants scattered on the floor. After observing the almost empty warehouse she looked down at her naked tattooed body and chuckled lightly at her current state.

" _Me jodi_ _ó_ _muy bien_ " ( _He_ fucked me really good) she said to herself as she placed her right hand in between her legs and inserted her index and middle finger inside her pussy, after moving them around a little she pulled them out and smirked as she saw thick globs of white cum on them. She brought them to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean; after she was done she licked her lips.

"Hmmm, _que rico_ " (delicious) she said as she laid her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, and thought about what had transpired not even two hours ago.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes ago…_

Batman slowly woke up to find himself in an abandoned warehouse chained to a wall, his hands and arms tied on either side of him, he tried to break free but the chains were made of titanium alloy making it hard to escape from, he kept trying until he heard a hissing sound coming from up top.

"Finally you awake Batman" a feminine voice with some form of a Spanish accent spoke from the shadows above.

Batman looked up at the ceiling and quickly spotted 2 glowing snake-like eyes staring down at him from the rafters. Just by the eyes he knew who this person was, but before he could say anything _she_ jumped off from the rafters and landed in a sexy crouched position just a couple of feet in front of him. Having been in this type of situation before, Batman knew that if he was still alive after being knocked out then that meant his capturer was going to ask something from him which meant he would have time to find a way to escape, so instead of worrying he took this opportunity to check out the sexy snake-like woman before him. He looked at her seductive face, which was highlighted very nicely by her short whitish blonde hair, and then he looked at her fit desirable body, which seemed built for sex.

"Larissa Diaz, a.k.a Copperhead, What are you doing here? And why am I still alive?" Batman asked in his usual monotone voice.

Larissa, or Copperhead, smiled triumphantly at her captured prey/target "Well you see Batman, I may be many things, a killer, assassin, and an escape artist but I'm also a woman, a sexually active woman I should say, and as I was on the run from the Central American police I stumbled upon some of the women of Gotham's criminal underworld and most, if not all, had stories about your prowess in bed. So am here because I want you to, no! _Necesito que me folles!_ " (I need you to fuck me!) she said as she started erotically crawling towards him. Batman didn't show it but he smiled in the inside _"These super villainess's never change, do they? They always want to have sex, but if am honest, Copperhead is someone I wouldn't mind fucking, her ass looks amazing in those tight pants"_ he thought to himself before he spoke "What if I refuse" he said in an almost teasing manner.

Copperhead stood up, after having crawled to him, right in front of him and traced the bat symbol on his chest with her clawed finger "If you refuse then I won't give you the antidote…" she swiftly stuck out her long snake-like tongue showing him a red pill on the tip of it "…to the poison I injected you with while you were knocked out, which will start taking effect in about 45 minutes" she said smiling. "Fine..." Batman growled pretending to sound mad "…but you'll have to get me hard first", _"Eso no sera problema_ (that wont be a problem) Batman _"_ Copperhead responded before she dropped to her knees in front of him and began unbuckling his pants. After lowering his pants to his knees Copperhead howled with delight as she looked at his semi-hard cock " _Impresionante_ (impressive) Batman, it's barely hard and yet it's so long already" she complemented him. Without another word she stuck his cock in her mouth and began sucking on it.

As she kept sucking she experienced first-hand as his semi-hard cock started to grow in her mouth, and needless to say she was very surprised as it grew in both length and thickness, it kept growing until she was forced to open up her mouth really wide and his bulbous head touched/hit the back of her throat. Larissa didn't know if it was in her head but as she continued sucking on his cock she began to greatly enjoy the taste she was receiving from it. She enjoyed it so much that she started deep-throating him hard, basically choking herself with his cock, just so she could taste him even more. Sometimes during her sucking she would occasionally release it from her mouth and use her snake-like tongue and slowly lick his cock from bottom to top, her tongue was so long and flexible she was able to literally wrap it all around his long manhood. She smirked and laughed in her head when she heard Batman growl and hiss with pleasure "Fuck" she heard him say as he began moving his hips back and forth. Not caring that he was basically fucking her mouth, Larissa followed along by bobbing her head back and forth meeting him after every thrust that he gave her.

Not too long after she felt his dick swell up and before she could react he unloaded his cum all inside her mouth, he filled her up so good that it started leaking from the sides of her mouth. _"Que sabroso"_ (how tasty) she told him after she swallowed most of it "I see you're still hard, _perfecto_ (perfect) because I'm ready to fuck, are you?" she said as she stood up and looked him right in the eyes. "Remove these chains and I'll show you just how ready I am" was Batman's reply, "That' _sss_ what I like to hear" Copperhead said as she unleashed her sharp claws and broke the chains around his arms. As soon as the chains were off Batman caught her completely off guard by launching forward, spinning her around, so her back was against his chest, and then reaching over and ripping her top in half, exposing her large C-cup breast. She was going to say something but instead all she did was moan lewdly when she felt him start to squeeze her tits as well as kiss the back and side of her neck.

This kept going for a few seconds before Batman started to slowly slide his right hand down her slim stomach, into the inside of her pants and thong, until finally reaching her pussy lips. He stuck two fingers inside of her, found her G-spot, and began to expertly finger her really fast causing her to moan like a whore. Batman only fingered her for about a minute before she screamed and squirted her juices all over his gloved hand, after she was done he pulled his hand out of her pussy, and stuck his lubricated fingers in her mouth. Copperhead was so horny that she didn't care how loud she was as she sucked and licked off her own juices from his fingers. Once she was finished she spun around and told him that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's do it now Batman" she ordered in her sexy Spanish accent.

Batman answered her by smashing his mouth to hers and giving her a hard kiss that caused her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck. As they kissed he picked her up from her ass, causing her wrap her legs around his waist, and then snaked his tongue into her mouth. He may have been an expert kisser but no matter how hard he tried even he could not dominate her long forked tongue, instead, it was her who overwhelmed him and dominated his mouth. They made out for a little while longer until finally Copperhead broke the kiss, unwrapped her legs from his waist, pushed herself away from him, and demanded him to take her.

"FUCK ME NOW BATMAN!" she growled sexily as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them, along with her thong, down and kicked them to the side.

"With pleasure" Batman replied as he looked down at her amazing, totally naked, tattooed body.

He walked towards her, placed his hands on her slim hourglass waist, and lifted her up again. This time, however, he picked her up high enough so that his dick would be aligned right under her pussy, and when it was, he dropped her down hard on his dick, penetrating her in one swift move. The scream of pleasure that Copperhead released was so loud that it resonated throughout the entire warehouse. After giving her a few seconds to get used to him, he moved his hands from her waist to her ass cheeks, for better grip, and then squeezed them as he began picking her up and dropping her down over and over again on his cock. She screamed and yelled with pleasure as she felt him literally stretch out her pussy with his dick, meanwhile, he gritted his teeth and growled from how hot, tight, and wet she was.

As Batman continued to pick her up and drop her down on him it eventually caused Copperhead to throw her head back in pleasure, causing her tits to stick out, which was what he was hoping for because he leaned his head down and caught her left nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Copperhead screamed with so much joy and satisfaction that she, unintentionally, unsheathe her claws and scratched his back, luckily he was still wearing his body armor. To somewhat punish her, Batman started to pick her up and slowly slide her down his cock causing her to go wild because she wanted to be fucked hard and fast not nice and slow.

" _Follame mas rapido_ (fuck me faster) Batman" Copperhead moaned as she began humping him, trying to fuck herself faster with his cock.

"You want fast? Fine!" Batman growled as he lifted her off his dick, turned her around, and made her leaned forward and place her hands against the metal wall. Then without warning he grabbed his dick, guided it to her entrance, and then using all his strength he thrusted forward and penetrated her. Her pussy was so well lubricated, because of own her juices, that he reached and hit her cervix without a problem.

"Yessss, _justo asi_ , _Follame asi!"_ (Just like that, fuck me like that) Copperhead screamed with ecstasy while arching her back, making her look even sexier.

After hearing Copperhead say that, Batman grabbed her by the shoulders, held her tight, and then began giving her hard, fast, and deep thrust, which caused her to moan and scream uncontrollably. Unlike before, this time he didn't give her a chance to get used to him and continued to pound her hard and fast. _"She's so fucking tight!"_ Batman thought as he went in balls deep inside of her. At the same time Copperhead thought " _Mierda_ (fuck) he's so fucking big", as she bit her lips to suppress a scream. Everything was going perfectly for both of them, but then Batman looked down and became fascinated by her ass cheeks as they jiggled after every thrust that he gave her. So, craving a piece of her nice ass, he gave her pussy one last thrust before pulling his cock out, much to her displeasure.

"NO! Put it back in! Put it b- OH MY GOD!" Copperhead never got to finish her sentence because as she was talking she suddenly felt a strong and overwhelming sensation of both pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure, when she felt Batman's cock push its way into her tight asshole. She felt strange as she felt inch after inch of his dick slide into her, but once it was all in, she felt fantastic. She felt even better when he smacked her ass and began pumping his cock in and out of her asshole in a nice and slow rhythm. It was only nice and slow for a little while, because once Batman got used to her tightness, he let himself lose control and began ramming his entire dick all the way inside of her, causing Copperhead to go insane.

"Oh yes, fuck my _culo_ (ass) Batman, FUCK MY _CULO_!" she happily begged while her long tongue dangled out of her mouth.

Batman did as she asked for and continued to pound her asshole " _Te gusta_ _esto_ (you like this) Larissa?" he asked her while speaking Spanish.

" _Si_ Batman _, me encanta!_ " (Yes, I love it) Larissa moaned back at him, getting turned on that he spoke Spanish.

"Then you're gunna love this" he said before he pulled his dick out from her ass and stuck it back in her pussy, which as soon as he did it, Copperhead's body began to tremble with unimaginable pleasure.

Batman gave her a few quick thrust before pulling out again and sticking it back in her asshole, he kept doing that, switching between her ass and pussy, for the next 5 minutes before he felt his balls jump, letting him know that he was close to cumming.

"I'm gunna cum" he told her.

"Y-yo tambien!" (Me too!) she replied.

So, after a few more minutes of fucking, Batman grabbed her hips, pulled out of her ass, and rammed his cock as deep as he could inside her pussy and unloaded his seed inside of her. As soon as she felt his hot cum paint her insides white, Larissa also started to cum, she came so hard her juices gushed out and splashed against Batman's dick before finally mixing with his cum. They both had released so much that it overflowed Larissa's pussy and began to leak and drip down her leg until finally reaching the floor below. After a few seconds of standing still Batman was about to pull out but Copperhead tighten her pussy, used her contortionists ability and turned her upper body to face him, and gave him a hard kiss while also slipping the red pill into his mouth via her tongue. Feeling that she was giving him the antidote Batman kissed her back while giving her ass one last squeeze.

"We should really do this again Batman, you were amazing" Copperhead said after the kiss. Batman zipped on his pants and looked at her "I wouldn't mind, but you have to promise me that you won't get in trouble with the law ever again, if you can promise me that then we'll do this again, soon, _Larissa_ " he told her. Copperhead didn't even have to think about it "Ok _accepto_ (I agree/accept) she answered him.

After that Batman told her that he had to get back to patrolling his city and left.

 _Present…_

Larissa opened her eyes and smiled "Hmmm, _no puedo esperar_ (I can't wait), maybe this time I'll have him lick my pussy and asshole first" she said to herself while licking her lips.

Then, no longer tired, she got up, put on her thong, picked up the rest of her clothes, and got dressed. She stretched her body, to loosen up her muscles, before she got out of the warehouse, and ran off into the night sky.

 **Next up is Candy. (Also from Arkham Origins)**

 **(A/N: So, chapter 33 will officially be the last chapter for this story, just wanted to let you guys know now.)**


	32. Chapter 32

**CANDY**

 _Penguins Base_ – _10:45P.M_

"So, I've come to the conclusion that one of you bloke's or someone working for me has been leaking information, that's the only explanation I can think of for how Batman has been FINDING AND DETAINING ALL OF MY CARGO SHIPS!" Penguin yelled angrily at the two people standing in front of him as he stomped his cane on the wooden floor. The two people standing before him were his two most trusted/favorite henchwoman, Tracey Buxton and Candy. Penguin had called them into his office because he wanted to know how, for the past few weeks, Batman was able to pinpoint exactly where his cargo ships were coming from and where they were going to land.

Candy covered her mouth as she yawned, she was getting sick and tired of hearing Penguin bitch and moan about his cargo ships, he had been complaining about them for the past 3 weeks and it was getting really annoying. "You know I'm clean right? I have nothing to do with this problem of yours" Candy said with a bored expression on her face as she played with her finger nails.

"Oy, me as well Mr. Cobblepot, I ain't done nothing wrong" Tracey followed sounding mad and offended that Penguin would think that she was leaking info to the enemy.

Penguin looked at two of them for a few seconds before taking a deep breath "Yeah, you're probably right, I'm just mad that we haven't been able to make any money since our cargo keeps getting busted…anyways enough of that, I need your help in finding the mole or moles who are responsible for selling us out" he said.

"Don't you worry Cobblepot Sir, first thing in the morning me and Candy here…" Tracey reached over and slapped Candy in the butt "…will question some of the guys and keep a very close eye on them geezers, isn't that right babe?" Tracey finished as she looked at Candy and winked. Candy smiled "Yeah, of course", Penguin tipped his hat at his two assistants when he heard that "I really appreciate that, now go on and get out of here, I've got to make a few calls to our clients" he said as he waved them off.

Both, Candy and Tracey got out of his office and began walking down some stairs that would lead to the exit, as they were walking they joked about their boss "Aye, that wrinkled, obese man must be pretty stupid if he thinks we' going to be asking all the men that work here if they cooperate with the bat" Tracey said while putting her hands behind her head. "I know right, it looks like we're just going to have to lie to him again… like always" Candy replied with her own jest. They both laughed and giggled all the way till they got out of the building.

"Oi Candy, you want to go get some drinks with me and some of my buds" Tracey asked her partner in crime, Candy thought about and was about to say yes but she quickly changed her mind when her left golden bracelet started vibrating "Ah sorry not tonight Tracey baby, I'm gunna go meet up with someone" she told her white blonde friend. "Oh I see it's your man right? Ok well then have fun and make sure to make him scream with pleasure for me 'ight" Tracey said as she walked over to her car, got in, turned it on, and drove off while waving goodbye.

"Oh Tracey, there'll be screaming alright, My screaming" Candy said as she looked at her friend's car as it disappeared from view, then she looked at her bracelet, flipped it over, and began smiling as she saw a small, blue, bat symbol blinking in the middle.

 _15 minutes later…_ _Candy's Apartment Suite_

After a quick drive to her place and a few minutes on the elevator, Candy finally reached her floor, which was the top floor, and walked it to her room door; using her card (which acted as the key) she opened the door and walked inside her luxurious apartment room. It was dark inside; the only source of light that was coming in was from the city lights below and the moonlight from the full moon, as she made it to her living room she smirked when she saw that the slide door to the balcony was open. Placing her car keys on the table, that was located in the center of the room, she turned her head to the corner of the room, and smiled at the shadowy figure standing there.

"Hey baby" Candy said seductively as she lowered her glasses a little and winked, making herself look super sexy.

Out of the shadows, Batman stepped forward and revealed himself to her "Hello Candy" he said in a relatively normal tone of voice. Candy walked towards him, making sure she added an extra sway to her hips, and when she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck, tippy toed, and gave him a kiss right in the lips. Batman reciprocated by kissing her back and by placing his hands on her nice, big ass. As the kiss got more intense, they stuck their tongues in each others mouth and began doing swirls around each other, wanting her to lose her composure, Batman squeezed her ass hard which caused her to moan loudly into the kiss. They made out non-stop for the next 3 minutes before Candy finally broke the kiss.

"Mmm, god how I missed your kisses" she said while licking her lips, "You know it's only been four days since we were last together right" Batman responded while smirking, "I know but you're just that good" Candy replied playfully. "Listen, I came h-"Batman started to say but Candy placed her index finger on his lips and shushed him "Lets talk later, right now I need your cock inside my pussy and up my ass" she said seductively as she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once they were inside and next to the bed, she turned to him "Fuck me" she said as she ripped open her buttoned dress showing him, one: she had no bra on, and two: her big, perky tits. Next she unzipped her knee length skirt and let it pool at her feet before kicking it to the corner, she kept her 4 inch heels on because she knew he liked her luscious legs. Then she got on the bed, crawled sexily to the center, and laid down on her backside while arching her back a little to make her herself look even more provocative.

"Come and ravish me baby" she said in a soft, low, sexy voice while biting her lower lip, even someone like Batman couldn't resist Candy's delectable, dark skinned body, she was just too damn desirable, and so he instantly began removing his body armor. He took off his cape, chest armor, gauntlets, armored pants, and finally he kicked off his combat boot, the only thing he had on left was his cowl and his black boxers. "Take them off, let me see that long, thick cock of yours bounce free" Candy said as she looked in between his legs, doing as she asked, Batman grabbed his boxers by the waistband and lowered them down his legs, which when he did his dick bounced and jumped around before standing still in all its glory. As soon as Candy saw his cock she began to finger herself using only her middle and ring finger "Oh yeah…it's so fucking big" she moaned.

As Batman looked at Candy playing with herself, he took a few steps forward and got on the bed with her; he crawled in between her spread legs and began to softly kiss and lick her inner thighs, causing her to moan in delight. He kissed and licked upwards until he reached her pussy, then he removed her hand and leaned his head in, and began to kiss and lick her pussy lips. First, he gave her pussy a few long, slow licks from bottom to top before stopping and covering her pussy, and all the skin around it, with quick kisses. Batman continued to orally please her until she lost it and squirted her tasty juices all over his mouth, which he gladly slurped up and swallowed.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing baby…but I'm still horny and my pussy is still craving a hard pounding, sooo…" Candy began saying as she spread open her pussy lips, showing Batman her pink insides "…how about you stick that big cock of yours in here" she finished alluringly. "It'll be my pleasure" Batman responded huskily as he licked away the last of her juices from his lips, he crawled on top of her, leaned down, and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. Then he grabbed his dick and guided the tip right at her entrance, he pushed his bulbous head past her tight lips causing her to moan and him to hiss with pleasure. "Oh yeah, stick it in, STICK IT ALL IN!" Candy said with excitement and authority, turned on by her words, Batman lifted up her right leg and placed it on his shoulder before he steadied himself and thrusted into her with all his strength. Candy howled with pure ecstasy as she felt her pussy walls stretch and mold to fit him, meanwhile, Batman had gritted his teeth as he felt first hand just how wet yet still so very hot her pussy really was.

After getting over the initial pleasant shock, Batman began to pump into Candy's pussy; he started off with short but fast strokes before moving to the more pleasurable deep and slow strokes. Candy absolutely loved it, every time he would ram back inside her she would literally feel an electrifying pulse course through her entire body, from her head all the way down to her toes. Speaking of toes, as Batman thrusted into her he would have loved to lick and kiss her foot, the one that was next to his face, but because she was still wearing her heels he couldn't. So out of somewhat anger of not being able to do it, Batman looked down at her and began pumping into her faster and faster making her moan and scream crazily.

As he looked at her he couldn't help but get turned on even more, since they started having sex about 3 times a month for the past 8 months, Batman had acknowledged that Candy was much hotter and sexier in bed than Selina, even though he liked fucking Selina in her Catwoman costume, Candy, to him, just looked way sexier with her glasses on. He was broken out of his thoughts when Candy spoke to, or rather screamed at, him "I'm gunna cum soon baby…but I want you to fuck my ass…I WANT TO CUM WHILE YOU FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE!" she said while moaning. Thinking that was an excellent idea, Batman gave her one more powerful thrust before he pulled his dick from her pussy. As soon as she felt his dick leave her pussy Candy flipped over and laid on her stomach, then she grabbed her butt cheeks, and spread them open showing him her little asshole.

"C'MON, STICK THAT BIG COCK OF YOURS IN MY ASS!" she screamed like a dirty slut, "You want it that bad? FINE!" Batman growled back as he got on top of her and without hesitation rammed his entire dick inside her asshole. "OH FUCK YESSS! THAT"S IT JUST LIKE THAT, KEEP FUCKING ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Candy screamed with ecstasy as she felt him repeatedly penetrate her. The pleasure that Batman was receiving was utterly amazing, every time he would thrust back inside her she would tighten up and squeeze his dick, and whenever he pulled out it would release him until he went back in, it was a truly a surreal experience. Every pump that he gave her was always accompanied by a loud and constant smacking sound, which turned out to be his balls slapping against her pussy.

"You know…it may be a pain in the 'ass' to work for you…BUT I LOVE IT!" Candy moaned at first before screaming the last part out, "Good, because I love your ass" Batman responded back while slapping her left ass cheek, making it jiggle. Batman kept ramming into Candy for a few more minutes before her body started trembling and she started screaming that she was going to cum. "Oh god…I'M GUNN- Ohhh I'M CUMMING!" she yelled as her juices gushed out and splashed against his balls before dripping to the mattress below. Feeling and seeing her body tremble beneath him made Batman lose it, he grabbed the bed sheets on either side of her head, pulled out half-way, and then gave her asshole one last powerful thrust. He went in as deep as he could before he growled and deposited a huge amount of cum in her ass. The whole time Candy was screaming, moaning, and shaking with absolute pleasure.

Batman slowly pulled his cock out of Candy's asshole, making her groan with satisfaction, after both of their highs had come down. When he finally pulled out his entire dick, he rolled over to the side, placed one hand behind his head, and layed on his back right next to her. Candy stayed on her stomach for a few seconds to gather herself before she too rolled over to him and layed on top of his chiseled chest.

"That was fucking amazing, you're such an animal" Candy said while using her index finger to draw circles on his chest, "Well when my lover has a body as hot and as sexy as yours and has the tightest ass I've ever fucked then you can't blame me for losing control, can you?" Batman asked her. "Nope, I guess I can't blame you for that" she answered him with a smile before switching conversation "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked while looking up at him. After a few seconds of silence Batman spoke "I wanted to tell you that tomorrow night the G.C.P.D and I will raid Penguins base, so I need you to not go to work tomorrow and stay here while we apprehend him" he said while softly rubbing her back. "Thank god, I was getting tired of hearing that little, old fatass complain about his cargo ships being detained by you…so that means I'm finally gunna be able to stop being your spy, right?" Candy asked. "Yup" he answered.

Candy was really glad to hear that, ever since Batman had saved her life on one of Penguins heist about eight months ago she had agreed to become his spy and inform him about Penguins moves and plans. The first month went relatively normal, he contacted her and she would give him all the Intel he wanted, but after the second month something changed, while they were staking out one of Penguins hide outs Batman and her got know each other a little better and one thing led to another and they ended up having sex on the roof of a building. After that night it became a regular thing for them, whenever he would contact her to give him more Intel they would meet up at her place, have sex first, and then she would give him the info.

"Good, I don't want to be near Penguin anymore" she said, "Don't worry, today was your last day" Batman replied. Candy smiled, then pulled herself up, and sat down on his hips "Before I forget can I tell Tracey not to go to work tomorrow too, she's a good friend and I don't want her to go to jail" she asked him. As she looked at Batman think about it, Candy got an idea "If you say yes, I'm sure Tracey will more than happy to repay you, if you know what I mean" she said while humping his lower area getting him aroused. After hearing that Batman smirked "Alright, fine you can tell her, but I want to have both of you at the same time" he told her, Candy laughed "Deal…besides I was going to be with you two regardless, I can't have her stealing you away from me" she said.

After that they went back to having sex for the next two hours before they finally tired and went to sleep.

The next day, Candy called Tracey and told her to meet her at her apartment, they stayed there the entire day, doing some very naughty things to each other, while Batman and the police raided Penguins base. After capturing and delivering Penguin to jail, Batman got ready and headed off to Candy's apartment to claim his prize of being able to have a threesome with Candy and Tracey.

 **Last one up is… Superwoman (Evil version of WW)**

 **(A/N: I know you guys wanted Batman to fuck or have sex with more than one woman, but for this fic I just wanted him to be with one girl at a time, so yea…..but do not fear for I have decided to write another fic that's basically like this one, but instead of Batman only having sex with one woman at a time it'll be with two or more women. Most likely by the beginning of next year I'll have the first chapter out (because like I said before I'm working on other stories), but who knows, if everything goes well I might have it out before then, so yea... see you in the last chapter. Peace.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, this is it guys, the final chapter… sorry it took longer than usual to upload but end of school activities got hectic, so yea… hope you guys enjoy.**

 **SUPERWOMAN** _ **(**_ Imagine from Crisis on Two-earth movie _ **)**_

 _WATCHTOWER_

Batman was in the teleporting chamber tuning up and upgrading the controls for the teleporter to make it run much smoother, he was currently the only one in the watchtower since it was his turn to be on monitor duty, everyone else had already gone to their respective homes. He was almost finished and was just making some final adjustments when all of a sudden he was surprised by a human-sized portal opening up on the center of the teleporting pad. Reacting quickly, he got in a fighting stance, pulled out a few batarangs, and was about to reach for his com-link to contact the others when suddenly a black, about six inches long, bulky device came out of the portal and landed a few feet in front of him. As soon as the mysterious device landed it beeped rapidly three times before it detonated, releasing a giant, blue, electrical blast throughout the entire chamber.

" _Damn it, an E.M.P, my com is fried…I can't alert anyone"_ Batman thought to himself angrily, he was about to reach for a special device in his utility belt that was immune to EMP's but before he could another, slightly smaller, device came through. Just by looking at it Batman knew it was a small explosive and he barely had time to move before it exploded and knocked him down to the ground. He wasn't hurt, the blast had just shaken him up a bit, and so he was able to stand back up rather quickly. As soon as he stood up, however, a golden lasso, similar to Wonder Woman's, came flying out of the portal and wrapped itself around his neck. Batman reached for the lasso, to try and take it off, but before he could a dark haired woman wearing a black strapless leotard, black knee length heels, black arm sleeves, and a necklace with a red S dangling on her chest came walking out of the portal. And as soon as Batman saw her he cursed and growled because he knew exactly who she was and what she was capable of.

"Hello handsome" the black haired woman said with a flirtatious smile as she walked towards him while swaying her hips provocatively.

"Superwoman" Batman greeted the woman in his usual monotone voice as he slowly reached for a sleep bomb.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Superwoman said as she tugged on the lasso causing him to jerk forward a little "…unless you want to die" she finished mockingly. Batman realized that she had the upper hand in this situation so he stopped reaching for his bomb and stood straight up "Why are you here? What do you want!?" he growled which only made her smile grow.

"You know something? I really like your valiant spirit, ever since I met you even in the face of certain death you still demand things from the enemy…I love my men to be that way" she said sexily, completely ignoring his question, as she continued walking until she was about seven feet away from him. Batman stared her down "You didn't answer me" he said through gritted teeth. Superwoman grinned "Fine I'll tell you, no one in my world can fuck me like I want them to anymore, ever since you got Owlman killed no one can satisfy or keep up with me, then there's Mazhas who is also dead, Ultraman, like I assume your Superman does too, only has a 3 inch dick so he's out of the question, Sea King and Johnny Quick are dead too, Power ring isn't my type, and all the other heroes and villains are boring, so I killed them" Superwoman said calmly. "Tsk…so what; you came here to satisfy your sexual urges?" Batman asked her annoyed that she would so blatantly state that she killed people because they were boring.

"Well that's one way to put it, but the main reason I came here was to find myself a man that I could enslave and turn into my sex slave…and luckily for me, it seems I found the perfect person" Superwoman said while eyeing him and licking her lips. "Sorry, I'm afraid you're not my type" Batman said seriously, "It doesn't matter because with this…" she looked at the lasso "…you'll become my slave". "Your lasso of truth won't make me fall for you" Batman stated which only made Superwoman laugh "Lasso of truth? Is that what this world's version of me has? How pathetic" she said as she pulled on the lasso forcing Batman to walk towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "This isn't a truth lasso, it's the lasso of submission and it makes anyone who is entangled with it submit and fall hopelessly in love with the user…which means when I activate it…you will belong to me!" Superwoman proclaimed with an evil smile.

After hearing that, Batman quickly tried to untangle the lasso from his neck but it was pointless as Superwoman activated it and it began glowing "Tell me my slave, who do you love?" she asked him, "I…I…I l-lov-" Batman, using all his will power, tried to fight off the effects but alas after a few seconds he finally submitted "I…I love you" he told her as he stopped resisting. _"Well this was easier than I thought, now if I want the effects of my lasso to last forever he has to be wrapped with it for one hour…hm, I guess I'll just pass the time by making him fuck me"_ Superwoman thought to herself. "Kiss me" Superwoman ordered him, without hesitating Batman closed the gap between them, placed his hands on her waist, and kissed her on the mouth, hard. Superwoman, liking his aggressiveness, grabbed his hands and lowered them to her ass, which when she did Batman got the message and began groping her butt cheeks.

They made out for a few minutes before Superwoman broke the kiss "Take me to Wonder Woman's room, we're going to have a good time over there" she told her new slave, "As you wish" Batman answered. So, Batman led her down a few halls before they finally reached Wonder Woman's room, Superwoman thanked her slave before punching the door open, then she walked inside and tugged on Batman's temporary leash. As she inspected her counter-parts room she found a picture of her and Batman kissing _"So Wonder Woman and Batman are in a relationship in this universe…oh this is gunna be fun"_ Superwoman thought while smiling. She placed the photo down, kicked off her boots, and then slowly began taking off her clothes in front of her newly acquired lover. When she was naked she got on the bed, crawled to the center, sat down, and spread her strong powerful legs open, showing Batman her dripping wet pussy lips.

"Be a good boy and lick my pussy…but first take off all your body armor" Superwoman commanded. Batman did as she asked and took off his cape, pants, and chest armor; when he took off his pants and she was able to see his growing, hardening cock her eyes lit up and she licked her lips slowly. "Nice cock, you and _him_ are about the same size, but one thing is certain, you're definitely thicker than him…" she said, referring to the deceased Owlman, "…now come here and show me how good that tongue of yours is" Superwoman finished while tugging on her lasso to make him come to her. Batman, like an obedient slave, got on the bed and crawled towards his new love, when he was close he layed down in between her legs and lowered his face to her pussy.

First, Batman spent some time gently kissing the skin around her pussy lips, which caused Superwoman to giggle and moan, before finally moving on to the main treat, which was her wet pussy. When he reached her pussy he used a technique that he would only use with his more favorable lovers, which was to simultaneously kiss, lick, and suck on their pussy to produce the most pleasure. It worked because as soon as he did it Superwoman screamed "Ah fuck yeah! That feels fucking great!" with extreme pleasure as she wrapped her luscious legs around his head to prevent him from stopping. Since he was under the lasso of submission's power, Batman wanted to please his new lover even more so when he would lick towards the top of her pussy he would encircle her aroused clit and suck on it gently causing Superwoman to throw her head back and moan with utter satisfaction. Then, to completely make her lose it, Batman licked downwards until he reached her puckered asshole, stuck his tongue as deep as he could, and began to lick it thoroughly.

"OH YESSS! NOT EVEN OWLMAN WOULD LICK MY ASS, YOU'RE TRULY BETTER THAN HIM!" Superwoman screamed as she tightened her legs around his head, began pinching her own two nipples, and squirted her juices all over his face and mouth. Batman quickly licked away her juices from his lips before trying to prolong her climax by continuing to lick her pussy, which worked because she had a mini orgasm. "Ok, down boy" she told Batman when he wouldn't stop licking her sensitive womanhood; she had to tug on her lasso to force him to stop licking. When he stopped she, using her right leg, pushed him into a kneeling position "Well, now that I look at it, you might actually be a little bit longer than him…" Superwoman said as she looked at his dick standing up in all its glory "…either way I can't wait, bring that giant cock over here and fuck my pussy" she finished as she used two fingers to spread open her pussy lips. Batman only nodded his head before he crawled on top of her, in missionary position, aligned his cock to her entrance, and in one swift motion, buried his entire dick into her awaiting pussy.

"OH FUUCCKKK YEAHHH!" she screamed with pleasure as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate his rather long and thick manhood, her moans only grew louder and louder when he started thrusting in and out of her. As Superwoman howled with delight after every thrust, Batman was really enjoying himself, he may have been under Superwoman's control but he was still feeling good about pounding into her hot, wet, and tight pussy. He enjoyed it so much that he leaned down and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, while never once stopping from ramming into her, Superwoman was surprised at first but being penetrated by him repeatedly made her reciprocate the kiss. They stuck their tongues in each others mouth and battled for dominance by drawing circles around each other. Being both highly skilled in the art of sex, their tongue battle ended in a draw.

Superwoman, for her part, was really enjoying having a man that could please and keep up with her again; it had been almost 2 years since she had a good fuck session. "Oh yeah…fuck me harder…faster" she moaned after temporarily breaking the kiss, Batman obeyed and began thrusting faster inside her pussy. "So…tight!" Batman growled as he completely lost himself in his own lust, "T-that's because you're so b-big, I'm sure any pussy you fuck feels this tight" Superwoman replied with a smile. As he continued pounding into her he eventually began hitting her cervix, which made her cry out with both pleasure and pain, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah! YEAH! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT, DON'T STOP!" Superwoman screamed while looking right at his face, he obliged and kept pumping into her at his current pace. Superwoman, loving they way Batman fucked her and feeling her climax rapidly approaching, clawed at his broad back, being careful not to use her entire power, and left three red claw marks on each side. Batman hissed when she scratched him but the pain he felt didn't last long because it was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling from fucking her.

They fucked for a few more minutes before both of them felt the need to cum, "FUCK, I'M GUNNA CUM BATMAN! I'M GUNNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR BIG FUCKING DICK!" Superwoman cried out. "So am I…I'm gunna cum too" Batman growled out, "DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME WHILE FUCKING ME IN YOUR GIRLFRIENDS BED! DO IT NOW!" Superwoman screamed at him while grabbing his face and bringing it in for another hot kiss. As they made out again, Batman rammed his cock deep inside her one more time and unloaded a huge amount of cum inside of her, for her, as soon as Superwoman felt him fill up her pussy with his seed she moaned into the kiss, her body trembled, and she started cumming too. They stayed connected as they both pumped/squirted their cum into and all over each other. When they finally calmed down Batman pulled himself out of her, rolled to his side, and laid down next to her; Superwoman, as soon as he pulled out, immediately stuck her fingers into her pussy, collected a good amount of cum, and then pulled them out and shoved them in her mouth.

"Mmmm, I've missed the taste of cum so much, it's so intoxicating" she said after she licked away and swallowed all the cum that she had collected, after that she looked at Batman and saw that his dick was still semi-hard, so smiling she grabbed it and jerked it off a little to get it big again. "You still want more?" she asked him teasingly, "Yes…your pussy was so exquisite" Batman answered her honestly, "Haha…exquisite, really?...Tell me, was it better than your girlfriends?" she asked, "Yes it was better than Diana's" he replied back. _"Diana? So that's her name, interesting…"_ Superwoman thought "...tell you what, how about I let you fuck my asshole this time while you tell me all of the Justice Leagues secrets" she told him as she turned around, got in doggy style position, and shaked her ass to entice him. As soon as he looked at her, Batman nodded "Yes, I'll tell you anything you want and do anything for you" he told her as he got up, kneeled behind her, and guided his cock to her asshole. "Good" was all Superwoman said before she screamed with euphoria.

 _Minutes Later..._

Superwoman had Batman fuck her in the ass for the next 25 minutes and by the time they were done an hour had passed by, which meant Batman was now completely under her control, so she was able to untangle her lasso from him.

"Oh baby, you really did a number on my little asshole" a naked Superwoman said as she stood over Wonder woman's window looking down at earth. Batman came from behind, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck "What are you going to do now?" he asked her. Superwoman smiled evilly "We're going to conquer this world … thanks to everything you told me it should be a simple task…but first we need two more slaves to join us" she said before she turned around and made out with him.

 _AFTERMATH…_

A few months after turning the Dark Knight into her personal slave, Superwoman, with Batman's strategic intellect, was able to capture, rape, and enslave both Wonder Woman and Powergirl using her lasso of submission. She turned both heroines into submissive, loyal slaves, whose sole purpose was to protect and obey every command that she gave them. Next, thanks to Batman telling her all of the JL's secrets she was able to access Brother EYE and the OMAC(s) and use them to kill off every superhero and villain on the planet, which she gladly did. Now, after attacking and crumbling all of earth's strongest nations, Superwoman rules the world with an iron fist alongside her lover Batman, who she turned into a murdering serial killer, and her two female pets, who she nicknamed Wonder Whore and Power Bitch.

As the years went by, Superwoman and her slaves became a force so powerful and feared that universal beings from all over the galaxy would not dare make a move against them. And in the days that they had nothing to do they would have a foursome and fuck all day inside the Watchtower, their new home and headquarters, and broadcast their tryst to the entire world, for pure entertainment.

 _ **THE END.**_

 **So that was the last chapter (Nothing special, I know, but whatever). Anyways, just wanted to say that I hope you guys enjoyed these One-shots and thanks, everyone, for reading this story. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm gunna do another Fic like this one that will have Batman be with multiple women at a time, so yea…just hang in there and I'll see you when I see you I guess.**

 **WolfDraco37 out. Peace.**


End file.
